New School, New Friends, New Life
by agent-wats0n
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at Takahashi High School. She soon meets her friend, Sango. But another person will rise and infiltrate Kagome's heart. Inuyasha. (On a hiatus until further notice)
1. Bumps and Bruises

Hey dudes, my brain is on total fartness. It's like writers block grand central station in there. So this is what comes out of the basement of my brain. I might turn this into a full-fledged story but I'll see what goes on and if I can. And so with my trusty music on hand to help me concentrate, I hope you like it! (P.S. The story is set in modern day Japan in 2011.) (P.S.S. {}{}{}=change of character, [][][]=time lapse with same character.)

**Chapter I: Bumps and Bruises**

Kagome Higurashi, a 9th grader in modern day Japan. She had just transferred to the Takahashi school in Tokyo. Leaving her friends behind was one of the hardest things she could do. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had given her a surprise goodbye party.

(_Flashback!)_

"_Surprise!" All three of Kagome's best friends yelled as Kagome walked in the front door of her house. _

_She jumped at the sudden shouts. Dropping her school bag, the items spilled out and Kagome realized who was in her house. "What are you guys doing here?" Kagome questioned, picking up her stuff and returning it to her kitten-printed bag. _

_Yuka answered. "We are throwing you a goodbye party." She then crouched down and helped Kagome return her belongings in their rightful place. _

_After everything was back where it was supposed to be, Ayumi went into the kitchen while the others went to the dining room. There was decorations all over the place. Streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons were strung on the chairs and light fixtures, and the centerpiece on the dining table was an Edible Arrangement fruit basket. It was a mosh-posh of all of Kagome's favorite fruits. Melons, pineapples, peaches, pears, and dragonfruit. Kagome, Yuka, and Eri sat down at the table, and Ayumi walked in, holding a cake. She set it down while Kagome admired it's perfectness, almost crying because she was so happy. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna miss you once I leave." Kagome said, reaching out her finger and scooped up a bit of icing. _

_Plopping the frosting in her mouth, Yuka grabbed the knife and began slicing pieces of cake and sending them around the table so everybody had one. "To Kagome." Eri said after they had finished, she held her drink up in the air. "So we may meet again." _

_(End of flashback!)_

Kagome had been very lonely when she had first arrived at Takahashi Academy. Until she met Sango. A kick-ass girl who was nice to Kagome from the start. Sango had ran up to Kagome on the first day, knowing that she was new and had offered to show her around. Sango was now Kagome's best and most trusted friend. But she was the only friend. Kagome didn't have the courage to express herself in school. She was the background type. Sango on the other hand was known by everyone in the school, and very popular with the guys. The pair had all of their classes together, and were on their way to the first hour of the day, history. Their teacher, Mr. Bankotsu, was busily working on his laptop, not paying any attention to the class, who were goofing off. Sango took her seat next to Kagome and got her book out from her bag with pink Japanese flowers, printed on the side. Kagome opened up her kitten bag and took her book out. "So." Kagome began. "I heard a guy really likes you."

Sango paused. "Yeah. I know, but, the thing is, he's kind of a pervert." She explained.

"How do you get yourself into these kinds of situations Sango?" Kagome asked after face-palming herself.

"It's not my fault!" Sango retorted softly, not want to be overheard. "The guy strokes my butt for cryin' out loud! And who are you to say that Ms. I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Sorry, it was just a question."

Sango's face lit up, and she smiled. "Don't take everything so seriously! You need to lighten up! And find a guy!"

Kagome's head did an anime-shake. "I don't have time for something like that! I-" The bell had rang, interrupting Kagome.

Mr. Bankotsu shut his computer, set it on his nicely organized desk, and stood up. He took a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter _it said. Class went on for another hour, until the bell to signal the end of first hour finally rang. Everybody quickly got up and tried to run out the door, that only let a couple people through at a time. Eventually everybody had filed out. Sango and Kagome walked up one flight of stairs, just to find themselves face to face with the brother of one of the worst kids in school. He had long, silvery hair and wore dark jeans and a leather jacket over a red t-shirt. His eyes were like orbs of melted gold. A red baseball hat covered the top of his head. "Watch it!" He snapped, then stormed off.

"Who was that?" Kagome whispered to Sango after the boy had disappeared.

"I'm pretty sure he has third with us. Or fourth. I think his name is Inuyasha." She answered. "Sesshomaru's brother. Maybe, I don't hang out with that sort of gang. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha stormed out of his boring first hour as fast as he could and headed down the stairs, only to collide with someone. He caught a glance of who it was. She had a light blue t-shirt on that hugged her contours, the shirt looked like clouds in the sky, and jeans that flared out at the bottom. She wore a skimpy blue skirt over her jeans. Inuyasha looked into her eyes for a moment, only to find his heart beating faster than normal. "Watch it!" He said before he knew it, then stormed off, trying to hide his embarrassment of not saying anything to the girl.

He had recognized her from somewhere in school. English class maybe? Or was it biology? Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and strode down to his math class, which was boring as ever. Afterwards, Inuyasha went to the same staircase that he had seen the girl before, trying to see if she would come up or down the stairwell again, with no luck, she didn't show. Inuyasha sweared softly to himself, then walked to his next class, English. He walked into room 437 and slumped down in his chair. Looking up, he saw the girl talking with the English teacher, Mrs. Kaguya.

The girl finished talking to the teacher and sat down, her seat was across the room from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Mrs. Kaguya announced. "Will you please take your hat off?"

"I have lice. I can't" He lied, not wanting to reveal his secret.

She nodded, then started class. "Kagome, will you read the next section please?" Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and his head shot up.

He finally knew the girl's, Kagome's, name. Now he didn't really care about what happened to her. Inuyasha knew her name, that's all that mattered. He laid his head down on his desk, not paying any attention to what was going on, and fell asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome finished reading, and saw that the boy called Inuyasha was sleeping in class. His loss. No wonder he had some of the lowest grades, except in gym, in which he was the star pupil. Kagome and Inuyasha apparently had many classes together. English, gym, and math. That was half the school day. The bell rang annoyingly, waking Inuyasha up. He stood up, picked up his black-with-skulls bag, and walked out of class, heading towards the gym, down on the first floor. That day, it was soccer outside in the field. Kagome was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck shirt, both of which were dark shades of blue. Sango was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a bright pink short-sleeve. They were standing on the sidelines while all the boys played their butts off. There was the blue team, and red team. Inuyasha was on the red, Kagome and Sango were on the blue. Kagome saw him swerve, duck, maneuver, and kick the ball all the way across the field. Sango leaned over. "Isn't that the guy that we bumped into on the way to class earlier today?" She asked as he scored another goal.

Kagome nodded her head slowly. "I think so. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't been able to take your eyes off of him since class started!" Sango chuckled softly.

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. "Shut up!" She tried to get Sango to calm down and change the subject.

The soccer ball flew through the air, striking Kagome's head. Holding her head, she looked up to find people from both teams come charging towards them. Kagome reacted. She took control of the ball and, since she was a shrimp compared to the seniors in school, ducked under their feet and managed to make it out of the mob. She looked back to see the mob had turned into a pile up. Kagome chuckled to herself and sped towards the net. Avoiding the red teams feeble defense, almost everyone on the red team was out fighting over the ball before, Kagome shot the ball into the net with a strong kick. All the girls on the blue team, they were watching from the sidelines as well, came running up to Kagome, congratulating her. They all gave Kagome pats on the back, high fives, one even hugged Kagome, then ran away. She made her way back to Sango to talk. "Did you see that! That was amazing! I think I got a bruise from when the ball hit me but wasn't that amazing?" Kagome blurted out.

Sango reached her hand up in a high-five position. Kagome slapped it. "That was so cool! You should play more often. It'll get you more friends, maybe even a guy." Sango mentioned.

Kagome face-palmed herself. "Don't you remember our conversation earlier today? I don't have time for that kind of stuff, okay?"

"Fine. If you say so."

The gym teacher blew the whistle to signal the end of class, and the two girls went back to the school to change. They were on their way to the lunchroom, where Kagome got congratulated more. Sango and Kagome sat down at a table, alone, and began eating their lunches consisting of sub sandwiches, peaches, and milk. They didn't talk much, until they were almost done with their food. By then the bell was five minutes away from ringing. Sango and Kagome stalled, packing their stuff away slowly. The bell went off and the two walked up the stairs to fourth hour, math. In class, the two had barely made it on time, due to the fact that math was on the fourth floor and gym was on the first. During that class, Kagome felt like there was someone watching her from behind. She turned a few times to try to see who it was. She didn't see anybody looking at her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned back to concentrate on the class.

It's official. I am making this one-shot into an actual story. It's probably going to be a bit shorter than my other fanfic, there's almost no ideas for time-killers. The fanfic is going to be about, maybe 7 chapters. I'm going to have to put my other one on hold for a little while. (Just until I get an idea to put in that story.) PEACE! J


	2. Questions and Answers

And now for the second chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha, Who let the dogs out, Romeo and Juliet, California Gurl, Ferrari, Adult Swim, 

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Inuyasha slumped down in his seat, taking glances at the girl called Kagome. In gym, she had proven herself a worthy opponent, by weaving through the red team's defense and scoring a goal. He was going to have to work harder if he was going to have a chance to beat the girl someday. Inuyasha decided to stay after school that day and train in the soccer field for a while. The bell rang, and everybody walked out. The rest of the day was the same, go to class, stay in class, go to the next class. Finally it was the end of the school day and Inuyasha hurried down to the boys locker room and got changed. Grabbing a soccer ball, he headed out to the field, bouncing it on his knees. Inuyasha ran through the basic drills, then worked on some new moves of his own. Like the "sonic boom" as he liked to call it. It was when Inuyasha ran as fast as he could down the middle of the field, then blasted it through to the goal. Perfecting this move for the next hour, Inuyasha wore himself out, so he headed back inside and changed back into his street clothes. Beginning his walk home, Inuyasha pulled out his red Ipod and started it up. Striding to the beat of _Who Let The Dogs Out?, _he went down Botan Boulevard. Over the solid beat of his favorite song, Inuyasha heard a high-pitched scream. He sharply turned his head to the right, looking down an alleyway. He saw Kagome, surrounded by many thugs. "Quite a catch tonight, don't you think Naraku?" One of them said.

Inuyasha snuck down to behind a dumpster to get a closer look. Kagome was trembling on the ground in front of the group and her bag with all of her belongings was strewn across the ground. Sango was nowhere to be found, which was odd, the two never left each others sides. One of the thugs, Muso, grasped Kagome's upper arm in a vice-like grip. She struggled to get free, but failed. "Let me go! Please! Let me go!" Kagome screamed.

"She's too loud. Put a gag on her." Naraku ordered, and one of the girls in the group, Kikyo, who was also Naraku's girlfriend, wrapped a piece of cloth around Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha growled softly, and stepped out from behind the dumpster. "Who heard her. Let the girl go." He said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Naraku turned towards Inuyasha. "Oh look, he's got himself a girlfriend and doesn't want her hurt." He held up a gun to Kagome's head. "Oh well."

Inuyasha leaped. Bringing his foot around, he felt it connect with a cheek bone and shatter it. After regaining his balance, Inuyasha thrust his fist forward and drove another enemy away. Not wanting to hit the girl called Kikyo, he growled menacingly at her, resulting in her running away also. Only Naraku was left in the end. "We'll meet again." He said, then disappeared.

Kagome was staring in fear from her solitary corner next to some trashcans. Inuyasha walked over and undid the gag. She didn't say anything. He stood up and got his bag, then began walking home again. "Wait." He heard a voice say, he stopped. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't see a girl in pain like that." Inuyasha answered, then turned the corner and strode away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome stood up as Inuyasha disappeared around the corner. Her breath was still shaking from the fear that had enveloped her body when she got jumped. Sango had stayed after for the school play auditions. This year it was _Romeo and Juliet _by Shakespeare. She was aiming to be Juliet. Miroku, the lecher, was already assigned to be Romeo. He was also the one that loved Sango. Kagome gathered her stuff and began a very cautious walk home. Arriving at the new Higurashi shrine, Kagome silently climbed the stairs to her room. Kagome's room was almost a replica of her old one. Pink everywhere, very organized, the only thing different was her desk, which was covered with pictures and trinkets from her adventures with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Kagome sighed while she dropped her bag and flopped down on her soft bed. Then got up and got changed into a light blue tank top and navy shorts. Three hours later, Kagome's mother called her down to supper. She wasn't that hungry, so she went down, grabbed an apple, and brought it back to her room. Laying back down and taking a bite, Kagome thought of what would happen the next day at school. Will Inuyasha be there? What about Sango? What will Kagome say to her best friend? There was something knocking on the window. She quickly sat upright and looked towards the glass. She saw a black and red hat with a thick, flowing line of silvery hair below it. Kagome got up, walked over, and opened the shutters. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree next to her room window. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him as he climbed in.

Inuyasha brushed himself off. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. My mother gets an attack whenever I'm not home on time so I had to leave." He explained. "So are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. But my question is why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to talk?"

"In public? Ha! I also have a rebel reputation to keep. Besides, I just wanted to see you, and say I'm sorry for before, in the stairwell, I shouldn't have snapped at you." He said, laughing and sitting down on her bed.

Kagome stood there in amazement. He _never _apologized to anyone. "Well, thanks, I guess. Why did you want to see me?" Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha.

"I don't know." He confessed. "Maybe I just wanted to get away from my brother."

Kagome turned away and bit her lip. She fiddled her fingers. Her phone vibrated and played _California Gurl_ by Katy Perry. Sango's ringtone. Kagome flipped it open. _I got the part! I got it! Can u believe it?_ The text said. She replied and set the phone back down on her side table. "Who was that?" Inuyasha asked, after he had retreated from looming over Kagome's shoulder, trying to read.

"Do you really need to read over my shoulder like that, it's annoying."

"Sorry." He looked away, then back at her.

In his opinion, Kagome was one of the most beautiful girls at Takahashi. Inuyasha just didn't know how to tell her. Deciding to go home, Inuyasha stood up, stretched, then sighed. "I guess I better go." He leaned down and kissed Kagome quickly on the mouth.

She stared at him. Inuyasha turned and clambered out the window and down the tree trunk. "Bye!" He shouted softly back up then disappeared.

"Bye." Kagome said to herself, reaching up to her lips and touching them softly. _What just happened? I think I'm going crazy. But nothing that a good night's sleep can't cure. _She thought and turned off the lamp, then fell asleep instantly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha walked away from Kagome's house. Baffled by what he had done. Something had come over him, and Inuyasha couldn't hold it back. At least they were friends. He hopped into his red Ferrari, started it up, and drove off. Inuyasha's house was on Momiji drive, just a couple minutes drive from his house to Kagome's. He didn't even know that they lived so close. Inuyasha wondered how she had taken his sudden kiss. He pulled into his driveway. His brother should be either asleep or off at some pub or bar. Inuyasha looked up to find that the lights were off in Sesshomaru's room. _Yup, definitely gone. _He thought to himself, then opened the door with his key, and walked inside. He flopped down on the couch, dropping his book bag in the process, and flipped the television on. Switching it to _Adult Swim, _Inuyasha saw that _Family Guy _and _Robot Chicken _were going to be playing. He watched them for a while then fell asleep on the cushions.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Inuyasha woke to the sound of sizzling. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the edge of the couch and took a sniff. Bacon smell wafted over from the kitchen. Either his mother or father was making breakfast. (Yes, I made his parents alive. It works better that way.) "Inu! Come out here for breakfast!" His mother called him to the kitchen.

Grunting, he got up slowly and walked to the table. His mother put a plate of food in front of him. It was covered with a steaming heap of bacon, scrambled eggs, and French toast. A glass of milk sat by Inuyasha's plate. Inukoro, Inuyasha's little brother, was almost finished with his food. "Where were you last night Big Brother?" (P.S. I made Inuyasha have a younger brother because I thought it would be cute that way so don't hate me, just keep reading.)

"None of your business." Inuyasha retorted, and started eating.

"Mama! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Inukoro whined over to their mother who was removing her apron, which was stained with grease.

"Inu, be nice!" She scolded the older brother.

"Pfft, I was out with friends. By the way, where's Sesshomaru?"

Inukoro answered softly. "Probably at some girls house."

"Inukoro!"

"Sorry! But we all know it's true!"

"Go get ready for school."

"Fine." He agreed, then hopped down from his chair and disappeared down the hall into his room.

Inuyasha finished his breakfast quickly, then tossed his dishes into the sink. Grabbing his book bag, he walked out the front door. Passing his red Ferrari, Inuyasha didn't want to look to conspicuous driving to school, he clambered into another car of his. (Inu's parents are rich by the way. His dad owns Apple. Not in real life just in the fanfic.) A dark red convertible. Searching for the key on his keyring, he pulled out his cell for a moment to look at the time, 9:15, he had to get going. Inuyasha saw an object moving past his phone. He looked closer. It was Kagome, she was running to school. Inuyasha dropped his keys as he was staring at her. He shook his head to get out of his trance, he picked up his keys and shoved them into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway. Driving down the road, he caught up to Kagome in a few seconds. "Need a ride?" Inuyasha shouted over the engine.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome looked over to see who had yelled. She saw a red convertible by her side and at the wheel, was Inuyasha. She didn't look where she was going, and her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk. Kagome stumbled and started to fall forward. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hard ground to connect with her face. The vroom of the car stopped at that moment and strong arms gripped her waist. The cement didn't come, Kagome opened her eyes a bit to see that she was leaning over, so far that she would've fallen, but she didn't. Kagome was lifted back to her feet. She spun around to see who was behind her. It was Inuyasha and his car was carelessly parked on the side of the road. He quickly let go of Kagome and took a few steps back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, too speechless to say anything. "Okay, then, do you want a ride to school?" Inuyasha asked, motioning to his car.

Kagome regained her voice enough to agree to the offer. Inuyasha led her over to the convertible and opened the door for her. He climbed in over the door on the driver side, started it up and drove off. They didn't speak for five minutes, Kagome was still trying to get over what had happened just now and the night before. She averted her gaze to some of the scenery going past. "So," He started, bringing Kagome's attention back to earth. "I'm sorry about last night and scaring you just now. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess so." Kagome said quietly.

Pretty good right? Each of the chapters are about 6-7 pages long on my computer. So they will all be about the same length. I'm happy for reviews to! Tanks to everyone out there in the fan fiction universe that helps me get through my dilemmas! PEACE! 


	3. The Secret is Out

Chapter 3 is now up and running! I wrote this while watching The A-team, so you might see a couple references to the movie. (The new one) If you've ever seen it then you will know which lines I used. I love that movie! I've watched it about ten times so far. Anyways, read on and Review! (P.S. Words get worse from here on out.)

Inuyasha drove up to the school parking lot. Kagome took her hand and attempted to hide her face. Her and Inuyasha had been talking on the way to school after he had apologized and she found out that he wasn't half-bad. He was actually nice once you got to know him. They were talking about the crimes in the city, and the army, stuff like that that he had started the conversation on. " Long story short, their assassins in polo shirts!" Inuyasha exclaimed while parking the car in a free space and pulling his keys out.

"So true." Kagome agreed with him and got out of the car.

They said their parting words and Kagome walked over to Sango who had just walked away from slapping the guy named Miroku, hard. "Hey there!" Sango said, running over to Kagome.

"Hi Sango."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"I told you, nothing's wrong."

"Then why were you with Inuyasha. In his car." Sango blurted out, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Kagome paused. "Umm… He gave me a ride, is that so wrong? I was running late anyway."

Sango waved her hand. The two began walking to the school. "I know something's up between you two. Getting guys is like the game at the fun fair when you try to pick up the stuffed animal with the claw. You almost never win, and I think you won."

"Ha ha, ah ha, come on." Kagome laughed sarcastically, and they both walked off to first hour.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha saw Kagome stride off to her friend Sango. Seeing her from behind, Inuyasha thought Kagome was the only girl that could look that good. He clambered out of the drivers seat and followed Kagome to the building. Koga, one of the chosen few that were Inuyasha's friends, came up behind him and said hello. "How you been?" Koga asked, walking backwards, trying to face Inuyasha and go to class at the same time.

"I'm good." Inuyasha answered. "What about you?"

"Same. So what's up with you and that hottie in your car?"

"Shut up. I gave her a ride after I caught her from falling. At least I'm not like you and Ayame. I have a plan to get her to like me, it's gonna work, and I love it when a plan comes together."

"Ayame was a bad move, I admit. But I'm have my sights set on someone else. Anyway back to your situation, you better do something quick. Some other guy will snatch her out from under your damn nose and take her away to a hell of a life that would be way more amusing than the life she could've had with you."

"Didn't I just tell you and your damn mouth to shut up?" Inuyasha retorted to Koga's mini-speech. "Now go on and get your damn ass to class or I'm gonna beat the shit out of it."

Koga laughed and ran away. Inuyasha caught a glance of Kagome turning down a different hallway. He stared after her and didn't look where he was going and rammed himself into a wall. Holding his head, Inuyasha went to class.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After a boring first hour, Inuyasha hurried to his next class, excited to see Kagome again. He never did that. He wanted to execute his plan and put it to action. Inuyasha is going to ask Kagome to meet him after school at the park a mile away. Not too far and not too close, the perfect spot. Walking into the room, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was already sat down next to Sango. He swore softly to himself and sat down in his seat, diagonal from where Kagome was.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome wriggled in her seat, feeling like there was something boring into her backside. _Probably Inuyasha. _She thought, and scribbled down more notes in her notebook. The teacher announced that there would be a speaker at the school tomorrow and it was mandatory for students to attend the auditorium for the presentation. "Aw man!" Kagome groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sango questioned.

"I don't like big crowds!" Kagome told her friend. "I've never been good with them. I always either hyperventilate or just faint if I've been in the room too long."

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure there's a nice, big open space for you over by the door." Sango reassured Kagome.

Kagome nodded, looking hopefully up at Sango. They continued their work until the bell rang, then rounded up their stuff and walked to their next class. The rest of the day was the same as always. Sango had rehearsals to go to for the school play so Kagome had to walk home by herself again. She hoped she didn't run into Inuyasha again. Or those nasty gang members again. So instead she took a different way home through the local park. It was longer than her usual way home but it was a beautiful day so Kagome didn't care. The birds were singing and there were whisps of clouds in the sky. The trees were swaying to the rhythm the wind. Kagome heard someone walking farther up the path. She kept walking, thinking it was nothing. But instead it was Inuyasha, the very person that Kagome did **not **want to see on her way home. She stopped. Kagome saw him look around, attempting to see of there was anyone looking. He didn't see Kagome who was concealed by a tree that she had jumped behind. Peering around the edge, she saw Inuyasha take his hat off and reveal fuzzy dog ears sprouting from the top of his head. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha spun around, knowing that someone was watching and flipped his hat back on quickly. "Who's there?" He said loudly, then sniffed. "Kagome? What are you doing behind a tree?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Kagome asked, stepping out from her hiding place.

He hesitated. "Uhh,"

"I should say I'm sorry for spying on you." Kagome interrupted him. "And I need to ask, how did you get those…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked up at Inuyasha's hat.

He removed the cap and showed his ears once again. "I've never told anyone this, but, my family had to move from my old school because my secret was found out. I guess I have to leave this one now too, now that you know."

"I know what? I'm still confused."

"I'm a half-demon."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Now you know the truth." Inuyasha said turning away, to hide his face. "I'm not like you mortals, I live longer, I have faster recovery time, I have claws, fangs, and a strong nose, that's how I knew it was you. By your scent. My older brother, well technically he's my half-brother, is a full demon, we had different mothers, unfortunately his mom died and mine's still alive. But he doesn't live with us, but he visits a lot. He likes my little brother, who is a full demon too. But not me. I'm too different than him for him to like me."

"Why does that matter?"

Inuyasha spun around and glared at the girl. "What did you say?" He asked, taking a step forward in curiousness.

"I said why does that matter. You can still live life normally, even if people knew." Kagome told him. "You don't have to ruled by what your friends say about you. You can trust them. Personally, I really like your ears." She reached up and took his hat off. Revealing the fuzzy ears again.

Kagome dropped the hat on the ground and with her free hand, reached up and scratched right behind the fuzz. Inuyasha closed his eyes and entered a state of bliss. He heard Kagome's bell-like laugh, and smiled, showing his fangs. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome's locked with his. Hers were full of happiness and life. The perfect moment.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome saw his molten amber eyes reveal themselves and stare into her own chocolate brown ones. He felt her hand retreat. Inuyasha grabbed it and brought it back up to his head. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It feels good. I don't know why but it does." He answered, shutting his eyelids again.

"It's sort of weird for me though, scratching a boy's head, where he has dog ears. It's crazy."

"Not for me. It's who I am." Inuyasha lowered Kagome's hand and opened his eyes once more. "I'll walk you home."

They started off to Kagome's house in silence. After a while, Inuyasha spoke first. "So why were you taking this way home? Isn't it longer for you this way?" He asked, not looking over at Kagome.

She saw his ears twitch. "It's too good of a day. And I wanted to so there." She told him, not taking her gaze away from his head.

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked forward, Kagome lowered her head and watched her feet. Soon they were out of the park and walking down the street to Kagome's house. "There it is." Kagome announced when they arrived. "It's getting late, why don't you have dinner with us?"

Inuyasha hesitated, never being asked to have dinner with a girl in his life. He wasn't sure of what to say. "Come on, we're having steak." She said in a sing-song voice.

He eventually took her up on her offer and walked inside after Kagome. The house was spotless and everything was organized very neatly. Kagome's mother walked towards them. "Hello Kagome. Who's your friend?" She asked while Inuyasha was busy staring at everything besides the people in the room.

"This is Inuyasha. He walked me home, it's getting late so I invited him to dinner." Kagome explained.

Kagome's mom averted her gaze up to Inuyasha's head, which was uncovered. The two had forgotten his hat in the park. Thank God he had his ears flattened against his head or he would've been toast. (French toast in my opinion.) "That's fine with me, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Kagome nodded and led Inuyasha up to her room.

"We forgot your hat!"

"I forgot my hat!"

The two said at the same time as soon as the door was fully shut. They tried to hold back laughter but failed. Inuyasha burst out first, laughing so hard that he fell down on the floor leaning up next to Kagome's bed. She sat down _on_ the bed _before_ she fell down out of laughter. Kagome ended up falling backward. Inuyasha's hand appeared over the edge of the bed and gently brushed Kagome's upper thigh. She quieted down instantly, Inuyasha did too, wondering what was wrong. Kagome was glaring at him. "What'd I do?" He asked, pulling himself up to sit next to Kagome on the comforter.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Something I did right?"

Kagome's mouth wouldn't work. She wanted to tell him off but she couldn't, her lips were covered by something. The thing was soft, warm, and behind it were sharp, long objects that were partly wet. At least her nose still worked, and her eyes, which saw a very close up shot of Inuyasha's face. It was in a state of bliss, like when Kagome was rubbing his ears. His hand slid up to cradle the back of her head. Souta walked in at that moment, shouting. "TIME FOR SUPPER!"

Inuyasha pulled away before Souta could get a glance of the two on the bed. "Okay Souta, you don't need to come in shouting like that." Kagome complained.

The hanyou stared at the girl. _Does that mean that she might like me?_ _She didn't say anything about that just now. _He thought to himself, then followed the brother and sister out to the dining room table. Inuyasha smelled the delicious meaty scent of the freshly cooked steak that was steaming on the table. The other foods consisted of corn, bread and butter, mashed potatoes, and rice. Kagome plopped him down in one of the chairs that he almost passed by and sat down next to him. Kagome's grandfather was telling storied about the place, or time is a better word, called the Feudal Era. A time when demons thrived. They listened as they ate. "Not many still live in these parts of the world." He continued, and Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha. "But there are some that have been hidden for hundreds of years. Some even might live among us today." Grandpa stopped.

"That was an interesting story Grandpa." Kagome's mother stood up and took some of the empty plates. "I hope our new friend enjoyed dinner?"

Inuyasha finally spoke. "It was great! I gotta go, my mom will probably be wondering where I am." He stood to leave.

Kagome also stood and followed him out the door. She walked with him down to the corner. The moon had risen during the time that Inuyasha was at Kagome's house. There were whisps of clouds in the navy sky. Inuyasha was pretty sure of where to go, so he said. "Are you sure you know where to go? I mean you don't live that far away but still." Kagome said to him as they arrived at the corner.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes I'm sure." He said, turning to face her. "My house is just down the road."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." He had inched closer to Kagome and leaned down, but hesitated.

Inuyasha stood up straight and walked down the sidewalk.

That moment when Souta walked in, I took that from the episode _The Day of Days _in the eighth season. You can watch the episodes on some website I forget the name. I'm gonna get the fourth chapter on as soon as I can. Probably the next day or two it'll be on here. PEACE!


	4. Love and Hate

_Wow I am typing this story very fast. Faster than my other one at least. Anyway here's chapter 4, hope you like it! Review please!_

_**Chapter 4: Love and Hate**_

_Kagome watched Inuyasha stride down the path to his own house. She watched him until he turned a corner and she could see his beautiful silver hair no more. "What am I thinking?" Kagome yelled very softly at herself. "I don't like any guys. Everything's going to work out in the end." _

_She walked back to her own house, and walked in the door. Kagome saw her mother cleaning the dishes and her grandpa telling the oblivious Souta more stories about the feudal era. Souta was hypnotized by the television that was showing one of his favorite T.V. episodes. Kagome went up to her room and got dressed in her puppy-printed pajamas and climbed into bed. She faintly smelled the scent of Inuyasha, fresh rain and nature, pure wilderness. It lulled her to sleep. _

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_Inuyasha walked away from Kagome, punishing himself for not making a move or even telling her his real feeling. He ran to the park, where him and Kagome were just a few hours ago. He found his cap, which was still in the place where Kagome had dropped it before. Inuyasha brushed it off with his clawed hand, and looked at his claws for a moment. Why would any girl like me for what I am? _He thought. Returning his hat to it's rightful place over his ears, Inuyasha continued his walk home. Inuyasha's mother, father, and little brother were all asleep. The only one awake was Sesshomaru, who was laying on the couch. "Where've you been? Your mom was worried sick." He told Inuyasha who had tried to sneak up the stairs without being seen.

"I was at a friends house having supper. Is that so wrong that I like being with my friend?" Inuyasha informed him, he was sort of telling the truth.

Sesshomaru stretched and stood, then walked over to face Inuyasha. "You think your so smug. But do you know what?" He poked Inuyasha's shoulder. "I actually **care **for my family and don't go off on some adventure, leaving them behind to defend themselves on their own when a murderer is loose in the city!" Sesshomaru finished shouting at his younger half-brother.

Inuyasha looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't change who I am and FYI, I **do **care about **my **family. But you can't tell me what to do!" He retorted, storming out towards the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere as long as it's far away from you!" Inuyasha yelled back to Sesshomaru and leaped out of the doorway, heading to the forest near the city.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The sun rose over the tip of Mt. Fuji, lighting up the world so it can wake for the day. Inuyasha didn't want the sun's light, he wanted the moon's. The darkness that the moon brought with it, the darkness that obscured the objects. The light was too hard for Inuyasha's sensitive eyes. He jumped down from his perch in one of the highest trees and crouched beneath the canopy, having it shadow him from the day. Inuyasha was turning wilder by the second. His normally straight hair was tangled and messy. The claws and fangs that he owned were larger and more deadly. The clothes that he had worn at Kagome's the night before were in shreds, held together by only a few threads. The wild Inuyasha sped off deeper into the depths and darkness. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha since last night, after he left for his home. She wondered where he could've gotten off to. She did know his secret. Maybe he was afraid that she told somebody. But Kagome would never do that. Her mind wandered off into her own little world. "Hello. Kagome. Kagome are you in there? Earth to Kagome!" She heard a voice say, Sango.

"Hmm, what?"

"What's going on? You've been in a trance ever since school started. Is it because Inuyasha's not here?" Sango asked, leaning over to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired."

The pair was in their second to last hour, and still no sign of Inuyasha. He had missed gym, which was the one class that he never skipped. The bell rang and everybody got up and left. Kagome decided to go looking for Inuyasha after school was over, even if she had too walk all over town too find the guy. He was most likely in the forest near the city.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome veered off in the direction of the woods. Sango had offered her a ride but she refused, not wanting to risk Inuyasha getting his secret revealed to more than one person. While walking down the path, Kagome went through a list in her head. A list of possible places where Inuyasha might be. First, forest, he loved being outdoors and close to nature. Second, the park, looking for his hat. Third, his house, doing nothing. Kagome decided to check each of these places in order. She arrived at the edge of the trees that very moment. She looked into the darkness, hearing the sounds of the night when it was day where she was standing. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped inside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome had searched for an hour so far. She knew her parents would've been worried, so she had called her house to tell them that she would be sleeping over at Sango's house, they had refused at first but eventually Kagome forced them into letting her go. _Snap!_ There was a twig snapping behind her. She twirled around. "Who's there?" She asked loudly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Kagome heard a menacing growl. She swallowed. Her breathing got ragged, and a wild-looking Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows. "Kagome, is that you?" He asked, holding his head like he was fighting a mental battle.

"Yes it's me, are you alright? You don't look like yourself." Kagome mentioned.

He had messy purple streaks on the sides of his face, his eyes which were normally a molten amber color were blood red. Kagome looked down and saw his claws, which were barely noticeable before but now were more deadly. "I don't know…what's going…on." He tried to say while his voice faded in and out from growl.

Inuyasha almost fell down. Kagome reached forward and stopped him from leaning too far over and held him up. She felt the muscles rippling beneath his skin. Kagome smiled just a bit and sighed. She admitted to herself that she loved someone. That someone being Inuyasha. "Can you please just get control?" Kagome begged. "Please. Go back to normal. For me."

The growling subsided. Kagome looked into his eyes, which were back to their normal, beautiful gold. She couldn't see his claws anymore and the purple streaks had disappeared. Inuyasha slumped down. Kagome tried to lift him back up, but she wasn't strong enough, so laid him down on the soft ground. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, moving a strand of silver hair from his face. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open. He sat up quickly, then cradled his head. "Agh, what happened?" He asked.

"Um…I'm not so sure. I think you were going crazy or something. You had purple on your cheeks and you were growling at me." Kagome explained, helping Inuyasha to his feet.

He had a confused look on his face. "Well I just got here! I had no idea what was going on!" Kagome said after an awkward silence.

Inuyasha stumbled over a stone that strayed onto the path. "Be careful!" Kagome warned him, he stopped. "Now what?"

He quickly spun around and connected his mouth with hers. She felt his fangs on her lips. His were warm and soft against hers, being gentle yet wanting more.

Kagome pulled back and they kept walking in silence.

Sorry this chapter was cut short. It just felt like it was the right place to stop. But it's good for it's shortness no? As always, review please and PEACE! ( P.S. The next chapter is about halfway done so I'm going to be able to put it up very soon!)


	5. Beautiful Night, Ugly Day, and Plans

Ready for chapter 5! Then here we go!

**Chapter 5: Beautiful night, Ugly Day, and Plans.**

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the forest for an hour. Talking, kissing, having fun. Soon the sun had gone down over the trees, leaving the two in almost complete darkness. Only the colorful dim light of the sunset was to guide them out and back home. Inuyasha insisted on staying longer, but Kagome didn't want to. "Why do you want to leave?" He asked.

Kagome hesitated. It was one of her embarrassing secrets. "Umm… you really want to know?"

"Uh duh. Why do you think I'm asking you?"

_Here we go. _Kagome thought before answering. "Just don't laugh." He nodded. "I'm afraid…of the…dark."

Awkward silence moment. She could tell Inuyasha was trying desperately to hold back a chuckle. "I thought I told you to not laugh!" Kagome snapped at him, shoving him backwards.

"Sorry." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "But it's too late now to get out of here while there's still light. Just wait. I have to show you something once the light is gone."

Kagome crossed her arms an raised an eyebrow. "I'm totally serious this time." He said, walking towards Kagome and uncrossing her arms.

"Fine." She said after a minute.

The two walked along, waiting for the sun to fully go down. The bugs and plants didn't bother Kagome at all, it was the thought of being trapped out there was the thing that worried her. "Why are you scared?" A voice pulled Kagome out from her thoughts.

"What? I'm not scared!" Kagome answered, then chuckled nervously.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Not! Shut up!"

(sorry peoples no sits in this fanfic.L Or is there?) Kagome was fuming. It was almost to the point where smoke would've came out of her ears. The sun disappeared and the two were plunged into a never-ending darkness. Kagome screamed softly. Inuyasha put his hand around her shoulders to comfort her. Kagome saw the silhouette of his hand pointing forward into the night. Kagome squinted her eyes to try to see what he was pointing at. There was a faint glow of something. The thing fluttered over to Kagome's face. She saw that it was a glowing bird. A glowing purple bird. It tweeted at her. She laughed and held out her finger. The bird landed, it felt as light as a feather. (Ooh, bad pun.) The rest of the forest lit up with color. Blues, greens, purples, and yellows shone on the pair. Kagome's fear vanished. Inuyasha smiled his signature crooked smile and chuckled. "I found out that this happened when I was a child. I ran away because my brother Sesshomaru played a trick on me." He explained as the bird flew away again. "My mother said that I should've been more careful. So I ran, and ran, and ran. At first I was scared too, but after it lit up, I also cheered up. After spending the night here I went home and got revenge."

"What did you do to him?"

"I…uh…put…itching powder…in his bed."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Classic!" She said once she could speak. "Another idea is to put saran wrap across the door so you don't see it then _Boom!_ the person runs into it, wondering why there is a mysterious force field on the door."

"I'll keep that one in mind for April Fool's!"

Another awkward silence came over the two. Standing in a meadow of color, Inuyasha thought Kagome was the only girl that he could ever want. He looked down into her soulful, chocolate brown eyes, while she stared into his molten amber ones. Inuyasha leaned down a little bit, not wanting to rush. Kagome must've thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. Kagome knew what he was going to do. She raised herself up on her toes and closed the small gap between them. She felt like this would destroy her family, making them live with the thought that she loved the worst kid in school. Kagome didn't really care at the moment. She loved Inuyasha, she was kissing the love of her life. Nothing else mattered at the time. Inuyasha tilted his head, his teeth gently brushing Kagome's lips. His tongue was hidden behind his fangs. He wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's slim waist and she slid her hands up over his broad shoulders. He pulled back and took a deep breath. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kagome said back to him.

They kissed for a while longer, then Inuyasha retreated again. "We should get you home." He whispered in Kagome's ear. "Your parents are probably worried sick."

"Nope." Kagome answered, feeling Inuyasha kiss her neck. "My parents think I'm at Sango's house right now, at a sleepover. So we can stay out all night."

"Perfect."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

By the time it was morning, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had gotten any sleep. Thank God it was a Saturday morning. It was a dreary day. Clouds hung low in the sky and fog clung to the ground. The two had spent the whole night getting to know each other better, exploring the forest, and admitting some of their secrets. Kagome would've never believed that Inuyasha was such a softie on the inside. He actually had some feelings for stuff. Like he couldn't see a girl in trouble or pain. According to him for some reason. He told Kagome that back in his old home he had a girlfriend named Kikyo. She had been walking home one day and ran into some gang members, just like Kagome had. They had beaten her up until she was begging for mercy. She had tried to fight back and they liked her spunk. They took her in and made her one of them. Kagome mentioned that one of the girls in the gang that had jumped her was named Kikyo. "So she's alive?" He asked hopefully.

Kagome nodded. A smile showed itself on Inuyasha's face. She then started telling him about her life back in her hometown. She had a boyfriend named Hojo. He was sweet and cared about her, but he was to obsessed with fitness and health. "He doesn't sound like your type." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Believe me, he wasn't." Kagome said. "So when I moved, I left my feelings for him behind and wanted to start a new life."

Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off, then held out his hand to Kagome. She took it and he lifted her to her feet. "We should get you home." Inuyasha said.

"Won't your parents be worried too?"

"I run off all the time. They won't be. I could be gone for a whole week and the won't even think about me."

"I still think you should go home."

"Alright, alright, keep your head on. Let's go!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome after him and ran into the forest.

The two soon made it out and arrived at the city. The time was around noon, so they decided to go out for lunch. At Wcnald's, they ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks. Kagome got diet Pepsi, Inuyasha got Mt. Dew. They ate in silence, not knowing what to talk about because they pretty much talked about everything they could think of when they spent the night in the forest. Kagome looked up from her burger, just in time to see Sango walking through the door with Miroku close behind her. "Crap!" Kagome whispered, then slumped down as far as she could in her seat.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked, then started to turn around. "Is that Sango?"

"Inuyasha! Get down! She'll see you!" Kagome kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Why? It's not like there's gonna be a problem. She might not even notice us!"

"You spoke too soon. Her she comes."

Sango strode over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting. "I see you two have met officially now." She said. "But what I want to know is, why are you having lunch in a Wcnald's? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Kagome retorted, not giving Inuyasha the chance to answer.

"I don't know. At least you could've picked somewhere more romantic."

Inuyasha took the chance to speak while Kagome was searching for words. "Like what, a glowing forest?" He shot a grin to Kagome, she giggled softly.

"Ha ha very funny. Like those would ever exist. I meant like the movies or something." Sango said sarcastically.

Kagome kicked Inuyasha again to keep him from talking, and spoke herself. "Wait, I have a question for you now." Kagome turned to face Sango. "If you're telling us to go somewhere more "romantic", then why are you two here?"

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, only to get slapped by Sango by doing so. "Don't talk. I know how to handle this." She set a hand down on the table. "Why don't we go on a double date? You and him, and me and Miroku."

"That's not a bad idea." Inuyasha mumbled from his side of the table.

Kagome shot him a shut-up glance then returned to the conversation. "Fine. We will. Where?"

There was a moment of silence. After a while Miroku suggested that they go to the movies. Kagome said the Japanese Gardens. Sango mentioned something about the Aquarium in the next town over. "Why not the theme park?" Inuyasha finally said.

Everybody looked over at him. He raised his hands in a surrender position. "Okay, okay, I'm shutting up."

Sango's eyes lit up. "No, that's perfect! We can go next week!"

Sango and Miroku finally left the restaurant and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone to themselves. They paid the bill and also left. "I think next week's gonna be fun." Inuyasha announced.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder to keep her warm from the humid fog.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm good. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me."

"No."

"We are going on an official date next week. You are going to be my girlfriend in seven days. I have rights to know what's troubling you."

"I said it's nothing, just, family stuff."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and kept walking. Kagome's mind was certainly **not **thinking about her family. She was thinking about a totally different subject. Could she really have a future with a half-demon?

Another chapter done! Yay! Until the next chapter! PEACE!


	6. The Theme Park

Chapter 6! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: The Theme Park**

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome climbed in the front seat of Sango's pink-and-black Cobra.

Sango had called Kagome the day before to announce that they were going to go to the mall the next day to pick out some clothes for the theme park. Kagome had initially resisted the offer, but Sango said that they had to be properly dressed for the rides. Nothing too baggy, nothing too tight. Everything had to be perfect. They went to many stores, trying on everything that might have worked, though nothing surpassed Sango's expectations. The two finally found something to where at the last shop in the mall. Sango bought a silver tank-top and a pair of black jeans. Kagome had finally found something that Sango approved of, a baggy light blue top with a deep blue spaghetti strap to wear under it. A pair of deep blue jeans finished the outfit. Kagome tried it on and slowly stepped out from the dressing room. Sango gasped as she caught sight of her friend. "Oh, Kagome that's perfect! Let's go!" They purchased Kagome's new outfit and went home. Sango dropped Kagome off at her house then drove home. Kagome sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet." She walked into the house and up to her room, noticing that her mother had left her a note telling Kagome that they were gone at a hot spring.

Flopping down on her bed, her thoughts were filled with images of Inuyasha. His face, his silhouette, his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes. Kagome tried to not think about what would happen if he lost control of himself while she was around. She stood and took some hangers from her closet and began to put her new clothes away. A knock sounded from the window. She looked over and saw Inuyasha crouching on the roof. Kagome walked over and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She asked while he clambered into her room.

"I wanted to see you." Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Kagome smirked. "Well you came at the perfect time. My mom, grandpa, and brother are all out at a hot spring so there's no one around."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome again. This time on the lips. He pushed her over and onto the bed. Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers more fiercely. Kagome turned her head to the side. He was practically on top of her. Inuyasha switched from kissing her mouth to her neck. "Inuyasha. We should stop." She moaned.

He stopped, but didn't move. "Do you want to?" He asked.

"No." Kagome answered, closing her eyes. "But we should anyway."

Inuyasha sat up, then sighed as he laid down next to Kagome. They laid in silence. No one speaking to the other. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"I don't know. Why?"

"No reason, I just don't like the sound of silence."

"Silence has no sound."

"Exactly. I don't like no sound. It's unnerving."

Kagome stood up and walked over to her desk. Reaching over she turned on her radio. It started playing. "Better?"

"Much."

Kagome walked back over and laid back down next to Inuyasha. She put her head down on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart and breathing. It lulled her to sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome had fallen asleep on his chest a while ago. Inuyasha hadn't moved since, not wanting to wake her. He thought about what would happen if he lost control of himself. He looked over at the clock. 1:37 a.m.. He hadn't eaten since lunch which was twelve hours ago, due to the fact that Sesshomaru had forgotten about Inuyasha and how he had locked the hanyou in his room. Eventually he had had enough and climbed out the window and went to Kagome's house. Inuyasha's stomach growled. _Damn. _He cursed in his mind while Kagome's eyes blinked open and she yawned. "Inu…yasha?" She asked sleepily. "Are you hungry or something'?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch."

Kagome stretched and stood. She held out her hand to Inuyasha. "I'm awake now, so I'll make a midnight snack."

The two headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Kagome found some apples, peanut butter, and chocolate chips. She mixed the chips in the creamy peanut butter and cut the apples into slices. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with a disgusted look. "How can that taste good?"

Kagome brought the food over to the table where Inuyasha had sat down. "You'll be surprised at what I can make." She dipped an apple slice into the concoction and gave it to Inuyasha. "Just try it."

She dipped her own and plopped it into her mouth. Inuyasha reluctantly put his into his mouth and chewed slowly. The taste was delicious. The sour apple, sweet chocolate, and the salty peanut butter was a perfect combination. "I take back what I said this is amazing!" He took another apple, dipped it, and took a bite.

"I told you." Kagome smiled and also ate another.

(I'm just going to say this now. This is actually a real recipe. You take apples, preferably red delicious, peanut butter, the creamy kind, and some chocolate chips, the ones that you bake cookies with. You mix the chocolate chips and the peanut butter together and cut up the apples. Then you take and apple and take a reasonable amount of the peanut-chip mix. Then eat it. It tastes wonderful, trust me. And for you people out there who are allergic to peanuts I'm sorry. Thank you for your time now keep reading.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The group had carpooled in Sango's Cobra. Sango driving, Miroku in the passenger seat, and Inuyasha and Kagome squeezed next to each other in the back. It took an hour of nonsensically getting lost when it would have only taken twenty minutes if Sango had actually known the way to the theme park. This was what happened:

"Turn left! Left!"

"No, we have to go right!"

"GO UP!"

"What?"

"Just stop and let's figure this all out."

"Turn here, turn here, turn here, awww…"

"When we're in your car, you can turn where you want."

Everybody argued on where to go and what direction the theme park was in. Sango finally pulled over on the side of the highway and turned the engine off. "Okay, we're pulled over, now will someone please tell me where we're going?" She demanded.

Miroku pulled out a folded map and tried to open it up. "Just give it to me!" Inuyasha snapped and yanked the half-open map away from Miroku's grasp.

Inuyasha unfolded it perfectly and found the road they were on. They weren't that far from the theme park, they just had to find out how to get there. Kagome sighed and smiled. She knew the way, she just didn't feel like telling the others the way. Kagome chuckled softly. "What are you laughing at?" Miroku asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to figuring the way. After fifteen minutes of arguing, the group finally drove off and made it to the theme park. Kagome climbed out after Inuyasha. "You know there was a way easier way to get here?"

"No, what was it?"

"Asking me for directions. I know this town like the back of my hand."

"You could've said something about that!"

"Too late. Let's go!"

In the theme park, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all wanted to go on the biggest roller coaster in the park, but Sango didn't want to. They later found out that Sango was scared of heights. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Kagome begged her friend. "Just close your eyes on the way up."

Sango shook her head side to side. "No, I can't, when ever I'm up that high I get queasy."

Miroku, who stood behind Sango, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the line. "Miroku! What are you doing? You know I can't stand big rides like this!"

"It'll be fun." He quoted Kagome. "And it'll help you get over your fear."

The four waited in line for and hour, then, getting to the seats, Inuyasha and Kagome climbed in next to each other in one row, while Miroku and Sango sat behind them. Sango was breathing hard. "You'll be okay. At least it's not the biggest roller coaster in the world."

The cars began slowly making their way up to the first hill. Sango's eyes were shut tight. The track evened out and began to dip downward. They shot off almost at a ninety-degree angle, plummeting towards the ground. Sango was screaming her head off, while Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were laughing with joy. "How can you laugh at a time like this? We're all gonna die if the car flips off the track!"

No one answered. After a few more minutes, the track evened out and the ride came to a stop. Sango, shaking, climbed out of the car followed by Miroku. "Are you okay?" He asked as they exited the ride.

"F-f-fine. J-just, r-relived." She stuttered.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over. "How's she doin'?" Kagome asked, while the two girls sat down on a nearby bench.

"Me and Inuyasha are going to another ride, you wanna come?"

"No." Sango managed to say. "I'll pass on this one. You go on without me."

Kagome stood up and Miroku took her spot. "You go on. I'll stay with Sango." He informed her.

Kagome looked at her friend with a worried look then back at Miroku, and nodded. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they both walked away. Miroku stayed with Sango until she got over her fear. She stood up and stretched, then turned to Miroku. He was staring into the sky. "Miroku? Are you okay?" She asked while waving a hand in front of his face.

"BARIUM! COBALT! EINSTEIN! KOOL-AID!" He shouted, then slumped back down, sleeping.

Sango backed away from him, acting like she didn't know him until everybody looked away. She walked back. "What's wrong with you? You were fine just a while ago. Maybe the sun got to you."

Miroku had woken up and began rummaging through a trashcan. "Yup. Definitely the sun." Sango grabbed Miroku's shirt collar and dragged him to a secluded part of the park, in the shadows of the old Ferris Wheel.

She slapped him hard on the cheek. "Wake up!" She shouted softly. "Snap out of it! We're here on a date, remember?" She slapped him again on the other cheek. "Get your head out of the sun and down here where it's supposed to be!"

Miroku blinked up at the her. "What…happened?" He asked, gripping his head.

"I have no idea." Sango asked. "But you were looking at the sun, screamed 'barium, cobalt, Einstein, kool-aid.', then fell asleep. Then when you woke up a minute later, you were sorting through the trashcan. Something is wrong with you."

"No kidding."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha had brought Kagome to the Tunnel of Love. A old ride that had swans for boats, and the entrance was a giant heart. They clambered into one of the stupid swans, they paint was chipping off them, and the person at the controls started up the ride and the pair in the swan were plunged into darkness. "Why did you bring me to the most dumbest ride in the park when we could've gone to a more exciting ride instead?" Kagome asked as they lights flickered on and the animatronics started up.

"I don't know. Just wanted to do something calming for a change." He answered, then the robots began getting jerky.

The lights snapped off, returning the two to darkness. "How, is this, CALMING IN ANY WAY?" Kagome screamed.

A voice came over the intercom. "Do not panic, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. I repeat, do not panic. We will have the ride up and running as soon as possible." It said.

"How do I not panic when it's dark in here!" Kagome screeched.

She felt Inuyasha move his arms. "Can you keep it down, your hurting my ears." He said, shifting in his seat.

Kagome turned and glared at the faint shape of Inuyasha. "I'm kinda freaked out right now so I cant, keep, QUIET!" Her quiet voice ended in a scream.

"We'll get out of here eventually."

"Eventually isn't soon enough."

Another chapter done! Everybody has difficulties at the theme park. Miroku got heat stroke and went crazy, Sango was afraid of heights, and now Kagome and Inuyasha are stuck in the Tunnel of Love. Dramatic. Funny. Find out what happens in the next chapter! PEACE!


	7. Ride and Stuck

Chapter 7! Hope you peeps like it!

**Chapter 7: Ride and Stuck**

Kagome had been fidgeting the whole time that she and Inuyasha were trapped in the darkened ride. He had tried starting a couple conversations, with no avail because Kagome was too freaked and her mind was occupied by other thoughts. Like when they were going to go get out of the tunnel. Inuyasha took his cell phone out of his pocket as it went off. It was Miroku, asking where they were. He replied and stuck the Droid back into his pocket, attempting to return it before Kagome was the light. "You had your cell phone the whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered. "Why? Don't you have yours?"

"No. I left it at my house because I didn't want to lose it on any of the roller coasters! Why didn't you take out your phone at first?"

"I didn't need to. I can see almost perfectly. Half-demon, remember?"

Kagome stood and the swan boat rocked, threatening to tip over. "Don't you care if I'm freaking out?" She screamed. "This situation would have been so much more tolerant if you took your cell out!" She stomped her foot, then took a step over to the other side of the boat.

With the weight shifted to one side, the boat couldn't stay upright, and flipped over. Kagome shouted something that Inuyasha didn't hear. He felt the water surrounding his body. Fingers brushed his arm. He grasped the hand with his and with the other, pushed himself upward. The two broke the surface, panting. "Smooth." Inuyasha said, and flicked the droplets of water off of his ears.

"Oh shut up." Kagome retorted, and stood up.

The water only came up to the middle of her thighs. Inuyasha rose as well. She squeezed the water out of her hair and stuck out her tongue. "Man, this water tastes like rotten cheese." She stated.

Inuyasha chuckled. This day was getting to be quite an adventure. "At least you can't smell it like me. It bet you it smells worse than it tastes." He told Kagome.

"What does it smell like?" She asked.

"Um…right now I would say rotten garbage mixed with some moldy food, some sewage, and skunk stink for seasoning."

Kagome made a gagging nose. "Gross."

"Tell me about it."

Inuyasha remembered his phone and took it out. It was dripping wet and smelled horrible, but overall it was fine. It still lit up and worked. He returned it to his pocket and looked around. Some of the animatronics had been splashed with water and there were puddles on the floor next to the stinky river. The swan boat was still upside down. "We made a mess." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Well I can't see so, sure." Kagome said back to him.

They walked over and sat down next to the freaky robots on the edge of the stage. Kagome pulled her legs out of the water, not wanting her toes to turn all wrinkly. Inuyasha did as well, but for a whole different reason. He didn't want his legs smelling like shit.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Being bored for half an hour in the dark doesn't do much for the brain. Thinking about one or two things a million times. Inuyasha had suggested the I Have Never game, but Kagome didn't want to. "Why would I?" She asked when Inuyasha mentioned the game.

"It'll give us something to do, and because I'm tired of waiting."

"I'll play your game, but we'll need light though."

As if on cue, the lights in the ride turned on, but none of the robots started moving. The voice came over the intercom. "We have gotten the power to the lights up and running. Soon we will be able to start the boats up and get you out."

"Well that was perfect. Let's play!"

"You start." Kagome offered, leaning back and laying down.

Inuyasha nodded then thought for a while. "Wait. What should we do if we did do it?" He asked, wanting to specify the rules.

"I don't care."

"How about, whoever has, they have to, take off some they're wearing."

"Fine."

She didn't seem that happy about it. But if Inuyasha could guess things that Kagome has done, he was going to be very happy. "You go first."

Kagome sat up, and thought for a moment. "I've never played this game before."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're good." He said, and took off his hat.

Kagome smiled. He smirked. "What are you going to say?" She asked.

"I've never done that good in school."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "You had to say that." She said as she took her shoes off and set them down next to her on the stage. "Okay I've got one. I've never been stuck in a theme park ride before."

Inuyasha thought. He had gone to many parks over his lifetime. He remembered the time where he had taken a vacation to the United States and went to Disney Land. Something went wrong on the Space Mountain ride and got trapped on the tracks in the car. Inuyasha sighed, and removed his shoes. "I've never had more than 4 friends at once."

Kagome gave him a oh-come-on-you-could-have-said-something-else look and took off her over shirt, revealing the tank top underneath. "I've never flown in an airplane." She said, smiling.

"You have got to guess some other things." Inuyasha mentioned as he took his socks off. "I've never gone on a road trip."

"Ha ha! I got you!" Kagome shouted triumphantly. "I haven't either!"

"I don't care right now, come on, let's keep playing."

"Fine. I've never kissed a girl."

"You're ganging up on me aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he removed his shirt, showing his broad shoulders.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She scooted over towards Inuyasha and kissed him. He looked down at her in awe. "You've never kissed me before."

"First time for everything." Kagome said.

Inuyasha lowered his head down and kissed Kagome again. She pulled her legs underneath her and faced towards him. He reached up and put his claws behind her head, feeling the crinkly strands of slightly wet hair. Inuyasha's phone rang again, but he ignored it. He was in his moment of bliss. He tilted his head to get a better angle. Kagome slid her hands up across his chest and over his shoulders, holding his head forward. Inuyasha switched his hands from on the floor and Kagome's head to down around Kagome's waist. He slipped his fingers a small length underneath the top of her jeans. Inuyasha took a breath through his sensitive nose and smelled Kagome's sweet breath. It sent his senses reeling. His heart rate got faster, and his breathing got faster as well. Kagome spilt up from Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. But I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome said, then smiled.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Miroku, I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. What if something bad happened to them?" Sango asked the pervert walking next to her as they walked to the next attraction.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I told you." He said. "They're trapped in the Tunnel of Love. The people are working to get them out, but it seems like they've been in there for a while now."

"It's 4:00! They left at 1:00! They've been stuck in there for three hours!"

Miroku shook his head and smiled. "Wouldn't you actually want to be stuck in a ride, with no one else around, with the one you love?" He asked, glancing over at Sango.

She thought for a moment. "Now if you put it that way, yes."

"That's my girl. Let's go on more rides!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha and Kagome had been stuck for at least three hours in the tunnel, bored out of their minds. Inuyasha had began exploring the animatronics and the stage. He found out that the robots had simple wiring and easily switched the connections. The robot woke up and pulled out a pipe, holding it like a sword. "That's cool!" Kagome announced. "I didn't know that you were good with technology!"

"You'd be surprised at how much I know." He said, watching the metal contraption.

It walked robot-like over to another animatronic person, and sliced it in half. The robot man dressed in a tux turned it's head to Kagome. "Um…Inuyasha, what's wrong with it?" She asked, taking a step back.

Robo-man walked as fast as it could towards her, holding the pipe/sword above it's head. Kagome screamed and scrunched up her eyes. She waited for the slam, but it never came. She heard a crunch and creaking of metal against metal. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was grasping the robots arms, holding it back from injuring Kagome. He broke it's arms off and the pipe clattered to the floor. He yanked some wires out from the back of it's neck, and the robot fell to the ground. Kagome saw a trickle of blood running down Inuyasha's arm. "Are you okay?" She asked, running over to him as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Yeah." He groaned. "I'm good. It's just clipped me on the shoulder. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

The intercom voice came over the speakers. "We have succeeded in sending power to the boats and they will begin moving in one minute. You will be getting out very soon." It clicked off.

"Finally!" Kagome shouted and hopped into the water.

Inuyasha clambered in after her and helped flip the swan boat back over. It spun easily and they stepped inside. The ride jerked forward a few inches, then chugged along to the exit. There was EMT's everywhere, a firetruck parked outside, and one or two police cars parked next to it. "I wonder how much trouble the people are in for getting us stuck." Inuyasha said as he spotted the police talking to a man in a suit.

Kagome nodded. They got out, and were asked questions about the ride. Afterwards, they were let go and the two searched for their friends. Sango and Miroku were sitting on a bench right outside the game area. Sango looked around and saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards them. "There you are!" She yelled and came running over. "Where have you been?"

"Stuck in a ride." Inuyasha answered.

Miroku came walking slowly over. "The park's closing in about ten minutes, so why don't we go out for dinner?" He mentioned.

Everybody agreed, and left the park.

This story is going by quick. But I do know that there is way more to go. See ya! PEACE!


	8. Clubs and Kitsunes

I'm back, finally. My stupid computer wouldn't let the internet work right so I had to wait. But now it's working again. Next chapter, here we come! (P.S. There will be some, well, how do I put it, um, adult themes? And more swearing.)

**Chapter 8: **

"I know of a place just down the road from here that we could go to." Inuyasha mentioned as the group filed into Sango's car.

Miroku turned in his seat. "What's it called?" He asked.

"I can't remember. I've never even been there. My older brother was once and he told me about it, but he never mentioned a name."

Miroku looked at Sango, his eyes pleading to go. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed and drove down the road.

She stopped the car in front of a sort-of new-looking pub. Everybody climbed out of the car. Kagome held Inuyasha's clawed hand and Sango held Miroku's mysteriously covered right hand. They walked slowly up to the door. "The Demon's Nest." Miroku read on their way in. "Hmm…that's a weird name for a club."

"You have no idea." Inuyasha said then winked at Kagome.

She smiled and giggled. The group found a table near the bar and ordered food. (I'm not really sure if clubs sell food or not. I've never been to one. But I'm making this one have food, so read on.) Inuyasha got a well-done steak; Kagome, a veggie-burger; Sango ate a regular cheeseburger; and Miroku waited for almost half of the menu. "I think your mind is still hooked on the heat stroke." Sango stated, putting her hand to Miroku's forehead. "You're still acting weird."

Inuyasha sniffed his drink for suspicious things, then took a sip. "No kidding. Even I wouldn't eat that much." He said.

Kagome giggled. She knew all too well that Inuyasha could eat two of everything on the menu and still be hungry. Soon after this conversation, the food arrived at their table, Miroku's order taking up the rest of the room on their table and half of another free table. "Miroku, you do know that you're not going to be able to eat all that?" Kagome said, munching on her burger.

"I know." He answered, his mouth full of chicken. "I'll give the rest to some hobo out on the street."

"Wonderful plan." Inuyasha commented sarcastically.

Sango burst out laughing. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango all finished their meals way before Miroku, who was still eating his and was through two full meals. Kagome commented him on eating all that. "You might be able to win a record or something, I mean you're going to eat all of that?" She had said.

Miroku nodded. He couldn't speak, his mouth was full of hot dog. (A/N I had to put hot dog. I couldn't think of anything else. For those of you that know me very well, you will know why. For those of you who don't, hot dogs make me sick, like throwing up sick. Read on, this gets funny.) Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her into the throng of people on the dance floor. Over the speakers, a slow dance song came on. Kagome looked over at Sango, who was trying to get Miroku off his lazy butt and onto the dance floor with her, while another smaller throng of people crowded around them, cheering Miroku on. Kagome looked back into Inuyasha's eyes. They were like molten gold, glimmering in the light. Kagome laid her head down on his chest. She smiled faintly. Inuyasha looked down at her, then back at Miroku, who was taking a drink from a glass. Inuyasha smelled an alcoholic stench wafting from the drink. _The guy should learn to be more smart. _He thought to himself. Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome's peaceful face. There was a bang, a crash, and someone stepping onto the dj's platform. "Hellooooo Tokyo! How ya'll doin'?" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at the platform, where Miroku was standing, flipping through the songs, ending up at _U Can't Touch This _by M.C. Hammer.

"Now what's wrong with him?" Kagome asked Sango as she came over.

"I don't know." She answered. "One minute he was fine, then he took a drink of his soda and now this!" Sango gestured to Miroku, who was scratching the records.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Maybe it was because the drink was spiked." He stated, knowing it was true.

"How would you know?" Sango asked.

"It's just a theory."

Sango shrugged her shoulders, then glared at Inuyasha. "What? What I do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sango answered, closing her eyes. "Can we just try to get Miroku out of here before he hurts himself?"

Kagome nodded. "But how?"

Everybody looked over at Miroku, but he wasn't on the dj's platform anymore. "Where'd he go?" Kagome asked.

The three all searched for their friend. The impossible thing about that is that Miroku wasn't in the club anymore. Sango gave up looking inside and sat down in a free chair. She glanced outside and saw Miroku bending over next to a tree. "Hey guys! I think I found him!" Sango yelled over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

They three ran outside and crowded around their friend. He was vomiting into a garbage that was sitting next to the tree trunk. "Are you okay Miroku?" Sango asked, putting a hand on his back.

He nodded, and straightened up. "Yeah I'm fine." He groaned in a normal voice.

"Are you back to normal now?" Kagome asked.

"I was gone?"

Inuyasha face-palmed himself. "You drank a spiked soda." He explained.

Miroku shook his head and began walking back to the club's entrance. Sango reached out and grabbed his arm, preventing him from going back inside. "You are most definitely **not** going back in there." She said, and pulled him over towards herself. "We are going somewhere else. What time is it?"

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and answered. "7:30."

Sango nodded and looked away. She was thinking, Kagome could tell, she had that look on her face that said everything. "So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked. "I don't have to be home until 11:00."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Sango's hand covering his mouth. "We are going to go to the-"

"Forest by the mountain." Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Why would we go there?" Sango asked, then took a threatening step forward. "It's wet, dank, it's would ruin my hair and clothes. You obviously don't care about me don't you?"

"Sort of. But just trust me on this one." Inuyasha begged.

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder to clam her down. "Calm down Sango, he brought me there a week ago and I loved it. The forest is not at all like you see it."

Sango looked at Kagome, there was fury in her eyes. Eventually Kagome's soft stare overcame Sango's fierce look and she agreed. She drove to the park in the forest and parked the car. "So, where to?" She asked as the group got out of the car once again.

Miroku moaned. "Gah, my head still hurts."

"Get over the pain then!" Sango blurted out, she was obviously irritated.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the feuding couple. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was trying to stifle a laugh. Kagome gave the hanyou a stop-laughing-and-be-nice stare, he did, then cleared his throat. "What?" Sango almost shouted while she was attempting to strangle Miroku for being a dumb-ass.

"Are we gonna go or not?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing at the woods.

Sango instantly calmed down. She stood up straight and brushed her clothes off. She said her apologies and Inuyasha led the way into the forest. The glow was beginning to show through the trees. "I thought the glow was the whole forest not just one part?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha while Sango and Miroku were talking about something behind them.

"No, I've been searching these woods for almost my entire life. I've never found another place that glowed." Inuyasha said, leaning down so he didn't have to talk so loud.

"Are we there yet?" Sango blurted out.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked around. "Yep." They answered, and the forest brightened with the neon colors.

Sango and Miroku both went. "Wow."

Kagome laughed. A tiny tweet sounded from behind her. She turned to find the little bird from before flittering around. It flew in circles around Kagome's head, then finally landed on her shoulder. Sango walked over and looked at the feathery animal. The bird tweeted at her and hopped onto Sango's shoulder. It nuzzled her cheek. Sango giggled. "This is just too cute!" She said happily.

Kagome nodded. "I named it Ai."

"Perfect."

Inuyasha and Miroku were inspecting a large shrub. "What are you looking for?" Kagome asked, walking over.

"There's something here but we don't know what." Miroku informed her.

"Let me look." Kagome said, pushing past Inuyasha and Miroku, crouched down and pulled back the branches.

Lying in the dirt was a child, about Sota's age. It was sleeping. The kid had bright orange hair, little pawed feet, and a big fluffy tail. Kagome reached over and scooped it up in her arms, cradling it like a baby. "It's a kid." Kagome said, standing straight up.

Sango came rushing over, Ai still clinging to her shoulder. "Who is he?" She asked.

"I don't know. But let's take him home and fix him up. He looks like he went through a tuff time out here." Kagome said.

Sango nodded, and led the way back to the car, the boys following slowly. "Come on!" she blurted out, and went behind Inuyasha and Miroku then pushed them forward.

"Okay! Okay! We're going!" Inuyasha retorted and walked faster, so did Miroku.

Ai launched herself off of Sango's shoulder and landed on the boy's face. She glowed brighter than ever before, and dimmed down. Ai flew back to Sango's shoulder. The boy's eyes flittered open and he leaped out of Kagome's arms. He crouched like a panther, baring his fangs at Kagome. "Calm down. It's okay, it's okay." She said to the boy.

He calmed down immediately and tilted his head in curiousness. "Who are you?" He said in a high, squeaky voice.

Everyone else gasped. "Uh…I'm Kagome. These are my friends. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango." She explained, gesturing each person in turn.

The boy sat down and itched his foot. "Hi. I'm Shippo."

Thank God I finally got Shippo in here somehow! I'm not sure at what's gonna happen with him. But! I promise the next chapter will be really funny! PEACE!


	9. Oh Crap

So, okay. Yeah, I had some sort of major screw ups in the last chapter. I didn't put the chapter name at the top, I forgot to delete the adult themes thingy because there was none. (Sorry people) Anyway, hopefully I don't forget anything in this chapter but you, my loyal fans, will tell me my mistakes. Here's chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: Oh Crap.**

**(the group is walking down street.)**

After knowing their new friend Shippo for the past week, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango decided to go on another double date. But this time Shippo came along. He said that he knew about a 'fun' place to go. "You're twelve." Inuyasha had pointed out. "How do you know about a place that us, the sixteen to seventeen year olds, would like?"

Shippo crossed his arms. "You really want to get on my nerves?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah I do! You're too puny to take me on! And plus, how can I forgive you for hitting on Kagome!"

_(Flashback!) An hour earlier. _

_Kagome was walking down the sidewalk, on her way to meet Inuyasha for another date. She rounded the corner and collided with her new found friend , Shippo. "Hey beautiful." He said, narrowing his eyes and staring into Kagome's chocolate ones. _

_She leaned over him while he looked up at her face. "What?" She asked. _

_Shippo stood on his toes, closed is eyes, and pursed his lips. Kagome straightened up. "You are such a jerk. And too young for me anyways." Kagome pushed past the twelve year old and continued down the sidewalk. _

_She heard a soft sobbing coming from the little boy. She turned back around and tried to calm him down. Apparently Inuyasha had been watching the whole time. He walked over to Shippo and began telling him off. "Why would you do such a thing? To my __**girlfriend**__ for that matter!" Inuyasha enunciated the word girlfriend. "I have one question though, what did you expect to gain from hitting on Kagome?" _

"_I don't know." Shippo answered, then glanced around Inuyasha's waist to look at Kagome. "Watch this Kagome!" He said. _

_Shippo then pulled out purple crayon from his pocket. He threw it up in the air announcing. "I have cat-like reflexes!" Shippo indiscreetly fwapped the crayon away, it hit some random person in the head. "My leg!" The guy shouted. _

_Shippo then swung his hands around in a random motion. "I'm also a magician!" He unclenched his hands and waved them around slowly. _

"_Wow." Kagome said sarcastically. "Um…let's go now." _

_(End of Flashback!)_

"That day was pretty great." Shippo admitted.

Miroku stepped forward. "Can you show me that magic trick again?" He asked sarcastically.

Shippo nodded and pulled out a red crayon this time, doing the exact same thing. "I have cat-like reflexes! I'm also a magician!" He announced, in the process slamming the same person in the head with the crayon.

"My leg! And why do things keep hitting me?"

"Sorry!" Shippo cried after the man as he walked away with his friends.

Miroku slowed to be by Shippo's side. "You wanna see a magic trick?" He asked.

Shippo nodded while Miroku ninja-kicked a random door down. Revealing a broom cupboard. The crayon man was walking behind them and got slammed in the head with the broom. "This is just not my day!" He exclaimed angrily and stormed down a different sidewalk.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Shippo announced loudly.

"It was also a Harry Potter moment." Miroku said. "Apparently people now store their brooms in a cupboard on the street."

The group headed towards the train station. They were going to the town of Hiroshima, to see the ocean and the museums. (I'm not exactly sure if Hiroshima is on the coast of Japan, so don't hate me for putting it there. Back to the story!)

They were having lunch at a bar and grill near the docks. There was a shipping freighter loading up to leave. Inuyasha was busy arguing with Shippo, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were enjoying listening in. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Shippo said, then exclaimed in triumph. "Ha ha! Yes! I win! I get the last piece!"

Shippo reached over the table and grabbed the last piece of the pepperoni pizza, then stuffed it in his mouth. "You little cheat." Inuyasha grumbled.

"How do you cheat on rock, paper, scissors?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I have no idea." She answered, then directed her attention back to the argument.

Shippo swallowed his bite of pizza and stuck out his tongue. "That's it! Gimme that pizza back!" Inuyasha reached over to snatch the half-eaten slice out of the boy's hand.

"Hey! That's mine! I won it!"

"Too late!" Inuyasha said, successfully retrieving the cheesy creation.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!"

Kagome flicked the hanyou in the forehead, and he dropped the pizza. She grabbed it and handed it back to Shippo. "Thanks Kagome!" He said, then stuffed the rest in his mouth before Inuyasha could take it again.

The group paid their bill and left. The sun was going down and they needed to get home. They began making their way to the train station. There was a flock of wild ducks eyeing the group suspiciously. "Is it just me, or, do those ducks look like they want to kill us?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at the evil-looking flock.

Shippo also glanced back. "I think they do, we should get out of here." He suggested.

Kagome nodded and sped up. The ducks flew across the street and landed right in front of the group in one swift motion. "Yup. Definitely vicious, man-eating, rabid ducks." Miroku said.

"But their ducks, not rabbits." Shippo pointed out, mishearing his older friend.

"Rabid, not rabbit."

"Ohhhh…"

The flock of apparently now rabbit ducks, charged. Causing the group to flee onto the nearby shipping freighter for protection against the beaks. They sat down for about five minutes. Shippo looked out one of the portholes. "I think they're gone." He said.

"Then lets go." Sango said, standing up.

There was a rumble and a jerk that made Sango sit back down. "What's goin' on?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked out another porthole. "Umm…we're in trouble."

"How?"

"The ship's leaving with us on it."

"Oh crap."

Okay so I had the idea of this adventure while I was at my friends house for a sleepover. I had to sing at church on Sunday and she goes to the same one so, yeah. Anyway, it was about midnight when we came up with this idea so, I hope you like it and tune in to see what happens next! (P.S. I'm gonna be going to Colorado for a vacation for a week so I won't be able to update for a while after I put these chapters up. Sorry! We're goin' there on a train!) PEACE!


	10. We're on a Boat! like the song!

_**Hello again! Here's chapter 10. There's probably a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. So bear with me. (P.S. Before you review, or maybe you did already, in the previous chapter Shippo hit the guy in the **__**head **_**and he screamed **_**my leg**_**. I love sponge bob so that's where I got the idea. You don't have to hit the person in the leg to have them scream my leg. All you have to do, is hit them.) Sorry I haven't updated. It's been so hectic around here. **

**Chapter 10: We're on a boat! (Like the song!)**

"So now what?" Miroku asked.

"I'm so grounded." Sango said to herself.

"I'm gonna miss my math test!" Kagome blurted out.

"Look what I found!" Shippo announced, holding up a dead fish.

"I don't feel very good." Inuyasha moaned, then hurried over to the porthole, leaning his head out and puking into the ocean. "Damn. I hate boats." He said, wiping his mouth.

Shippo hopped down from the box he was standing on. "Do you hate fish?" He asked, waving the putrid scaly thing in front of Inuyasha's nose.

The hanyou quickly covered his mouth again and went back to the window. The others heard a gagging noise. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking over and putting a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"Gah! I hate boats! And fish!" He exclaimed, then angrily strode to the boxes and sat down, leaning against them.

Shippo sniffed the fish, made a disgusted face, then flung the fish away back across the room. "So now what?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go exploring." Miroku suggested, standing up. "Maybe it'll get Inuyasha's mind off of the swaying motion." The group looked over where Inuyasha was, at the window once again.

He pulled his head into the boat once again. "All I want to do is to get off of this damn boat!" He yelled loudly.

Kagome went over and pulled Inuyasha towards the others, then led them toward an open door. "I'm with Miroku. Come on. It'll be fun." She announced.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and looked over at Miroku for help. "Hey, I'm with Kagome on this one, you're on your own. Let's go!"

Everybody ran out the door and into another, bigger room. There was boxes and boxes full of interesting stuff. Shippo had dug through one and found some candy bars, he ate at least four, then walked over to Kagome and put his elbow on her shoulder. "Hey Kagome." He said.

She stared at him. "You are not a good height for this." He said, removing his elbow.

"But you are the perfect for this." Kagome stated, putting her elbow on Shippo's shoulder.

"Happy I can help. You wanna see a magic trick?" Shippo held up a deck of cards. "Pick a card! Any card!"

Kagome removed one of the pieces of thick paper from the deck. She looked at it. _Seven of diamonds. _Kagome remembered, then returned the card. Shippo shuffled the cards for a minute then pulled one out. "Is this your card?" He asked, holding up a nine of clubs.

"No."

"Okay, just a little screw up." Shippo happily said, then flipped over another card. "Is this your card?" It was a three of hearts.

"No."

"Something's wrong with this deck. Oh well. Is this your card?" Shippo said as he grabbed another card, it was the queen of spades.

"No."

"What's your card then!" Shippo screamed and tossed all of the cards in the air. They all floated down and landed in a pie at Shippo's feet.

"Seven of diamonds."

"Darn it!" Shippo exclaimed, then walked away, leaving the deck behind.

Kagome looked down at the mess and saw a picture of her in the pile. She picked it up. "Aww, how sweet." She said, then dropped the card back onto the pile while she walked away. "Aww, how…stalkerish."

Meanwhile, Miroku was looking into another room. He found out that it was warmer than the other rooms and was a lot bigger. He called Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha over to look at it. "I don't think we should go in there. It doesn't look like much is in there." Sango said.

"I'll go in." Kagome announced as she ducked underneath Miroku's arm and went in the room.

He was right about it being warmer than the rest of the boat. Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ahh!" She screamed and whipped around to slap Inuyasha, but he caught her hand. "Oh, it's you."

"Did you think that you were gonna explore this place without me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know that you were gonna follow me in here either."

Inuyasha smiled and kept on walking. Apparently Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had left the entrance to the room and left the door wide open. A breeze shifted the door and slammed it shut with a loud, echoing bang. Kagome screamed. At least it wasn't dark, or she would be freaking out by now. The room was lit up with a eerie red light. "What just happened?" Kagome asked, grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm.

"The door shut." He answered while walking over to the iron door and tried to turn the knob and open it. "Damn, think it's stuck."

"What are we gonna do then! I'm gonna freak out if I'm stuck in here for too long!" Kagome screamed.

"You're already freaking out."

"I know!"

"Just calm down, we'll figure out how to get out."

"Never tell a girl to calm down! If you just tell them to calm down they'll just get even more frustrated see you told me to calm down and I'm not calmed down!"

"Okay, jeez." Inuyasha said as he kicked at the door repeatedly to see if it would open. "Damn that's stuck tight."

Meanwhile, Kagome was almost hyperventilating in the corner next to a big container similar to a beer fermentation tank. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. My mom is gonna kill me." She whispered.

Inuyasha walked over and sat down. "At least it can't get any worse."

"How?" Kagome said, and looked up.

"For one thing nobody knows we're here. So we won't get in trouble for being here."

Kagome rose to her feet, fuming. "How's that good? If nobody knows we're here then we could be stuck here forever or until we stop for something I don't even know where we're going do you know where of course you don't nobody knows where we're going I hope it's not far from here cause our parents will kill us if we don't come back an-"

"Stop it! Please!" Inuyasha said loudly. "Can we just figure a way out?"

Kagome took deep breaths and nodded, wiping her face. "It's hot in here. Can we get out quick?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Sure." He looked around. "Look there's a fan, let's turn it on then it'll cool off in here."

The two searched for an on switch. It turned out to be a little red button on the other side of the room. Inuyasha pressed it and the fan began revolving, but the wrong way. "Why the hell is it going the wrong way?" He yelled. "Who would put the freakin' fan the wrong damn way?"

"Apparently the people who built this boat did."

"I know!"

Inuyasha slumped down, leaning against the wall near the fan, groaning. "Why did those ducks have to chase us on this ship?" He asked himself, wiping away drops of sweat.

Kagome paced back and forth across the room. It was getting warmer by the second. She wanted to remove some layers but with Inuyasha sitting there, Kagome didn't want to get embarrassed. She took out a hair band from her pocket and drew up her black hair. "Go ahead." Inuyasha said from his spot by the fan. "I won't look."

"Did you just read my mind or something?"

"No, I could just tell."

"How?"

"By the way you're walking and shiznit like that."

"Shiznit? Really?"

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and moved his gaze to the other side of the room while Kagome removed her shirt, revealing her light blue tank top she had been wearing underneath. "Okay, you can look. I'm wearing a tank top." Kagome announced to the hanyou.

He looked up and saw Kagome. "You sure do wear a lot of blue." He commented.

"I love blue, that's why."

(A/N I don't know what Kagome's favorite color is but now it's blue. Back to the story.)

Inuyasha then proceeded to take of his shirt. If it was hot for him then it was burning for Kagome. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You look pale."

Kagome stopped walking and looked toward Inuyasha. "I feel fine…" She trailed off and wobbled.

The hanyou quickly jumped up and caught his girlfriend before she landed hard on the metal floor. She was passed out before Inuyasha could get a good look at her condition.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**(Kagome's dream, but she doesn't know it)**

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow. Filled with flowers and a few trees dotting the landscape. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

The clouds in the sky were a dark purple color and the grass was a red orange. The flowers that swayed in the salt-and-pepper wind had teeth like razors. Kagome screamed and jumped to her feet, slowly backing away. She looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. After a few moments she found herself in a giant room. It looked like a little girl's bedroom. Kagome was at a little table with oversized teacups on oversized plates with other dolls and stuffed animals. The girl was looming over Kagome and humming a song while she picked up Kagome and dressed her in a goofy outfit. A way too poofy dress and a sun hat that was too big for Kagome's little head. "Um, hello." Kagome began. "Do you mind? Can you please put me down?"

The girl didn't hear Kagome's pleas, but instead looked up sharply and set Kagome down softly then ran out the door. She found herself teetering on a thin ledge. "Whoa!" She screamed and regained her balance.

Kagome observed her surroundings. She was standing on a tiny balcony in a doll house. The child's room was covered with pink, and bunnies. "Um, that's creepy." Kagome stated to herself.

"Kagome." A soft voice echoed through her head. It sounded like Inuyasha's voice.

She looked around to find the source of the voice. "Inuyasha?" She yelled. "Inuyasha? Where are you?"

The girl that had grabbed Kagome appeared again, but now with a blank stare. Kagome screamed from surprise. The child then began turning it's head around and around, until it was spinning at an unimaginable speed. Kagome screeched with horror now. The head stopped abruptly, now Inuyasha's.

Kagome sat up, screaming. She bonked heads with Inuyasha's and fell back down. "Oww…What happened?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha loomed over her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome screeched again. (She's been doing a lot of screaming lately, I need to expand my vocab. *sigh*)

"Stop screaming!" Inuyasha said. "You're hurting my ears."

"Sorry." Kagome apologized, and hugged the hanyou. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha squeezed her gently back then stopped to look at Kagome's face. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare." Kagome explained what had happened, with some difficultly, not wanting to remember the terror.

"Whoa. Seems like some nightmare." Inuyasha said. "But I think I know the reason."

"What?"

"You fainted from the heat."

"Can that happen?"

"Yeah, I think. But you're awake and now we can find a way out. Come on. Let's get out of this Dutch Oven."

How do they get out? You'll have to find that out. I was debating on ideas so I asked my friend and she gave me the answer. Tanks Yumibelle!


	11. Escape to Vacation

Here's the…what's that number again…I know this…hold on…um…Eleventh! The eleventh installment of 3n's! (That's what I call the story. It's just so shorter so I don't have to say the long title J) Btw, I said in the first chapter that the story was going to be seven chapters. Well, I proved myself wrong. Read on!

**Chapter 11: Escape to Vacation**

Inuyasha was busy hammering against the door and pushing with his shoulder in an attempt to open it. Meanwhile Kagome was working on the fan to see if she could reverse the blades so the wind would go in instead of out. Inuyasha had showed her what to do, since she wasn't that good with machines. He gave her his Swiss army knife that he kept in his pocket. She had a difficult time at first but soon got the hang of what tools were inside. Kagome had taken apart the front frame and half-way done with the blades. Inuyasha was still banging against the door. "Damn it's hot in here!" He said, ramming into the metal once again.

"I know!" Kagome yelled, getting annoyed while screwing a bolt in. "Now will you please do something useful like helping me!"

The hanyou leaned against the door and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah sorry, just let me try one more time."

He stood up and crouched facing the door. Inuyasha held out his clawed hand and leaped at the metal screaming. "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" The attack only made a shallow scratch. "Damn! Man, you know what? Fuck this door!"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and sighed. She got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome kneeled down behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing. He sighed also. "What are you doing?" He asked, putting his hand on Kagome's, and sighing.

"What? You've never had a back-rub before?" She asked, continuing to move her hands in a rhythmic motion.

Inuyasha shook his head and turned around to face Kagome. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you this, but, what was your life like before you moved to Tokyo?"

She looked at Inuyasha and sighed, glancing away. "Well, where do I begin? Um, well, I lived in Kyoto, with my family. We were doing great. My father had a, reasonable job. My mother gave birth to by brother Sota. My school was a good one, with some of the best teachers around. There were a few troublemakers, like this guy named Naraku. I had a bunch of friends like Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. I had guy friends too. One of them was Hojo. I think he liked me but he was just too, too of a health maniac for me." Kagome stopped for a moment, then continued. "Then one day, my dad disappeared. All he left was a note saying that he had too leave, and with the note were a few plane tickets and an address to somewhere. We decided to listen to him and went to America."

"You went to America?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but not for long. The school there was full of abused kids and I didn't fit in. I couldn't even speak their language. So I begged my mom to go back to Kyoto. At first she didn't listen. But, after I was almost killed she listened. We didn't go back to Kyoto though, since Dad sent us away for a reason. So we came here."

There was an awkward silence after Kagome had finished her story. Inuyasha had turned away, not wanting to look in her sad eyes as she remembered the pain of her past.

"Wait." He began. "How did you almost get ki-"

"Was up!" Miroku screamed as he opened up the door to the boiling hot room. "What you guys doing in here? We're almost at our stop to get off."

Inuyasha stood up and angrily walked over to the lecher. "What are we doing in here?" He repeated. "You were the ones that left us in this fucking Dutch oven and left the door wide open so it would fucking slam shut and lock so we couldn't get the fucking hell out!"

"Yeah-but-I-"

"No buts! No get outta my way!" Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and pushed past Miroku and into the nice, cool air.

Kagome sighed and stood, then also walked over to the door while Miroku was standing almost dazed. "He's been like that for a while now." She said, pulling her t-shirt on over her head.

Sango and Shippo ran down the hall to the three. "Hey!" Sango shouted, but was interrupted by the kitsune next to her.

"We heard Inuyasha yelling and came to see what the ruckus was about." He said. "So, what is going on?"

"You guys left the door so it slammed shut. It was locked tight, so we turned the fan on since it was hot in the room, but it was facing the wrong way. Inuyasha gave me his Swiss army knife to switch the blades around while he tried to get the door. That's when you guys came along." Kagome explained to her friends.

"You forgot to mention that you fainted!" Inuyasha shouted over from his spot, leaning against the wall.

Kagome turned towards him. "Shut up!" She yelled at the hanyou, who shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"You fainted?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, now come on, I wanna see where we're going!"

Her, Sango, and Shippo dragged Miroku to the porthole, where they all scrunched their faces together to get a good view all at once. It was snowing outside, and mountains spanned the background. There were many tall pine trees dotting the landscape and a few brightly colored houses were there also. "Where are we?" Shippo asked, jumping up and down behind the older kids, trying to see outside.

"I've no idea." Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"I do." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Where?"

"Alaska." Kagome answered first.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sango, Shippo, and the lecher all stared at Inuyasha. "What?" He asked.

"You're telling us, that we are in America?" Sango screamed at the hanyou.

He nodded and turned back to the porthole. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as the boat neared the land. There was a jerking motion and everyone fell back from the window. "What was that?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Did we stop?"

"I think so." Miroku said, grabbing Sango's you-know-what.

She shrieked. "You pervert! Stop doing that!" Sango slapped him, hard, across the face, leaving a bright red, hand-shaped mark. "And I was starting to think that you gave up that habit!"

Shippo ran across the room to the exit door and swung it open. "Well, come on guys, I don't want to get stuck on this boat again." He jumped out and the rest of the group saw the kitsune dash across the snow.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and went after their friend. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango followed. After searching for over an hour for their friend that mysteriously disappeared. "Does anyone know where that kid went?" Miroku asked as he sorted through a nearby shrub.

"No we don't, so why do you think we're looking for him!" Sango retorted.

Miroku was about to say something back but stopped, being interrupted by a loud "Yee Haw!" And seeing Shippo riding a polar bear, swinging a lasso through the air while chasing a moose. "Come 'ere moosie I'ma gonna git ya!" He screamed, throwing the lasso and missing the poor animal.

"What's he doing?"

"Where'd he get that cowboy suit?"

"Forget the suit, where'd he get the bear! And the rope? And the moose!"

"I've no idea." Sango said, swinging her head back and forth slowly while holding a hand to her forehead.

Inuyasha had face-palmed himself, and Kagome had sighed heavily, while Miroku was busily cheering Shippo on and attempting to mount the bear also. "Now what the hell is he doing?" Sango yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha both shrugged their shoulders. "Let's go get them and try to figure out how to get home. I don't want to be here that very long." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome and saw her shiver slightly. Either from the cold or the painful memories. He nodded as she looked to him. The group headed in the direction of one of the safe-houses. Inuyasha looked in the window. He said that there was four men. They all looked like nerds. One was tall and skinny with a reasonable mustache, with a flash t-shirt. Another was very short and had scraggy hair and beard combo with a green lantern t-shirt and a jacket. The other two were about the same height, they both had beards and mustaches. The one on the left was wearing a sweater vest and jeans, and the one on the right had a 70's long-sleeve shirt on and bright purple jeans with a batman symbol belt buckle. The four men were busy crowding around a small laptop on the table, surrounded by gadgets and gizmos. After a few seconds they all jumped up and cheered, seeing Inuyasha in the window. The short one hurried over to the door at let the group in. "Konnichiwa." He said. "Nan temae tsukai korede?" (_Translation= What are you doing here? _) (A/N Do you the sitcom Big Bang Theory? Well guess who the Americans are? Yup! Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Rahj! After the first season ended, they were on a arctic trip, but I made it Alaska cause it fit so well. This is the only time they'll appear in the fanfic so it's not a crossover. :3)

Kagome stepped up to talk, but was interrupted by the tall nerd. "Leonard, wakarikitta ketsu senpou korede dzuki mokugekisha hon koutaku okeru kinmu kan te. Iiya Howard's" (_Translation= Leonard, it's obvious that they are here to witness our brilliance at work first hand. Not Howard's. _)

Kagome shook her head. "Nope," She started. "We were chased onto a boat and were accidentally locked inside until we came here."

The short one closed his eyes and nodded. "Bakkin. Sate naze temae tadashii choudai o ketsu shuutei asoko" ( _Translation= Fine. Then why don't you just get on that boat back there? ) _

Sango shoved her way past the boys and stood beside Kagome. "That's the boat we came here on." She informed them.

The batman-belted nerd came to talk to the girls. "Chin ato rajikon ketsu kan teiku temae ushiro." He offered. ( _Translation= _

_We have a plane that can take you back. _)

Kagome and Sango looked back at the boys, who shrugged their shoulders. "Fine by me." Miroku said.

"I guess." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. "Hopefully it'll be better than boat travel."

Kagome turned to the American men again. "Yes, if you could bring us back to Tokyo that would be great."

The Indian nerd whispered something into the one that had the George Clooney mustache. "Bakkin!" He said irritably, then talked to the group. "Rahj zenki senpou kan hikouka datte ni-zu touhou dzuki sagefuda nitsuite." He said, then flicked Rahj in the forehead. ( _Translation= Fine! Rahj said he can pilot but needs me to tag along. _)

Sango tilted her head to the side, confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Senpou iiya to-ku nicchuukantougou soshite iiya to-ku dzuki neesan." The batman buckled man said. ( _Translation= He can't talk Japanese and can't talk to girls. _

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wow." She said and started laughing. "He can't talk to girls!" Kagome laughed harder, then everyone joined in.

Rahj said something else into the Howard's ear. Howard also began cracking up. "Genni, sore okashii! Sousou mohaya." He exclaimed between laughs. ( _Translation= Actually, it is funny! Hurry now. _)

Howard and Rahj led the group over to a separate building and slid the doors over. Inside was a warehouse with a space cleared for the medium-sized plane. It could sit up to ten people so it was perfect for what the group had in mind. They all climbed in and strapped themselves to the seats. A voice came over the intercom. "Konnichiwa banjin." It said. "Ueru kamu dzuki Howard teiserifu. Rahj mune goshujin hikouka honjitsu. Putto goshujin seki sanjakuobi o soshite enjoi sono nori." ( _Translation= Hello everybody. Welcome to Howard airlines. Rahj will be your pilot today. Put your seatbelts on and enjoy the ride. _)

Before Kagome buckled herself in, she found her way to the pilot's cabin and asked how long it would take to get back to Tokyo. "Sokosoko ni jibun. Naze?" ( _Translation= About two hours. Why? _)

"We need to get back to our families or they'll be very worried about us. Plus, we have school. And I have a surprise for my friends." Kagome explained to Howard.

Rahj said something in Howard's ear. Then the batman belted man nodded then turned back to Kagome. "Rahj zenki: shinpyou touhou en gozen kyousei hikouka." (_Translation= Rahj said: Trust me_, _I am a great pilot. _)

Kagome hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. She then retreated back to the passenger cabin where Shippo was arguing with Inuyasha once again. "That cloud looks like a crocodile." Shippo stated.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha insisted. "That is obviously a sword."

Shippo pointed out the window at the cloud. "Look at it. There's it's mouth, next to it, that's it's feet and body. At the end, that long thing, that's the crocodile's tail! Can you not see it?"

Inuyasha groaned. "No, you're wrong. Right there is the handle. Next to that is the fur over the handle to protect your hand, then the rest of the cloud is the blade. Miroku don't you think it's a sword. Tell the kid it's a sword." Kagome listened to the conversation as she sat down beside Sango and began telling her the surprise.

"Are you serious? You really want to do this?' Sango asked.

Kagome tried to ignore the argument in the background. "Yeah. I think it'll be fun. You do know how to play right?"

"Uh-huh. Guitar, bass, drums, pretty much anything. What about all the others? Like voice?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I'll do that." She answered, then searched her mind again. "Why don't we get some of your other friends like Rin or Ayame? Or if we're really desperate we can ask the guys to join."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Shippo, and now Miroku were all arguing on what the cloud was. "It's not a sword, or a crocodile." Miroku said. "It's a woman."

"You would say that, but it's a sword. It looks nothing like a woman."

"It's not a girl, or a stupid sword, it's a crocodile!" Shippo shouted.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Kagome intervened. "We're trying to think here! And plus, all of you stupid-heads are wrong. (A/N Oh, Stitch moments, how I love you so. :3) It's clearly a girl crocodile holding a sword. You happy now?"

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku all glanced at each other. "Yup." Shippo said. "We're all good."

Kagome turned her attention back to her conversation with Sango. "So, I'll do voice. You'll do guitar, if that's okay?" Kagome began.

Sango nodded. "Okay." Kagome continued. "Then all we need is someone to do drums and someone to play bass. Who do you think will be good for those parts? We also need to come up with a band name."

Sango put her hand to her chin and thought. "Well, the name has gotta be something cool, with a ring to it so nobody forgets who we are. Like, Moonless Night."

"That's a good one, we'll come up with a few more then choose from them okay?"

Sango gave Kagome the thumbs up and they both come up with names. "I got one." Kagome blurted out. "Black as Day."

"Sounds neat. I've got another one too. Killer Pandas."

Kagome laughed. "That one sounds just a bit childish. Okay. One more then we can get the group together and choose."

The two friends thought harder then they ever have before. "Kagome snapped her fingers and pointed at Sango. "I got it. Sapphire Rain."

Sango smiled and gave her friend a high-5. "Awesome, now we almost have the whole thing set up. But what about gigs? What are we gonna do first?"

"I thought maybe we could sign up to play at pep rallies and things like that. Then when people hear how good we are they can tell their friends that don't go to our school that have parents that own like, clubs or something like that and bing bang boom we're on our way." Kagome explained her plan to her black-haired friend.

"Perfect." She agreed, then the two figured out when they would practice the first time, at Sango's house in the music room. (A/N I made Sango's family rich too. Richer than Inuyasha in this situation.)

The rest of the plane ride was not as exciting as the first half-hour, but the group survived being with each other for two whole hours without any serious, or minor, injuries. Howard landed the plane in the glowing forest. The part that the group landed in wasn't the bioluminescent section, just a regular part of the forest with some regular trees and shrubs. The group, Howard, and Rahj all stepped out of the plane. "Korede chin!" He said. "Toute, Nicchuukan'estu! Naraba temae hokou nishi taishite Sokosoko juugo seichi temae mune hiroimono sono shiti. Bai!" ( _Translation= Here we are! Tokyo, Japan! If you walk west for about fifteen minutes you will find the city. Bye! _)

Kagome and Sango thanked the nerds and they took of in their plane again, heading back to Alaska. "Well. Today's been, exciting." Inuyasha stated. "Why don't we all head back?"

Everyone agreed. Sango went with Miroku so he could walk her home. Shippo tagged along with them. Then Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone at the edge of the city. Kagome glanced down at her phone. "I finally have service again. But it's only 9:00. I don't have to be home until 11:00, what do you want to do for two hours?" She told the hanyou, who was busily sniffing the air.

His eyes went wide as he crouched down in front of Kagome. "Get on." He demanded.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What?" She questioned, confused.

"Just get on!" He ordered her more loudly.

She was about to climb on Inuyasha's back when seven guys dressed in black jumped out from the bushes. Inuyasha's growled at them, stood up, and moved Kagome behind him. One of the men walked up to the hanyou. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little half-breed and a weak mortal. Looks like we hit the jackpot tonight boys." He said, smirking.

"The only jackpot you're gonna get is a face full of my fist." Inuyasha retorted, holding up his clawed hand.

The man laughed. "Oh you think you're gonna be able to defeat me? Tough luck. Kill 'em both."

The rest of the gang leapt. Inuyasha fought them off all at once. Clawing and punching at anything he could hit. One guy snuck up beside him, holding a tire iron. Inuyasha noticed the moment that the guy raised his weapon, swerved to the side and kicked his leg out, aiming and connecting with the enemies you-know-what. He doubled over in pain. Inuyasha grabbed the tire iron and turned his attention back to the others. "Come on!" He urged, wanting to get them away from his Kagome. 'What am I thinking?' He thought. 'She's not mine. She never has, she never will. Damn it me! Keep fighting!' Inuyasha swung the weapon around his head and swung it out. "Kagome! Duck!" He yelled, spinning around and around while holding the iron out.

Inuyasha felt it slam into at least three heads. Hopefully all the gang members heads. "Inuyasha! Watch out!" He heard Kagome yell. He turned to the lead gang member, who was aiming a gun straight for Inuyasha's heart.

"I hate being forced into doing this, but, oh well." He said, and fired.

And BAM! (oh irony…) ultimate cliffhanger! Well, not ultimate but a really good one if you ask me. :3 Anyways, I had to do so much research for the Japanese speaking nerds. I don't speak it myself so I had to look up every single word. It was a pain in the ass. Anyways, I don't think I have anything else to say, read and review plz! PEACE!


	12. Injured

Okay, I left you guys hangin', but now, we get to find out what happens! (To be honest, I didn't know what would happen until I started writing this chapter. :3)

**Chapter 12: Injured**

"I hate being forced into doing this, but, oh well." He said, and fired.

"Nooo!" Kagome screamed and forced her way past the hanyou and leapt between the man and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a frightened look on his face. "Kagome!" No! Stay back!" He yelled, but too late, the man had pulled the trigger and Kagome was in front of him, and took the bullet.

Inuyasha heard a piercing scream, and a thud from a falling body. He looked at the man, fury raging in his blood, his demon side threatening to take over. Inuyasha growled as the man spoke up. "What a shame. Ruining a pure soul like that. Personally I don't care anymore. I meant to get you. Alright, let's clear out." He motioned for the others to follow, but they were still writhing in pain from Inuyasha's attack. "Oh come on!" He kicked one. "You guys are wusses. I'm leaving."

"No you're not." Inuyasha snarled at him and mysteriously appeared directly in front and holding the man up by his collar as he was walking away. "Not until you pay for what you've done."

"Oh-oh-oh. So her little doggy friend is coming to the rescue. I'm so afraid." The man said sarcastically.

Inuyasha switched his grip from the collar to the throat, and tightened his muscles. "Nobody calls me doggy." He growled through his fangs, then (literally) threw the man, over the hedges with great force. Inuyasha heard the man's neck shatter. The hanyou's head cleared from the disgusting smell left by the man and he staggered, just a step, before realizing what had happened. "Kagome!" He ran over to her.

She was bleeding, from where the location was hidden. But it seemed to be spreading from a point below her heart, but near the center of her lower torso. "Kagome." Inuyasha repeated as he kneeled down beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked, sniffing the girl laying on the ground.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, they were teary and filled with pain. "I think so. What happened?" She said weakly, and clenched her eyes as another wave of pain overcame her.

Inuyasha thought quickly. "I'll tell you later. Right now we gotta get you taken care of." He said, lowering his hands to gently lift Kagome.

She attempted to get up by herself, but slumped back into Inuyasha's arms when the pain got too intense. He tried to locate where they were in town, and walked over to a street corner and read the sign by the road. "Okay so we're at Shikon court and Jewel road. Where now?" Inuyasha asked himself, looking left and right many times.

Kagome opened her eyes to a slit and pointed down the road to the left. " That way." She said, weakly. "Then take a right, and then the second left. Then you head down over there, from where you're right here…" Her voice trailed off.

"We need to get you to a doctor. And fast." Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and checked the battery. "Just enough." He called 911, and waited for an answer.

"**Hello"** A voice answered. **"What is your emergency?" **

"Yes, my friend had gotten shot in the abdomen and she's bleeding very badly." Inuyasha explained.

"**We'll send an ambulance right away. Where is your location?" **

"At the intersection of Shikon court and Jewel road."

"**Got it. An ambulance is on it's way. Just stay clam and put pressure on the wound." **

The woman hung up and Inuyasha returned his phone to his pocket. And lowered Kagome to the ground. He set her down gently and ripped of his shirt. He pulled up the lower half of her shirt and saw the hole left in her by the bullet. It was smothered in blood and dripping down her side. Her shirt was soaked as well. "Hang on Kagome, help's comin' soon. Just stay with me." Inuyasha tried to reassure her as he bent down and pressed his crumpled up shirt on the wound.

After a few precious moments Inuyasha heard a siren coming closer, fast. He looked up and the ambulance that the woman had promised was pulled up on the road. "Finally."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. He'd been waiting for a couple hours. He had also contacted Kagome's family, Sango, and Miroku, and they had all come to see how she was. Inuyasha had repeat the story about ten times to make sure that everyone knew what had happened. "I hope she's okay." Sango sounded worried.

Inuyasha nodded his head, not bringing himself to say anything. A nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand and faced the group. "Are you people with the girl named Kagome Higurashi?" She asked.

Kagome's mother spoke up. "Yes. Is she alright?" She questioned, standing up.

"Yes." The nurse answered. "We removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. She should be fine in a few weeks. Would you like to see her?"

The whole group nodded, and the nurse told them to go to room 394. Arriving at the sterilized room. Inuyasha waited outside while Kagome's family, Sango, and Miroku went in to see her. After a moment or two Inuyasha heard a scream, He jumped up and went to open the door. Then heard Sango yell. "You pervert! Stop doing that!"

Inuyasha calmed down. _'Typical lecher.' _Inuyasha thought. Minutes passed, and Sango and Miroku exited first, then Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather last. After he had made sure that no one else was in the room, Inuyasha walked in. He saw her laying in a white bed, eyes shut and breathing shallower than normal. Inuyasha walked over to the clean-smelling sheets and sat down. Kagome woke up as she felt Inuyasha lower himself on the bed. "Inu…yasha?" She asked weakly, reaching out to him.

He grabbed her hand and held it gently. "Kagome. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. It's all my fault. If you hadn't gotten involved with my life, none of this would have happened."

"No." She said, her voice a hair stronger. "It's my fault. Didn't you recognize the man? It was Naraku. I didn't know he followed me all the way from America." Kagome took a deep breath.

Inuyasha leaned forward and moved some hair from Kagome's face. "Don't exhaust yourself." He told her.

"I'm fine." She told him, continuing with her story. "Remember the thugs from the day in the alley, the night that you came to my house. I'm pretty sure that that was Naraku and his gang. "

"What does he have to do with you then? There's no reason for him to attack you."

"He thinks I have this gem or whatever that's supposed to have great power. I have no idea what that is though. I've tried telling him that. He threatened to kill me. Almost did it too. Then something rescued me, I can't remember what. There was a bright light, but that's all I know."

A nurse came in and told Inuyasha visiting hours were over. He gave Kagome a goodbye kiss and walked out, promising to visit the next day.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome sighed as the nurse checked her pulse and other vital signs. "Everything seems to be in order." She told Kagome, who was smiling faintly. "Was that your boyfriend that just left?" The nurse asked.

The girl on the bed nodded. "Well," The nurse continued. "He's very handsome. You'll be with him and your friends soon enough. Now," The nurse went on as Kagome dreamed of the future, not paying any attention to anything.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next day, at 3:00. Inuyasha waited at the front desk of the hospital. He tapped his fingers on the sidetable beside the chair where he was sitting. Soon enough, the person at the desk informed Inuyasha that the visiting hours were now until 7:00, he rushed up to room 394 and pushed the door open. Kagome was sitting up and eating a snack, which consisted of crackers and spreadable cheese. She looked up to see who had come in. "Hi Inuyasha!" She said happily.

"You sound like you're feeling better." Inuyasha mentioned as he picked up a chair, brought it over to the side of the bed and sat down. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Kagome said. "It only hurts when I stand up. Or if I move suddenly or twist. What've you been doing?"

"Oh you know, normal stuff. Going to school, eating, sleeping, worrying about you mostly."

"Aww, thanks. But you don't need to worry. I'll be fine. What about Miroku and Sango? And Shippo too?"

"They're fine. A little shaken up by the incident, Shippo mostly. Miroku's still a perv. Tried to get Sango at least three times since last night."

The pair began laughing. After a moment Kagome stopped and held her stomach gently. "Ow." She moaned softly.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I just can't laugh too hard. The doctor said I would have to stay in here for at least three more weeks for the wound to heal fully. I'm gonna be stuck in here for a while." She explained, softly patting her stomach, which growled. "These crackers aren't cutting it. Do you think you could go down to the cafeteria and get me some pizza?" She asked sweetly.

Inuyasha laughed. "You know that you're only supposed to eat what the nurses give you." He said, but walked towards the door anyways.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha as he opened the door and went to find some food. Kagome directed her attention to the television screen, which was playing an anime show series. The crackers and cheese were sitting on the sidetable where she had left them. Kagome's stomach growled again. She shrugged her shoulders and reached over to grab the food. A wave of pain hit her and Kagome felt a wetness spread over her waist. She lifted the covers and saw the bandages grow a dark red spot. "Oh man." Kagome moaned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha had asked the nurse if Kagome could have some food from the cafeteria, after he had left. "She asked me for some pizza." He explained.

The nurse smiled. "I think just one slice will be fine. Maybe it'll perk her up a bit, she seemed a bit down." She said, then walked away while checking her clipboard.

Inuyasha took the elevator down to the cafeteria and bought a slice of pizza, with extra cheese. It was Kagome's favorite. He then brought the cheesy creation up to the room. (I already used the description 'cheesy creation in a earlier chapter, but I just like how it sounds so I put it in again. :3) Inuyasha opened the door and dropped the pizza.

I'm just gonna skip the whole 'calling-the-nurse-and-trying-to-get-Kagome-back-to-normal-and-the-wound-all-stitched-up' thing. It would get WAY too complicated. Oh, and by da way, I need some ideas on what should happen in the story. Should the school year end and the gang have a party? Or should they go on a trip to celebrate Kagome's recuperation? Tell me what you think in your REVIEWS!


	13. The Next Day, and Out the Window Twice

_Hi-low! I've been obsessed with Poke'mon lately. But I'm still writing, so I'm happy. But anyways, in the last chapter Inuyasha had dropped the pizza when he saw Kagome. She was fainted and slumped down on the bed with her wound bleeding. Inuyasha called the nurse, they rushed Kagome to the emergency room and the doctor got her all fixed up, awlright! Are we good? Okay. Continue._

_**Chapter 13: The next day, and out the window. Twice. **_

_Inuyasha sat by Kagome's bed, holding her hand while she slept. The doctor had given her some anesthetic for the pain while he stitched the wound back together. It had been a half-hour since the reverse shot was administered, to bring Kagome back to the waking world. Inuyasha didn't mention this to any of her family or friends, to prevent them from worrying about her. Inuyasha glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and Kagome was still asleep. He sighed, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. At his touch, she stirred, groaning and lifting her hand to her head. "My head…" She said quietly. _

_Inuyasha helped her up to a sitting position. "Kagome, how do you feel?" He questioned. _

"_I feel like a train crash exploded in my head. My stomach hurts too." She answered, then moved the hanyou's hand away to let her fall back down on the bed. "What happened?" _

"_I went and got you a slice of pizza and when I came back up you were…" Inuyasha stopped. He wondered of he should tell her what happened to her body. _

"_I was what?" _

"_You fainted on the bed and you're wound reopened. The doctor fixed you up though." Inuyasha informed her, not wanting to go into the details. "He said you'll have to be here for a while longer than he had originally planned. Since it reopened." The hanyou gestured to her stomach area. _

_She sighed. He twitched his ears, making his hat move along with them. Kagome looked up, then reached her arm to the hat and pulled it off. She set it down softly and rubbed the fur on the edge of the ear. Inuyasha smiled. The nurse came in, but was reviewing her clipboard instead. Inuyasha quickly lowered Kagome's hand off of his head and returned his cap to it's rightful place before the nurse got a good look. "Okay," She said, walking over to some monitors. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You may leave. Thank you." _

_Inuyasha nodded his understanding then kissed Kagome quickly. After setting something down on her tray, underneath the lip of the metal, out of sight of the nurse. He walked out the door. _

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_Kagome saw Inuyasha put something beneath her tray as he left the room. She decided not to worry about it until later. The nurse checked her vital signs and gave Kagome the thumbs-up. She was doing fine and had began healing. She left, leaving Kagome alone, with only her thoughts as company. Dinner was brought to her a few minutes later, consisting of a bowl of hot soup and a cup of water. A few saltine crackers laid by the tray next to the food. Kagome saw that Inuyasha had left a little vial of a red liquid, with a strip of paper wrapped around it. She waited until the nurse left for the night, then removed the paper from the glass and read it. _

_Drink this. It'll make you heal faster. __Trust me. __Inuyasha. _

It said to drink it, and it was from Inuyasha. Kagome decided to trust what the note said, opened the vial, and drank it in one tip of her head. Kagome stuck out her tongue after it was gone. "That didn't taste very good." She said to herself.

Kagome ate everything on her plate, to rid her mouth of the horrible taste. She then fell asleep watching a game show on the television.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kagome woke up the next morning, in the crisp, white bed in the hospital. She felt completely refreshed. She sat up and stretched. No pain hit her stomach area, she wondered what happened. She looked down and saw that there was almost no blood stench and no stain on the bandages. Kagome shrugged, assuming that she was healing better than before the accident. She glanced over at the clock. It told Kagome that it was about nine in the morning. _"Only six hours to go until I can see Inuyasha again. Too bad cell-phones aren't allowed." _She thought to herself. _"I'd call him if I could." _

Kagome reached over to the sidetable and grabbed the universal remote. She then clicked on the television. The screen began playing a Japanese game show. Kagome pressed the channel down button repeatedly, until ending up at an anime show. She watched the show and the one after, then fell asleep from boredom.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(**Inuyasha txting) **_(Miroku txting)_

Inuyasha sat in his room, laying on his bed while occasionally answering his phone. Miroku had been texting him for at least an hour now. Talking about random stuff, mostly the relationships with him. Inuyasha tried to chance the subject whenever the lecher mentioned it. **"Now y would I tell u somethin like that?" **Inuyasha answered when Miroku asked about his relationship with Kagome.

"_Cuz I'm yur best frend?"_ He said after a few minutes.

"**Ya rite. Y would u b my best frend? **

"_Becuz, um, well, actuly u hav a point. Um, cuz I'm yur frend? Just tell me wats goin on between u 2!" _

"**No! And u bettr not ask me again or I will personally go 2 ur house & rip u 2 shreds." **Inuyasha threatened his friend.

"_Harsh much?" _

"**No, now stop talkin to me. C ya l8r." **

"_Fine. C ya at scool." _

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome woke up in the hospital bed with a familiar face looking down at her. "Hey!" It said. "I brought Ayame and Rin like you said."

The injured girl sat up and carefully hugged the girl. "Hey Sango!" She greeted, then the other girls came over and said hello as well.

Ayame sat down on a vacant chair next to the bed while Sango and Rin stayed standing. "So why did the demon slayer bring us here?" Ayame asked rudely. "I mean, I know to visit you but she said that you had to tell us something."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I did." She answered. "I mentioned this to Sango when we were on our way back from our trip. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to get together and start a band or something. What do you think?"

Rin answered first. "I think that's a great idea! When do we start?"

"Hang on Rin." Ayame got up and walked over to the girl. "There's a whole bunch of other stuff that we need to decide first. Like the name, the instruments, our first gig, what song."

"Got it all covered." Kagome interuppted. "Except for the name."

Before the girls got a chance to answer, a guy walked into the room. He had long black hair held up in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a intricate skull on the front. "Hey Ayame." He said seductively.

The wolf demon walked over to the man. "Koga get out, we're discussing important stuff and we don't want you to find out! Now get out!" Ayame half yelled at him while she shoved him towards the door.

"Why? I wanted to see you guys!" He retorted.

"Sango open the window." Ayame demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" The redheaded wolf demon pulled Koga over to the window that had been swung open to the world outside, and pushed him out. Koga fell three stories before landing in a nearby hole.

All the others in the room gasped in fear. "Ayame!" Kagome yelled.

"What did you do that for?" Sango completed the sentence for her.

Ayame brushed off her shoulder. "What? He was bothering me. Now back to the band question. Name?"

Kagome shook her head and continued on. "Me and Sango came up with a few names. Moonless Night, Black as Day, Killer Pandas, and Sapphire Rain. Which one do you like?"

Ayame and Rin were silent. Koga had come back into the room, raging with fury but Ayame easily threw him out the still open window once again. Everybody laughed at Koga this time. "I got another one, how about, Wolf Out the Window?" Rin mentioned.

Kagome snickered, but said no anyways. "No I don't think so. It's gotta be catchy and something that nobody will forget." Kagome set the standards.

Ayame spoke up just then. "Okay, no more fooling around. Let's pick. Me first. I vote for Sapphire Rain. Rin, you next."

"I second that vote." Rin answered.

Sango voted next. "Me three."

Kagome then shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess it's decided. Sapphire Rain it is. Me and Sango already pick our parts. I'm singing, and she's doing the guitar. We've got spot's open for bass and drums, you guys can decide who does what."

There was an awkward silence. "3, 2, 1, argue." Sango counted down, then the wolf demon and the mortal girl began having a heated discussion.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

That night, in the alley way behind an abandoned warehouse, two men came from either end of the alley. Once they passed, they stopped. One had passed a slip of paper into the others hand. He looked at it, then turned back towards the other. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes," He answered. "She is going to bring her friends together. And participate in a school activity. It is then that we will strike. At the first place where they play."

"What shall we do?"

"I'm leaving that up to you, you'll do great." The two men parted ways. "On second thought-" A tentacle sped across the ground and shot up, boring straight through the man's stomach. Blood splashed across the ground, as the man fell, dead before he hit the ground. "I want to decide." He finished his sentence with a smirk. Red eyes glowed in the shadows as the man turned and left the alley.

Very suspenseful at the end, don't you think? I do. And, next week is gonna be fun! (in real life, not the fanfic.) Guess why! …I don't even know if you guys guessed or not but it's MY BIRTHDAY! 15 years here I come! Ha ha! See ya! PEACE!

P.S.- Review please! And check out my other stories and my profile!

P.P.S. The idea of Koga falling into the hole, was actually my friend YumiBelle's idea. She was watching an episode of Inuyasha one day, season 5, with the band of seven. She wanted Koga to go die in a hole 'cause he was being an idiot. But then, at the end of the episode, she actually thought that Koga died in a hole! So she was with me while I was writing this, and she wanted him to fall in a hole. That's the whole back-story on that part. Bye-bye now!

(Inu forever!)


	14. This is a Very Long Argument

_Hi. I just randomly found four bucks just now. July 30__th__, 2011 at 7:28 pm. On another note, read on and keep reviewing!_

_**Chapter 14: This is a very long argument.**_

"_You're not even good at playing the drums!" Ayame yelled at a fuming Rin. "Why would you want to play them if you didn't know what to do?" _

"_I'll learn!" Rin shouted back. The two were still in the hospital room, number 394, where Kagome was covering her head underneath her pillow in an attempt to drown out the noise. Sango was busily stuffing pieces of cotton in her ears. "It can't be that hard!" _

"_Yeah right! It would take you longer than it did me because you're not a demon!" _

"_What does that have to do with learning the drums?" _

"_Everything! Cause we demons learn way faster that you mortals!" _

_Rin turned to Kagome. "Kagome, when's our first gig?" She asked, magically not angry. _

"_I'm not sure, we have to talk to the principal first. Before I got shot I set up an appointment with him. It's in three days." She answered, taking the pillow off of her head. _

_Rin smiled. "Thanks." She said, then her face got mad again as she turned back to Ayame. "I'll make a bet with you. If I can learn the drums in three days, then you have to ask Koga on a date and kiss him." She said._

"_Fine, but if you don't then you have to do the same thing, but with Sesshomaru." Ayame smirked, positive that she was going to win. _

"_Why him?" Rin whined. _

"_Because we all know you like him. You even admitted it." _

_Rin paused. Then after a moment she continued. "How'd you find out that I like him?" She asked. _

"_I didn't until just now." Ayame answered, smiling evilly. "Mwa. Ha. Ha." _

_Since the conversation had quieted down, Sango took the cotton out of her ears and heard the standards for the bet. She chuckled quietly. "I heard that!" Ayame turned to Sango, who was covering her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. "Oh shut up I'm leaving." Ayame stormed out the door. _

_Rin left too, wanting to get a head start on her drums lessons. Sango was alone with Kagome after that. They both heard yelling down the hall and out the window a few minutes later. "I guess I should go too. Might as well practice. What song are we going to do first?" She asked, grabbing the door knob. _

"_I was thinking something along the lines of Firework by Katy Perry or Bad Romance by Lady Gaga." _

_Sango nodded. "Okay I'll practice both just to be sure." _

"_And tell the others about it too." _

"_Will do. Bye." Sango then left. _

_Kagome laid back down on the bed and sighed, closing her eyes. 'I wish Inuyasha would come.' She thought to herself. She revealed her eyes once again and, as if her wish had been granted, Inuyasha was looming over her. "Hi." He said. _

"_AHH!" Kagome screamed and sat up quickly, slamming her forehead onto Inuyasha's. It gave her a insta-headache. "Owww…" She moaned afterwards. _

"_You okay?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down on the bed, acting like nothing hurt. _

"_No! You scared the crap out of me! And my head hurts." Kagome told him. "But other than that, yeah, I'm doing great."_

"_And, what was going on in here? I saw Ayame and Rin arguing as I came up." Inuyasha questioned. _

_Kagome sighed, then answered. "Long story short. I told about the surprise. Koga walked in. Ayame pushed him out the window, twice. They started arguing, so they started a bet." She smiled and laughed. "To be honest, seeing Koga fall out the window is pretty funny." _

"_Now why did that mangy wolf come here?" _

_Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Before he fell he said something about wanting to see us." _

"_Us?" _

"_Me and/or Ayame." _

"_Ah." Inuyasha nodded as he spoke. The two conversed until the visiting hours were over. _

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_(the next day…on Memorial day)_

_The Inu gang was hanging out at the public pool, without Kagome of course, she was still in the hospital for a few more days. Inuyasha was wearing red swim trunks with a yellow sword curving around the bottom. Sango had on a two-piece bathing suit. The top was a hot pink that faded into black near the base, and the bottom was a flat black. Miroku's trunk's were purple with a black Japanese symbol written in huge signs. Ayame's suit was a two-piece also, but the top was lower down her torso. It was silver, with sparkles all over it. She was also wearing the big, celebrity sun-glasses. The bottom was the same. Koga, who was wearing the standard men's trunks, were a dark brown with a tan, wolf head silhouette. Ayame had announced to the boys what the girls had her had planned. "Me, Kagome, when she gets better, Rin, and Sango, are gonna get together and be a band!" She said loudly, but none of the other strangers heard her over the music. _

"_You're kidding, right?" Koga asked. _

"_No I'm not kidding! It's completely true! You're so impossible!" Ayame shouted at the wolf demon, then swam angrily away. _

"_She's kidding, right?" Koga asked again, but towards Inuyasha and Miroku this time. _

_The four glanced toward Ayame, who was busy bothering little children. "Yeah, I think she is." Miroku answered. "You have to stop getting on her nerves." _

"_Like I can't help it! She gets pissed at me for every other little thing!" Koga snapped back at his friend. "Like Yesterday she shoved me out the window, twice, and all I did was walk inside the room, say "Hi", and she told Sango here to open the window and out I went!" _

_Sango snickered at this. Koga whirled around and glared at the girl. "I heard that!" He yelled. _

"_So, either Ayame's anger had either rubbed off on Koga, or Koga's impatient nature rubbed off on her" Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's ear, soft enough that the wolf didn't hear this comment. "Or both." _

_Koga didn't say anything else, but swam over to Ayame, who was now bothering the elderly, and apologized. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I mean, I didn't think you would take that literally." He said. _

_Ayame glared at him with piercing green eyes that seemed to burn right through him. They suddenly turned soft after a minute. "Okay I forgive you." She said. _

'_That was too easy' Koga thought to himself, then he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. "Well, okay, thanks, I guess. Hey! Check this out." _

_The wolf demon quickly swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He went over to wait in line for the high dive. Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha waded over to Ayame. "What's the mangy wolf doin' now?" Inuyasha questioned her. _

"_I have no idea." She answered. _

_After a few minutes, Koga climbed up the ladder to the diving board. He bounced on the board a few times, then leapt into the air, doing two flips, then made his descent into the water, making no splash whatsoever. Koga then resurfaced, flipping his hair dramatically. (A/N: To the theme of Baywatch! JK.) He then swam over to the steps and walked out slowly, in a desperate attempt to be dramatic. Sango and Ayame both stared in shock at him, while the rest of the pool burst out laughing, including Miroku and Inuyasha. Koga suddenly realized what happened. His face turned a brilliant shade of red, and he quickly ran to the fence, jumped over, and sped into the nearby bushes, Then crouched down so his head wasn't showing above the top of the shrubbery. The rest of the gang, looked over at the deep end, where a pair of dark brown swimming trunks were lively floating in the water. "Well that was," Sango began. "Entertaining." _

_Both Inuyasha and Miroku nodded their heads, while Ayame was still in shock. The other people at the pool, were busily talking about the event that had happened. "You know. I bet I could do that, and my trunks, wouldn't fall off." Miroku stated. _

"_Go for it." Sango said sarcastically. _

_Miroku smiled. "All right, I will!" He said, then quickly swam over to the side of the pool and clambered out and went to stand in line as well. _

_Ayame removed herself from her trance, and turned to Sango. "I bet that Miroku's trunks will fall off. You in?" _

"_Yeah! I bet they won't! What're the stakes?" _

_Ayame thought for a moment, then answered her friend. "Who ever loses has to order at least three things on the snack bar menu, and a really ridiculous, made-up thing. In an annoying, non-understandable, accent."_

"_Your on!" Sango shook hands with the red-head, and they both turned to watch the lecher attempt to be better than Koga. _

_Miroku leaped off the diving board, and simply dove into the water below. He came up, taking deep breaths, then looked around. There was an unknown item floating in the water. He swam over and noticed that it was his trunks. He quickly grabbed them and put them on before climbing out of the pool. He returned to the others in the shallow end. "I guess not." He stated. "I'm hungry. Why don't we go get some food?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. The girls glanced at each other. Ayame smirked while Sango grumbled. "Quit your grumbling. Let's go!" She got out of the pool, with Inuyasha and Miroku close behind, and Sango lagging. _

_While Inuyasha and Miroku got their food, Ayame and Sango sat at the picnic table. "Do I seriously have to do that?" Sango asked, putting her head in her hands. _

"_Yes, you do." Ayame answered. "I won, fair and square, you have to do it. Now go on. Shoo." _

_Sango hesitantly got up and went to stand in line. Unfortunately, for her, the line was very short. A few minutes later she was at the snack bar order counter. She took a deep breath and began fulfilling the bet stakes. "I'll shall haveth uno ice pops, uno fish-and-chips, pluseth a soda. Den you will giveth me a single scoop of strawburry trinkle swirl wif sprinkles on above it. Fanks" Sango said in a very obnoxious British accent. She then walked away from the counter, not waiting for a response or for the people to give her the food. Sango sat back down next to Ayame. "That, was horrible." Sango stated. "I've never making a bet again." _

"_Well, at least you made it." Ayame said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Now will you actually go get food?" _

"_No!" Sango said loudly. "Not after what just happened!" _

_A girl sauntered through the gate to the snack bar area. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit, it was a bright lime green, with white hearts spread over it. The top had a red ring in the center as well. "Hey guys!" She said, then went over and gave Sango and Ayame hugs. _

"_Kagome!" Sango said, obviously shocked. _

"_What are you doing here?" Ayame finished. "We thought you were in the hospital!"_

"_Yeah, me too, but apparently I'm super-duper fast healer and they let me out earlier today." Kagome explained. "There's no mark or anything from the bullet." She gestured to her belly, pointing to a spot near her side and level with her belly-button. _

_Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived with the food, and noticed the new girl. "Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded really surprised. "What?" He stammered, making an effort to say what he wanted to. "But-I thought-you were-how the-what the hell are you doing here?" He managed._

_Kagome beamed at the hanyou, then rushed forward and gave him a bear hug. "I miraculously healed in one night." She explained, then unclenched herself from Inuyasha's waist. _

_Inuyasha grinned at her, then grabbed Kagome by her waist and swirled her around a few times before setting her back down on her feet. He then kissed her passionately. "Okay, so, to much PDA, so we're just gonna pretend we aren't friends with you and go somewhere else." Ayame commented, while taking quick glances at the couple, who had broken apart as she spoke. _

"_Sorry." Kagome said, embarrassed. "Where's Koga? I thought I saw him through the fence when I first arrived. He was at the high dive." _

_Miroku chuckled under his breath, Inuyasha looked away smiling, Ayame didn't say anything, while Sango almost fell down in unison they were laughing so hard. "Okay, what happened?" Kagome interrogated. _

"_Koga, he, he," Sango broke into a wave of laughter, then after a few moments she took a deep breath and calmed down. "He jumped off the high dive and lost his trunks in the process. He didn't realize that he lost them and climbed out, then ran away." She laughed again. _

"_For one thing, it was an accident, and two, well, there is another reason I just can't think of it right now!" Ayame said, crossing her arms. _

"_Sure, an "accident"" Inuyasha said cynically "And then Miroku jumped off and lost his, but put them on __before__ he got out of the pool." He finished. _

_Ayame smiled frightfully. "Yeah, and I made a bet with Sango that if his trunks fell off that she had to order food in an annoying way." She indicated, glancing over at the "demon slayer" (that's her nickname.) _

"_Oh shut up wolf." Sango said furiously. _

_So, I finished writing this at 12:47 a.m. on August 8__th__. And…yeah. _


	15. Fun Time!

I'm watching Victorious as I'm writing this so… yeah, and! I have a new inspiration. My Inuyasha plushie is sitting on my stomach right now. I love him! He's so squishy! And his ears are furry! I also have an Inuyasha wall-hanging, and the complete season 1. :3 I'm happy. 

I don't own anything in this story except for the idea of it. 

Now read.

**Chapter 15: Fun Time!**

Later that day, the group was still at the pool, Koga had returned after a few hours, with a new pair of swim trunks on. He had climbed back over the fence, seeing as he didn't want to pay for admission again. "Hey!" The wolf waded over to Inuyasha and Miroku, who were busy discussing car explosions.

They noticed Koga coming toward them. "Hey, it's the wolf, didn't you run away with your tail between your legs?" Inuyasha commented.

"Why you-" Koga started, but was held back by a hand on his chest. It was Miroku.

"Just shut up. I've got somethin' fun planned." He said, then enlightened his friends on his scheme.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In the meantime, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were sunning themselves. Little did they know about the three guys sneaking up behind them. Sango snapped open her eyes, sat, up and looked at the surrounding area. "What's wrong Slayer?" Ayame asked, revealing a single green iris. (So that's ironic since Ayame actually means iris.)

"I thought I heard something." Sango explained. "It's probably nothing."

The two went back to tanning. One minute later, all three of the girls were swept off of the lounge chairs. Being held by the guys, Kagome carried by Inuyasha bridesmaid style, Sango was sustained by Miroku in the same fashion, and Ayame was supported by Koga, fire-fighter style. "What the hell Koga! Let me go!" Ayame yelled.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango screamed, cuffing him on the check with her outstretched hand.

Only Kagome remained silent. "What's their problem?" She asked Inuyasha, who had a smirk on his face.

"Because we are doing this!" At the last word, the hanyou, the pervert, and the wolf all threw the girls into the water simultaneously.

The guys all gave each other high-fives. Ayame clambered out of the pool, shook her hair, and chased after Koga, Sango did the same with Miroku. Kagome climbed out, but didn't punish Inuyasha.

"Uhh…" He started, then Kagome put a finger to his lips.

"Here, I wanted to give you this." She put a necklace around his neck as she spoke. It was made of mostly purple spheres with a few white, claw looking beads every few spaces. "Now sit." Kagome demanded.

The beads instantly glowed with a white light and Inuyasha's face was forced into the ground. He got back up with an infuriated look on his face. "Two questions, one, what the fuck just happened, and two, what the fuck is with this necklace?" He asked.

Kagome laughed. "One, I sat you, and two, that's what allows me to sit you."

"Sit?'

"You're a "dog demon" are you not? Why do you think?" She answered mockingly.

Inuyasha yanked and strained to pull the purple and white necklace off of his neck. It pulsed a brilliant lavender and refused to be removed. "What-the-hell?" He said as he tugged between words.

Kagome stretched up and gently put her hand on Inuyasha's. "It's no use. Only I can take it off." She informed the hanyou, smiling.

He grumbled and walked to the guys changing room with Miroku and Koga. Kagome went her separate ways with Ayame and Sango to the girls changing room. Soon after the group reunited at their cars. Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sango, and Ayame had arrived in Inuyasha's Ferrari, which sat five. While Kagome had come in her new truck. A blue Ford, with gray ghost flames had been parked beside Inuyasha's car. "Hey, who's truck is that? I love it!" Koga commented as Kagome walked up to it.

"It's mine. You really like it?" She said while opening the door.

"Good thing you have that, the Ferrari couldn't hold all of us." Ayame mentioned.

Inuyasha spoke up. "How come you haven't showed this to me before?" He asked.

"It was at the shop. Duh." Kagome notified. "Where do you guys want to go now?" She asked, throwing her bag into the back.

"What time is it?" Sango asked, then Miroku pulled out his phone and answered.

"About 3:30. Why?"

"Let's go get ice cream!" Ayame chattered.

The others looked at the wolf demon with a what-the-hell expressions. "Why?" Kagome questioned.

"'Cause I want ice cream!"

They agreed and went to a nearby Dairy Queen. (so before I say what everyone ate, I want to say this. You peeps know the restaurant Culver's right? So everybody calls the ice cream there ice cream. But it's not ice cream! It's frozen custard! That's why lactose-intolerant people can eat it without getting sick. Back to the story.) Inuyasha got a chocolate waffle cone. Kagome ate a vanilla sundae, with hot fudge and caramel. Sango and Miroku both chose medium Blizzards. Ayame bought a mini Blizzard. Koga got a children's fudge pop, the chocolate-covered vanilla popsicle. "What?" He said, when he began eating and everybody was staring at him from around the table. "They're fun and delicious! See!" He broke the chocolate layer in a few spots then turned it around to reveal what he had done.

The chocolate was broken and rearranged into a crude picture of a howling wolf. "What is it with you and wolves?" Kagome asked, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"I'm a wolf demon so why not like wolves?" He answered, then broke off half of the ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed after he swallowed. "Brain freeze!" He banged his head onto the table and groaned.

"That's what you get for eating it that fast." Inuyasha enlightened his friend, not taking his eyes off of his frozen treat.

"Ha ha, very funny." Koga mumbled from his spot on the table.

Soon after Koga got over his predicament and the group left. The drove for a while, then ended up at the arcade. "Why are we here?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of her truck. Ayame and Sango followed.

Inuyasha stood up out of the driver's seat of the Ferrari. Koga and Miroku got out of the back. "It's fun. Why not?" Miroku answered.

The group walked into the arcade. It was two floors of games. The first floor had a racing room, and ticket games. It also had virtual bowling and laser tag. On the second floor was more of the adult games. Hunting, shooting, zombie attack sort of things. There was also pool, darts, pinball, and dance games. The group got their tokens and immediately went to the second floor. Ayame and Koga went over to the zombie hunting area. Inuyasha and Miroku played Guitar Hero, on expert. Kagome and Sango were beside the guitar hero set on the Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2. They chose a song, Like Whoa, by Aly and Aj. (Yes, I am old school. I'm not denying it.) And began dancing. After the first verse, a crowd had gathered to watch the pair. Inuyasha and Miroku had stopped their game and looked over at the girls. "Check it out!" Miroku said, pointing to them. "They got moves!"

Inuyasha gazed on the ebony haired girl. He watched her spin and twist gracefully on the floor sensors. Kagome was smiling happily and not paying any attention to the screen, even if she was landing on every step perfectly. "Wow." He whispered to himself.

The slow moment of the song came on, and Kagome and Sango leaned back into a major matrix move. Kagome's hair brushed the floor slightly. She caught Inuyasha's sight for a moment and winked at him. Inuyasha felt his heart speed up as she kept on dancing. An even bigger crowd and conversed by now. They were cheering and whooping when the song came to a close. Kagome and Sango stepped off the platform, breathing hard. "That's good practice for us." Sango mentioned to Kagome as they walked over to the boys. "We should do that more often, that was fun!"

Kagome nodded silently, then ran over to Inuyasha. "What do you want to do now?" She asked, while Koga and Ayame came over to join the group.

"Hey guys!" Miroku greeted the pair of wolves.

"I beat Koga!" Ayame announced. "I killed 101 zombies."

"How many did you kill?" Miroku asked Koga, who was sulking beside Ayame.

"12." He said softly, not wanting to be heard. "She wouldn't let me get into the fight so there!" He tried to defend himself.

Kagome and Sango chuckled softly. Kagome then reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, leading him downstairs. "Come on." She said. "Let's go do laser tag."

Inuyasha smiled malevolently. "I'm gonna beat your ass!" He shouted, then ran down the stairs to the laser tag entrance.

Inside was a huge room, bathed in black lights and covered with neon paint. Kagome grabbed the number 37 laser and vest. Inuyasha had the number 13. Sango had 4. Miroku grabbed 5, and Ayame and Koga were too excited to notice what numbers they had. Everybody ran into the room, along with a few other teens that wanted to play. The countdown started. Kagome and Sango decided to team up and work together to beat the guys. Ayame also joined in on the scheme. The guys didn't know about the coup, and ran in different directions, opening themselves up to a barrage of lasers. Kagome hid behind two walls that intersected at a ninety degree angle. She saw a flash of white in front of her. 'Inuyasha," She thought, took aim, and fired.

Inuyasha jumped when he heard his vest go off and looked around for his attacker. Kagome had ran away to another secluded place, away from the hanyou's wandering eyes. She aimed again, and shot the shoulder sensors on Inuyasha's vest. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled, shooting his laser everywhere in an attempt to shoot Kagome.

She chuckled silently. Then ran off to join Sango and Ayame. Kagome found them on the second level, attacking Miroku from above as he spun in circles looking for them. They were laughing quietly. Kagome snuck up behind them and tapped Sango on the shoulder. Slayer instantly revolved around and held out her laser threateningly. "Oh, it's you." She said as she recognized Kagome's face. "How're you doing?"

"Awesome." Kagome answered. "I just got Inuyasha twice without him knowing. Then I came here. On the way I saw Koga heading over to the tunnel. We can cut him off and trap him. Maybe even hold him hostage." She finished, then smiled mischievously.

Ayame nodded, with the same expression. "Let's do it." She said quietly, then the group ran off towards the tunnel.

3333333333333

Koga was hurrying back through the tunnel. He didn't find anybody at the other end, all he did find was a dead end and no way out except the tunnel. He glanced behind him to see if anyone was there. Nobody was and he looked forward again. Koga saw a girl blocking his way and almost collided with her. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was Ayame. "There you are." He said, walking forward. "I've been looking all over for you."

Ayame flashed her laser against the black lights menacingly. "Now!" She yelled.

Kagome and Sango ran from the other end of the tunnel. Koga looked back and saw that there was no way out. He had to surrender. He tried to push past the red-headed wolf, but failed. Ayame shoved him back inside the tunnel. "What do you guys want anyway?" He asked while raising his arms in a surrendering pose.

"That." Kagome answered from behind him, and shot his back sensor.

"What the hell?" Koga began to say as his vest reset and turned on again. "What was that for?"

The wolf swerved around to face the girl, when his vest blinked off again. This went on for a few minutes, as Koga kept spinning around and around as he attempted to escape. He was soon out of breath from going back and forth. "I give up." Koga said hoarsely.

A siren went off and an orange light spun around on the ceiling, signaling that the game was over and all players must return to the main room. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame instantly disappeared, all of them heading towards the door. Koga was left alone to find his way to the exit. He eventually made it. The manager was handing out papers and congratulating people on their scores. "And the person with the highest score today is, Kick Ass Kagome!" He said over the microphone.

The girl cheered and ran to the manager to receive her paper. Afterwards, she ran over to the others who had congregated near the back. "Ha ha! In your faces! I beat all o' y'alls!"

"So you're Texan now?" Miroku questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn right I am!" Kagome said happily.

(Commercial break!)

(Welcome back.)

Later that evening, when it was 8:17, Inuyasha had led the group to Fukuoka Dome. They parked in the only two open parking spaces open and clambered out of their vehicles. "why are we here?" Ayame asked the hanyou who was scrounging through his pockets for something. "What are you looking for?"

Inuyasha pulled six pieces of paper from his pocket. "These!" He said happily, holding the tickets up for everyone to see. "I am treating you guys to a Reliant K concert."

"Reliant what?" Ayame questioned, completely clueless.

Everyone else stared at her with an oh-my-gosh expression. "How do you not know Reliant K?" Kagome asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I don't, so can someone tell me who they are?" Ayame retorted.

Nobody answered her. Koga walked over to stand behind the red head and whispered in her ear. "We are just going to leave you to see for yourself." He said, then almost ran to the entrance.

A quarter-mile long line wound itself around the corner of the stadium, and the gang was stuck waiting at the rear. After about twenty minutes, they reached the front and gave the tickets to the guy at the front desk. They walked inside and went around the corner to the food stands. "What does everybody want before the concert?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome answered first. "Nachos!" She yelled, punching the air. "They are cheesy goodness!"

Miroku spoke next, while in unison while Sango. "Popcorn." They stated.

Ayame and Koga looked at each other, then Koga nodded. "Cotton candy." Ayame said for the both of them.

Inuyasha got all of the snacks and found a place to sit while they ate. Kagome was busy licking the cheese off of her fingers. The hanyou reached over to steal one of the chips, but was stopped by a ninja move from Kagome, her grabbing his hand and slowly moving it away. "Not my nachos, dog." She said, then let go and returned to eating.

"Touchy much?" He said, extending his arm over again for a chip.

"Sit." Kagome stated, and afterwards heard a thump of face connecting with the ground. "You deserved that."

Inuyasha raised himself up off the ground and sat back on the bench. "What the hell Kagome? Why can't I have some?"

"Because you didn't ask."

"Okay, then, can I have some?"

"No."

Inuyasha groaned and put his face in his hands. Miroku was snickering quietly from his spot at the other end of the bench. "Oh, shut up, pervert." The hanyou muttered from his hands.

Sango finished her popcorn and stood up. "Come on! The concerts about to start!"

I was at my friends house while writing this and she said that Reliant K should be the concert that they go to. It's her idea, but Reliant K is an awesome. 

So anyways, I'm almost at 50 reviews! Yay! *applause* So who ever is the 50th reviewer. I shall ask them a VERY VERY VERY, like seriously, I can't begin to tell you how important this is to 3n's, really seriously very important question. I have two conditions though. 1: the 50th reviewer MUST answer the question truthfully. And 2: they Must have an account on , or else I won't be able to ask you the question. 

We good? Okay? Okay. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. BYEZ AND PEACE!


	16. The Concert

Hello people from earth! If you aren't from here then please leave our planet in peace! I'm joking! My 50th reviewer is! *drum roll* Alexis1411! Thank you for reviewing! To the others that didn't get to be the 50th reviewer, I'm sorry, but your reviews are still appreciated and maybe you'll get to be the 100th reviewer winner. 

So, in the previous chapter, nothing really happened, it was just a filler chapter. But I promise there might be some drama or maybe action in the next couple chapters. I'm planning on something to happen but this chapter might be kinda long with all of the Relient K songs, but, I'll get through it. Maybe I'll make it a part 1= part 2 thing. 

I want to thank YumiBelle that can't login for mentioning to me that it's actually spelled Relient K. I mess up a lot. Thanks again. 

Disclaimer= I don't own anything or anyone. Except the idea of the story. 

**Chapter 16: The Concert**

_(italics= song lyrics)_

Inuyasha and the group found six seats in the third row from the stage. There were at least ten thousand people in the stadium, all screaming louder and louder to make themselves heard, just adding to the noise and trying to talk louder. Inuyasha's ears must've been screaming with pain by now. Kagome was the only one in the whole Fukuoka Dome who knew his secret. She didn't dare try to talk to him, it would only make his ears feel worse. Miroku, on the other hand, had no idea and yelled at the side of his head. "Hey Inuyasha!" He shouted. "When is the concert supposed to start?"

Inuyasha cringed away at the sound of his friend's voice, but answered anyway. "Any minute now!" He yelled back, even louder.

Just then, the band walked out onto the stage and introduced themselves. Matt Thiessen, Matt Hoopes, John Warne, Jon Schneck, Ethan Luck, and Justin York. They each went to their designated spots and began playing.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

_The Sadie Hawkins dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping. _

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing_

_Think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

**(x2)**

_The Sadie Hawkins dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning _

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_She said. "You're smooth, and good with talking. _

_You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

_The Sadie Hawkins dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

_The Sadie Hawkins dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

The song ended and everybody cheered loudly. The blaring lights and lasers flashing across the stadium lit up once more then shut off, driving the stadium into complete darkness. After a moment another song started and strobe lights blinked around the stage. The lead singer went up to the microphone and began singing 'Be My Escape.'

_I've given up on you slowly, I'm blending in so_

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that_

_Shares my fate. _

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption._

_Because I know to live you must give your life away. _

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key._

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me._

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go._

_Promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now._

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how._

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there._

_And this life sentence that I'm serving _

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the_

_Key._

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of _

_Me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go _

_Promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't _

_Shake_

_I gotta get outta here._

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I am a hostage to my own humanity _

_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking You to give what You already gave. _

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and _

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the _

_Key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might the death of_

_Me_

_and even though , there's no way in knowing where to go._

_Promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape_

_I fought You for so long _

_I should have let you in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin _

_But so were You_

_So were You_

The song ended in a soft beat, then the music faded out and the lights as well. A minute later the lights slowly came back on and the band got ready for one more song, called 'The Best Thing.'

_It's been a year _

_Filled with problems_

_But now you're here_

_Almost as if to solve them_

_And I can't live in a world without you now._

_All my life _

_I've been searching for you _

_How did I survive_

_In this world before you_

_Cause I don't wanna live another day without you. _

Inuyasha, through all the loud cheering and singing, glanced over at Kagome, who was also cheering loudly and not paying any attention to him. He turned back towards the stage, but kept glancing over at Kagome.

_All my life _

_I've been searching for you_

_How did I survive_

_In this world before you_

_Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening_

_And I think you would agree _

_The best thing is that it's _

_Happening to you and me_

_All I'm gonna have _

_Is all that you can give me_

_And I'll give right back_

_Everything I have in me_

_Cause nothing ever felt as right _

_As this does right now_

_I'll go back to before we met _

_Try and erase the past_

_Try harder to forget cause _

_Nothing will ever be as good as here and now_

_I'll go back to before we met_

_Try and erase the past _

_Try harder to forget cause_

_Nothing will ever be as good as here and now_

_Cause when I looked into your eyes_

_And you dared to stare right back_

_You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"_

_And this is the best thing _

_The best thing that could be happening _

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing that's happening _

_This is the best thing (the best thing)_

_The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)_

_And I think you would agree (Whoooaaa whooaa)_

_The best thing is that it's _

_Happening to you and me_

_Always knew_

_I'd find someone_

_I never dreamt _

_It'd be like this_

_You've surpassed_

_All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)_

_And I'm tryin'_

_So hard_

_With all my heart and mind_

_To make your life _

_As good as you've made mine_

_This is the best thing (the best thing)_

_The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)_

_And I think you would agree(whooaa) _

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_(the best thing) the best thing that could be happening_

_(the best thing) I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

The song faded away, then the band walked off of the stage, and everybody cheered and chanted. "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

A minute later, the band came back out and did another song.

_I, just wasted, ten seconds of your life._

They sang, then walked back off, signaling the complete end of the concert. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga all looked at each other with confused looks. "What the hell was that!" Miroku said.

"It's called 'I Just Wasted Ten Seconds Of Your Life.'" Sango stated to him, then flicked him in the ear. "It's one of their most famous songs."

"What the hell was that for!" He said again. It ended up in him getting flicked again, but in the forehead.

"Miroku. Just shut up and lets go get some souvenirs!" Kagome said, then ran over to the kiosks.

Later on, Inuyasha and a new Relient K baseball hat, Kagome had on a Relient K t-shirt on over her other shirt. Miroku and Sango both had gotten two hoodies, of the same design. Then Koga bought a trumpet, with the Relient K logo on the side. And last, Ayame bought a Relient K necklace. The group walked outside and were heading to their cars when an orange blur shot past them, then came back, revealing itself to be Shippo. "Hey guys!" He said. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked at the others, then sighed. "We've been…doing adult stuff, you wouldn't understand." She answered hesitatingly.

"You went to a Relient K concert without me?" Shippo questioned loudly, sticking his bottom lip out.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Yeah, we did, but you're twelve, shouldn't you be in bed?" He said, picking up the kitsune by his tail.

"Oww! That hurts!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded him.

He whimpered, and looked at Kagome with a frightened look on his face. "No, no, Kagome, don't, don't do it, I'll-" He got cut off.

"SIT!" She shouted at him, pointing to the ground. He slammed down into the pavement while everybody else stood around them in confusion.

"What happened?" Koga asked.

"How'd you do that?" Shippo said happily. "That was amazing! Do it again!"

Kagome, glanced around, her eyes seeming sketchy. She then ran past the rest of the group and hurried down the sidewalk, heading south-west.

Inuyasha had raised his head and noticed that Kagome had left the scene. He yelled her name and chased after her, leaving the others. "What just happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but I wish I could do that to you when you're being a jerk." Sango stated. "Anyways, how do we get home?"

Shippo held up some keys on a key ring. "These." He said, the keys were Inuyasha's. "I took them from that mildew gulping dip-shit."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha ran on, following Kagome's scent down the sidewalk. She had ran down Shrine Lane. The hanyou then later found her leaning against a light pole, sobbing. "Hey." He said softly, stopping in his tracks. "Are you okay? Why'd you run away?"

Kagome whirled on him, and shoved Inuyasha away as he stepped towards her. "Go away!" She yelled. "I almost gave away you're secret!" She turned and began running again.

Inuyasha quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand and refused to let go. "Personally," He said, making her turn towards him and wiping a tear off of her face. "I don't really care right now."

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome passionately. She didn't object, and returned the kiss. They were like this for a minute, then Inuyasha pulled away. He began walking down the sidewalk again, back towards the stadium, but this time with Kagome by his side. "I've been meaning to ask you," Kagome started, then stopped.

"Ask me what?"

"Will you, uh, go to the *mumble mumble*"

"What?"

"Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me on Saturday?" Kagome asked, a little louder so Inuyasha could hear her. "The concert reminded me."

The hanyou didn't say anything at first, he just, smiled and kissed her again. "Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask me." He said.

A little while later, they arrived back at the stadiums parking lot and found that Inuyasha's car was gone. "Where the fuck did my car go?" He yelled impatiently.

Kagome walked over to her truck and saw a note stuck in the windshield wiper. Kagome picked it up and read.

"**Kagome, if you read this that means that Me, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Shippo took Inuyasha's car home. If he wants it back, then have him stop over at my house." **

**-Sango**

**P.S. Shippo called Inuyasha a mildew gulping dip-shit**

"Inuyasha. Take a look at this."

Kagome handed Inuyasha the note and he skimmed it over. "Why that-"

Well, the reason I ended the chapter right there is because Inuyasha says some **really** inappropriate things, and I didn't want to say them out loud. So. Yeah. 

So Alexis1411, I thank you for answering and I am grateful. Just, please don't tell anyone about it. Thanks. 

By the way, I'm probably going to have to put my other story, Back to the Future, on hold. I'm fresh out of ideas. So, I'm sorry. PEACE!


	17. Breaking News!

Hello again. Inulover37 here. Lately, I've been obsessed with Inuyasha, Well, of course I always am. My profile proves it. 

I dedicate this chapter to Alexis1411, who has been with me all the way and hope all of you others shall stay with me through to the end. 

**Chapter 17: Breaking news?**

(2 days later. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are walking around the mall.)

The three girls walked down the aisle of DEB, a prom dress store, searching for something to wear to the Sadie Hawkins. Kagome was skimming through the blue section, with Ayame and Sango looking through the purple. "What about this one?" Sango asked, holding up a short lavender dress, with lace on the bottom, and only one shoulder strap.

Ayame looked it over. She nodded her agreement. "I like it. Why don't you go and try it on." She mentioned, and handed the clothing back to Sango. She left and went to the fitting rooms. Kagome came over holding a dress for herself. "Hey, where'd Sango go?" She asked.

"She went to try on a dress she found." Ayame answered, and walked over to the green dress section of the store.

Kagome strode away, and went to the dressing rooms, where Sango had just came out of a changing room. She was wearing the lavender one-shoulder dress, with lace. "Wow, that looks good on you." She commented.

"Thanks." Sango agreed, then twirled in a circle. "I think this is the one."

Kagome nodded, then went into the changing room. A few minutes later, she walked back out and admired herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was a light blue, with no shoulder straps and some darker blue sequins glittering in random spots near the bottom. Kagome nodded her approval, an went back into the changing room and got into her normal clothes. When she later walked out to the others who were standing at the counter, waiting in line to buy their dresses. Kagome went up to join them. "Hey guys!" She said happily, running up to them.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame greeted.

"I haven't seen you in so long." A voice said from behind the girls. They all turned and saw they're friend Rin, back from her isolation time.

"Where've you been?" Sango said happily, and hugged Rin.

Rin turned to Ayame, who hadn't said anything. "I have been practicing my drums routine." She answered. "And I learned them in three days! So I win the bet!"

"Fine."

"Wait, what were the stakes again?"

"You forgot in three days?" Rin nodded happily.

"Yeah, I did." She said.

Ayame sighed and began telling Rin. "The bet was that if I won, you would have to ask Sesshomaru out and kiss him. It was the same for me but with Koga." She explained.

"Sooo, that means that you have to ask Koga!" She yelled. "Ha ha! I win, you lose! Who're you guys going with to the Sadie Hawkins?" Rin asked Kagome and Sango, getting completely off topic.

"Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"Miroku for me." Sango said, laying her dress on the front desk and the cashier rang it up.

"What about you Ayame?" Rin chimed at her friend.

"Probably Koga." She answered. "But I haven't asked him yet."

Sango then moaned and held her belly. "Aww man, I suddenly don't feel to good." She said softly, then quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

The others looked at each other in confusion. They all looked at Kagome, she shrugged and went after her friend. Kagome found her friend puking into the toilet. "Sango! Are you alright?"

"No." She managed to say, leaning back and wiping her forehead. "For some reason I got really sick!"

Kagome put her dress on the door, and helped her friend up to her feet. "Maybe it's just a case of the stomach flu." Kagome mentioned, then flushed the toilet to get rid of the evidence.

"I hope so." Sango groaned.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

Sango couldn't respond, she was puking in the toilet again. After she was done and flushed the toilet, she answered quietly. "I kind of, slept with Miroku a few nights ago."

"You what?" Kagome screamed, freaking out. Sango reached over and put a hand over her friends mouth. Kagome mumbled something then stopped, realizing that nobody can understand.

"Don't tell anybody. Like you said, it might only be a case of the stomach flu." She said, feeling a little better.

Kagome nodded, and pried Sango's hand off of her mouth. "Well, then, I think you should go home and rest." She said.

The two walked out of the bathroom, Kagome put her dress back on the rack so she could get it later. The two left heir other friends and went to Kagome's house. Kagome lent Sango her bed as she went and got a thermometer. Putting it into Sango's mouth, Kagome made some herbal nutmeg tea. She brought it up to her room and gave it to her friend. "Here, this might help." Kagome said, handing the cup over.

"Thanks." She said sitting up, and took a sip. "Do you think you could do something for me?"

Kagome nodded her agreement. Sango ushered Kagome over to her and whispered into her ear. She nodded again, and left the room. Sango sighed and waited for her friend to return. Kagome did a few minutes later holding something in her hand. "You sure you want to know this soon?" She asked, worried.

Sango nodded, then got up and went to the bathroom down the hall. Kagome waited patiently outside the entryway. A minute later, she came out and the pair silently walked back to Kagome's room. As soon as the door was closed Sango pulled out the item, but didn't look at it. "I'm nervous. You look at it for me." Sango turned her head away, and flipped the thing over.

There was a screen, with a little '+' on it. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She sighed then tapped Sango's shoulder. The girl turned her head back around, but didn't look down. "What does it say?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"Congrats Sango." Was the only thing Kagome said to her friend, then gave her a consoling hug as she began crying.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} The next day Inuyasha walked down into the kitchen of his house, where his mother was making breakfast. It consisted of bacon and eggs. He sat down and shifted his food around on his plate. His two brothers were sitting on either side of him, Sesshomaru on his left, Inukoro on his right. Sesshomaru nudged Inuyasha in the side. "What's wrong with you?" He asked sarcastically. "You don't look to good."

"Neither do you." The hanyou answered. "Oh wait, you always look like that."

His brother growled at Inuyasha and went to claw at his face, his mother saw the whole episode and intervened. "Hold it boys." She said sternly. "Sesshomaru, why don't you go play with Inukoro out in the other room. I have to talk to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru grumbled, but agreed and walked to the living room with Inukoro. Izayoi pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Inuyasha. "Now, what's wrong? Or should I ask, who's the girl?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Inuyasha dropped his fork on his plate. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." His mother countered. "Now go and get ready for school. And bring the girl over for dinner tonight, I'd love to meet her."

Izayoi left the room and Inuyasha's spirits rose. He shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and rushed out the door. He climbed into his car, the red Ferrari, which he had gotten back the night before, and drove to school. There he met Kagome stepping out of her truck. "Hey Kags!" He yelled after her and ran to her. He gave her a quick kiss and continued. "My mother wants to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight. How 'bout it?" He asked before he forgot.

Kagome nodded. "Sure! I'd love to! But-" She stopped, biting her lower lip. "But Sango's having some, problems, right now. How about tomorrow?"

Inuyasha agreed. Then wondered. "What's wrong with Sango?" He asked.

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, through his hat. "She's pregnant."

"She's what!" Inuyasha screamed, baffled.

Kagome quickly covered his mouth and put a finger to hers. "Shush! Don't tell anybody! She only found out tomorrow. Sango'll tell people when she wants to."

"But, but who's is it?" Inuyasha asked, still perplexed.

Kagome lowered herself back on her feet all the way and began walking to the school slowly. "She thinks it's Miroku's. Almost positive."

"Okay, but I still don't get it. When did they-"

"About a week ago." Kagome interuppted him. "Just keep quiet when talking to Miroku. Sango's going to tell him today after school."

The pair then quietly walked into the school and to their first class of the day.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sango impatiently waited for Miroku to meet her. She had asked for him to go to the back of the school after the day was over. Five minutes had passed since the bell had rung. Sango was beginning to think that he didn't love her anymore. She lifted her bag up and swung it over her shoulder. As she was leaving, Sango bumped into Miroku, walking back to meet her. "Sango!" He said, sounding surprised. "Thank God I found you! What do you have to tell me?"

She stood there, not knowing how to put it. "Um…how do I say this…" She said quietly, wondering. "You remember…last week?" Sango then asked.

Miroku nodded and smiled. "That was great. But I'm wondering, I might've-"

"Gotten me pregnant?" Sango interuppted.

He stared. "Well, it's your lucky day." She said, her eyes filling up with tears.

Miroku, grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled her into a hug. "Miroku, what're you doing? Stop it! Let me go!" She pushed herself away from him.

He looked bewildered. "What'd you do that for?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"What'd I do what for?" She questioned, also confused and turned her head to the side. "What'd I do?"

Miroku became even more confused. "You must be having mood swings or something."

Now I can tell everyone what the secret question was. What I asked Alexis1411 is who should get pregnant? She ultimately said Sango. At first she said Miroku and I was so confused I didn't know what to think. 

YumiBelle, L I'm talking to you, now you can stop pestering J about what the question was. Okay?

PEACE! ME OUT!


	18. More Friends, and the Pep Rally

Hello. You guys don't know this but I'm trying out new fonts on my computer. Right now I'm using one that looks almost like my actual writing. It's neat, anyway. Yes! I made Sango pregnant! Watch out Miroku cause she's gonna have some major mood swings in later chapters! Read on and enjoy the funny!

YumiBelle, J, showed me that in the previous chapter that Kagome said she found out tomorrow. It's supposed to be she found out yesterday. Sorry about the confusion. 

**Chapter 18? Yeah, 18: More Friends, and the Pep Rally.**

Kagome, Rin, and Ayame had gone to the principal's office after school that day to speak with him about the band situation. The three were sitting right outside his office and were anxious to get on with it. "Why can't we just go in there?" Ayame had asked impatiently. "He doesn't have anyone else in there with him. Let's just go in!" She stood up and walked over to the door, when the principal, Ms. Yumana, opened the door to let the three inside.

"Hello, Ayame. Still as impatient as always I see?" She said kindly, then ushered them into the office. Kagome and Rin sat on the end seats, while Ayame sat between them, just incase she needed to be held down. "Now, I've heard that you guys started a band, and you suggested that we have you perform in the pep rallies we have here at school."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. It's me, Ayame, Rin, and Sango. Sango couldn't be here today, she's had, issues, the past few days." She mentioned, skirting over the direct answer.

Ms. Yumana nodded. "I understand," She said, then continued with the object at hand. "But I think it's a great idea for you guys to start a band. But, can I mention one thing?"

The girls all nodded in unison. "I think, that there should be a band rivalry." Ms Yumana stated.

"Excuse me, and pardon my French, but, why the merde would we need to have a band rivalry?" Ayame said, pissed.

Ms. Yumana turned to the red-haired girl. "You need to watch your temper and because I think it would be very interesting for the rest of the school. Now, do you and the other girls have any idea who might want to go against you girls?"

Ayame smiled evilly. "I think we know just the people." She said.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha found Miroku outside of the school, walking slowly, bewildered. The hanyou jogged over to his friend. "Hey!" Inuyasha greeted his friend happily.

Miroku stayed silent. He nodded to Inuyasha, but didn't halt to speak. "I'm guessing that she told you, right?' He said, walking along with Miroku.

Miroku nodded, still not speaking. "Don't you yell at me really loud out of the blue." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"It's just that, I…" Miroku began, then stopped

"Yeah, yeah, you're too over-whelmed to talk about it and you want to get on with your life but anyways, have you seen Kagome anywhere? Or even Koga and Ayame?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to get his friend's mind off of his girlfriend.

"Will you shut up!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha stared at his friend in confusion. "What the hell Miroku?"

"Just stay out of my hair for a while!" Miroku yelled, then stormed off in the direction of downtown. "I gotta go!"

"That was unexpected." Inuyasha said, then returned to the object at hand, finding Kagome and the others.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome, Ayame, and Rin were walking out of the school, when Inuyasha came up to them, "Hey!" He greeted the girls. "Where have you been? I waited for you after school but you didn't show."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interuppted by Ayame. "Can we ask a favor of you?" She asked.

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded his agreement. Ayame smiled and told Inuyasha to meet them at Wacnonald's in an hour. He left to his car, then the girls went to find their other friend. They found Sango near the park, walking alone. Kagome drove up to Sango in her blue and gray Ford truck. "Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled out. "Get in! We got something important to take care of."

Sango climbed in and Kagome drove off. "Ayame, call Koga and tell him to meet Inuyasha at Wacnonald's in about 45 minutes." Kagome demanded, turning a corner.

"Okay!" Ayame pulled out her Verizon Reality and dialed the number.

Her conversation was heard in the background of the main talk. Kagome turned another corner, and spoke to Sango. "So, how'd Miroku take it when you told him?" She asked.

"I think he took it well. But I don't want to talk about it right now." Sango answered, then changed the subject. "What did the principal say?"

Kagome slowed to a stop at a red light. "She said that she'll let us as long as we get a different band for like a rivalry or something like that."

"And Ayame thought of an idea." Sango assumed.

Kagome shook her head and drove off. "Exactly." She agreed. "And now, she told us to get all of the guys to Wacnonald's for some reason or another."

Sango nodded her understanding and looked forward. Soon after, Kagome found a parking space on the side of the road and the girls got out. Ayame ran into the restaurant, searching for the guys. They were helping themselves to everything on the menu and were sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant. "Hey!" Ayame yelled at them, as she walked up to the table. "So you guys are going be our rival band. don't protest or I'll make sure you never have kids."

Inuyasha and Miroku both crossed their legs. Koga, on the other hand, didn't do a thing, and pretended that Ayame wasn't talking to him. "Koga! Did you hear me?" She asked in a sweet voice.

He didn't acknowledge her. Ayame then stepped up onto the seat and walked along the seat, stepping right on Koga's you-know-what. He screamed and doubled over in pain. "I told you. And that was just the beginning. Try imagining that pain, times 15, and on steroids."

Miroku shuddered. Inuyasha closed his eyes, seeming as though he had a pained thought. "So anyways." Ayame continued, while Kagome, Rin, and Sango all brought over more food to the table and sat down. Kagome between Inuyasha and Koga, Ayame on the other side of Koga, and Sango, Miroku, and Rin on the other side of the able in that order. "As I said before, you are going to be our rival band for the rest of the school year. Inuyasha, you have vocals; Miroku, drums; and Koga on guitar. There we go, now you go practice a song, while we go practice, and we'll meet up tomorrow in the gym around 2:00 to get everything ready for the pep assembly."

Ayame took a deep breath and unwrapped a cheeseburger, then took a bite. "Wait, wait, wait, you're telling us that we have to be a band, just so you guys can be a band?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed by the red-haired wolf.

She looked up from her burger and nodded, with a smile on her face. "The hell Ayame? Why would you force us into this situation?" Inuyasha was almost fuming.

She swallowed her food and spoke again. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, we have a gig at the school's pep assembly the week before the Sadie Hawkins. We'll do a song first, then you, and the rest of the school will pick one of us to perform at the dance. We've already got a song picked out. You have to pick one and practice for Friday."

"But that's only three days from now! How are we going to learn a song in three days?" Koga said, getting over the pain in his lower half.

Rin poke up after she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Well, I learned the drums in three days, you can learn a song. Now get to it!" Rin said, smiling.

The guys then got up and left the restaurant.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A man clad in black strode down the sidewalk. Not looking up, and yet not colliding with anything. His hands were in his pockets, and he smelled strongly of smoke and rancid. He turned the corner on Shikon Street and Jewel Road. The intersection was busy at this time of day, but the man paid no mind. He walked right into the center, kneeled down and stroked the pavement. If the sky was dark, and there were now lights anywhere, you could see a very faint shine coming from the road. "Soon." The man said in a smooth, but whisper sort of voice. "Very soon."

He stood up and walked away, causing a car to swerve past and collide with another car. The first car was a truck, painted blue with gray flames. If you looked inside you could see, two people. A silver-haired boy, and an ebony-haired girl. The man took a second glance at the girls face before the crash. "You." He whispered. "Soon, I will get my revenge."

*****CHARACTER CHANGE!*****

Kagome kicked the truck door open and climbed out, then walked to the front of her vehicle and saw the damage. "That's nice." She said. "I just got this thing the way I want it and now this fucking idiot comes out and makes me crash into a parked car!" Kagome was beginning to fume.

Inuyasha got out of the passenger seat and walked over to Kagome. "Just calm down, I'm sure-"

"Never tell a girl to calm down!" She screamed. "If you tell a girl to calm down they won't calm down they'll just get even more frazzled and won't calm down then they'll get mad at the person who told them to calm down just like I am with you now SIT!"

Inuyasha's face connected with the ground, pulled down by his Beads of Subjugation, as Kagome pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. She then dialed a number and held the device to her ear. _"Hello?" _A voice on the other end asked.

"Hey, it's Kagome. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"_Sure, what do you need?" _

"Can you come get my truck? It got busted again."

"_What'd you do this time?" _The voice said. Inuyasha, using his sensitive hearing, heard that it was a girls voice, with a hint of a southern accent.

Kagome seemed to get pissed the more times she had to think about the accident. "This dumb-ass walked into the middle of the road. I had to swerve out of the way, but I ended up hitting a parked car." She explained.

The girl on the other end laughed. _"Yeah, I'll come. Where are you?" _

"On the corner of Main and Raiden."

"_I'll be there in a few." _

The girl hung up and Kagome returned her phone to her back pocket while Inuyasha rose to his feet. "I have no idea what that was for and now I'm pissed but anyways, who was that?" He asked, brushing himself off.

"That was one of my friends that moved away when we were little. Before I met you I found out that she lived here." Kagome clarified.

About five minutes later, a gray tow truck came around the corner, then stopped, and a girl jumped out of the driver's seat. She was young, about the same age as Kagome, and wearing a purple bandana, with blonde hair flowing down to her waist. She was wearing a short t-shirt, like the ones that the Hooters girls wear, but a dark purple. Loose jeans hung around her thin waist with a tool belt. Boots clunked on the ground as she walked over. Her whole outfit was covered in grease. "Hey Kagome! How's Ole Blue here?" She asked, showing brilliant white teeth.

"Hey Kameko," Kagome greeted her friend, revealing the girls name. "She's not doing real good. Front end's busted."

Kameko walked around to the front and kneeled down. She put her hand on the fender. "No problem. I'll buff this out back at the shop."

"By the way, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced him.

Inuyasha held out his hand to shake Kameko's, but she ran over to him. He had to lean back to prevent her from touching his face. "Uh…hi, what're you doing?" He asked, uncomfortable.

Kameko then stood back and turned to Kagome. "You didn't tell me he was a inu-hanyou." She said.

Inuyasha glared at the ebony-haired girl with rage. "Hey don't look at me. I didn't tell her anything." She said, raising her hands in a surrender position.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I'm one too!" Kameko said happily while removing her bandana, showing golden dog ears on the top of her head. "I've finally met another inu-hanyou, other than my sister, of course. Why don't you guys hop in, we can talk more back at the shop."

Inuyasha leaped into the back of the truck from where he was standing, while Kameko and Kagome got in the front, Kameko driving. A few minutes later, the arrived at the shop and Kameko backed the truck into the shop. Kagome and Inuyasha got out and walked away. Another girl came up to them, she looked exactly like Kameko, but with pitch-black hair. She was wearing the same shirt as her sister, but green, and a pair of shorts. No grease covered her outfit. Like Kameko, a bandana covered the top of her head. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hi Yumi, my truck got busted again. Kameko came and helped, she's fixin' her up now." Kagome greeted, then explained to her friend what happened and introduced Inuyasha.

"Yumi! He's a inu-hanyou like us! You can let your guard down!" Kameko called from the other room as she walked in. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna need your help."

"For what?"

"Well, since Yumes here doesn't like to get her paws dirty, you need to hold the fender in place while I pop out the dent and re-fit it." Kameko grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him over to the actual shop. Cars were on display all over the place One in particular caught his attention, a metal flake purple Camaro with silver racing stripes. He walked over to it and looked through the window. Inside was covered in black upholstery. The dashboard had a very modern radio and the steering wheel was made of purple leather. "Who does this car belong to!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily while opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat holding the steering wheel.

"Me." Kameko announced. "I got her when she was a hunk of junk. I took her apart, polished or replaced everything, and that's the end product. What do you think?"

"I love it." Inuyasha cooed, searching through everything.

Yumi then turned to Kagome, curious. "How did you crash your truck again?" She asked.

"I would like to answer with: red means stop, green means go, and yellow means speed up you've almost made it, unless the car in front of you stops, then yellow means crash. But I can't. What really happened was this idiot walked into the middle of the road, and I didn't want to hit him." Kagome explained for the umpteenth time. "Anyways," She turned to Kameko again. "Can you fix her?"

The hanyou nodded. "Yeah. Hey Mutt!" She yelled over to Inuyasha. "I need your help!"

Inuyasha hesitantly left the Camaro, and walked over to the three. "What?"

"I need your help." Kameko repeated. "I need you to hold the fender in place while I pop it back into shape. Then do the same thing with the hood. The engine's fine, works like a charm." She mentioned to Kagome, who was looking a little worried.

Inuyasha followed Kameko over to the truck and held the fender at both ends. Kameko crawled underneath the car and punched the fender from behind. Inuyasha jumped at the noise. "OW!" He said loudly.

"Sorry. I forgot you're not used to loud sounds." Kameko mentioned as she was crawling out. "Now the hood."

She then opened and propped up the hood and made Inuyasha hop onto the windshield. She then punched the behind of the hood and produced a perfectly fine truck. "There. All done." She announced to Kagome, who had been talking to Yumi during this time.

"Thanks!" She said appreciatively. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what school do you go too? Or do you even go to school?"

Kameko smiled and laughed a bit. "Actually, to tell the truth. I finished school already. I skipped a few grades here and there. So did Yumes here."

Yumi looked away. "I just didn't want to leave my sister." She said quietly.

"Very funny. You wanted to get done with school just as much as me." Kameko retorted.

"Anyways." Kagome interuppted loudly. "Do you guys want to sneak into the end of the year party? It's gonna be awesome. Maybe the Sadie Hawkins too."

"Your school is having a Sadie Hawkins!" Kameko asked, suddenly interested.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah. I've already got a date."

"Who?"

"Me." Inuyasha announced from his spot in the purple Camaro, he had gotten back in after he was done helping Kameko with Kagome's truck. "She asked me a few days ago."

Kameko and Yumi both smiled. "Sure I'll come." Kameko mentioned. "What about you Yumes?"

Yumi nodded. "I think it sounds fun. When is it?"

"Friday. Not this Friday, next Friday." Kagome explained. "But to go you need a date. And for a Sadie Hawkins, the girls need to ask the guys to the dance. You need to ask someone soon."

Yumi looked over to Kameko. "I know who you're gonna ask." She said, raising an eyebrow while Kameko smiled, embarrassed. "Speaking of which, he's here now."

A young man walked into the garage, he had chocolate brown hair, that was short and spiky. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with an intricate peace symbol printed on it. He looked around with his navy blue eyes and saw Kameko, who ran up to him and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Itachi! I didn't know you were coming!" She said happily.

"I wanted to visit, but you wouldn't answer your phone." He said in a smooth voice, and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha, who had gotten out of the car and walking to Kagome's side. "Who're your friends?"

Kameko let go and stood beside Itachi. "This is my friend from when I lived in Kyoto, Kagome Higurashi. And this is her boyfriend, Inuyasha? Am I right?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kameko nodded. "Yeah that. Anyways, do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me? It's at their school and they said we could go."

Itachi thought for a moment. "Sure." He then answered.

Kameko then pulled Yumi and Kagome away to talk in private, leaving the guys by themselves. "So…" Itachi began. "You're a hanyou just like Kameko?"

Inuyasha glanced up, then slammed his hands down on his ears, flattening them against his head. "Dammit!" He exclaimed. "Why is it that everyone is finding out?"

Itachi laughed. "Don't worry. I've known about Kameko for a few years. I'm actually good friends with a few demons and half-demons. Tokyo is one of the cities in Japan that is home to a bunch of demons. And almost all of the humans know about them. I mean, I'm half dragon. Everybody knows about me." He informed his newfound friend.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be even more difficult for me because with the bands and all-"

"Wait, you're in a band?" Itachi interuppted.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah, but we're missing a bass player. And I few don't play, then one of Kagome's friends is gonna, well, you don't wanna know." He said.

"Then lucky for you, you know an awesome bass player." Itachi mentioned.

"Who?"

"Me."

"You, play bass?" Inuyasha questioned, raising one eyebrow.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. When I was little, me and my friends were in a band called X-plosion, and I did the bass. If you're up to it, I'll be willing to play for you guys."

Inuyasha thought it over for a moment, then answered. "Sure, what the hell. You're in." The two shook hands while the girls came back in. "Practice is at noon tomorrow at my house. Ask Kameko to ask Kagome for you."

"My truck's done let's go!" Kagome yelled, and pulled Inuyasha to her vehicle.

"Wait, Kagome, maybe I should drive this time?" He said.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, closed her mouth, and put the key's in Inuyasha's hand.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame all were waiting backstage, tuning there instruments and getting ready for the show. They heard the audience outside, cheering and anxious to get on with the show. The principal was busy announcing events. Kagome and the others stood up and when to behind the curtain. They were all wearing same variations of the same outfit: black skinny jeans with a puffy mini skirt, one blue, one green, one pink, and one orange. Kagome had on the blue outfit, the shirt was a nerd shirt with a vest and a tie. Sango had pink, Ayame had green, and Rin had the orange. They all took a deep breath and walked out on stage as the principal declared their entrance. The four walked out onto the stage and got into their positions. Sango, Rin, and Ayame started to play while Kagome sang.

{Kagome, _Sango, _Ayame, **All **(Tik Tok by Ke$ha)}

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the click**

**But the party don't stop**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the click**

**But the party don't stop**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us -_

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the click**

**But the party don't stop**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the click**

**But the party don't stop**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You gotta that sound

Yea, you got me

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Get your hands up

Put your hands up

No, the party don't stop until I walk in

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the click**

**But the party don't stop**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Till we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the click**

**But the party don't stop**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

The song ended, and the audience cheered. Sapphire Rain was the obvious favorite for the school so far. The group left the stage, with the audience still cheering. The girls were satisfied with how they did, and the students thought the same. "That was awesome!" Rin said, smiling wide.

The others agreed, then got changed into their school outfits and went to sit in the audience, while Inuyasha's band, the Frozen Flames, began. They were each wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt, but with the band's logo on them. Inuyasha started singing _Telling the World _by Taio Cruz.

(Inuyasha, _Miroku_)

Every part in my heart I'm giving outEvery song on my lips I'm singing outAny fear in my soul I'm letting goAnd anyone who ask I'll let them knowShe's the one, she's the oneI say it loudShe's the one, she's the oneI say it proudRing a bell, Ring a bellFor the whole crowdRing a bell, Ring a bellI'm telling the worldThat I've found a girlThe one I can live forThe one who deservesEvery part in my heart I'm giving outEvery song on my lips I'm singing outAny fear in my soul I'm letting goAnd anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all my heart

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

A reason for life

_Oe oh oe oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh-oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh_

Yeah yeah

Oe oh oe oh-oh

Yeah yeah

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all my heart

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

A reason for life

_Oe oh oe oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh-oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh-oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh-oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh_

Yeah yeah

_Oe oh oe oh-oh_

Yeah yeah

The Frozen Flames stayed on stage for a while, admiring their fans. The girls then walked out onto the stage with the guys. Ayame pulled Koga off stage by the ear, Kagome pushed Inuyasha off the stage, Sango walked up to Miroku, kissed him for about ten seconds, then slapped him hard across the face. He looked like he was about to tell her off when she yelled at him and led him off stage. Itachi walked off on his own.

"So, who do you think won?" Kagome asked the group and she stopped pushing Inuyasha.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure." He answered. "I think it was pretty even."

Did you peeps like the show? And, I need ideas for songs. And another thing, Which band do you want to win? Sapphire Rain, or Frozen Flames? Or both! Help! The first choice I get at least four reviews on I will do. And tell your friends about 3n's! PLEASE! It'll get more chapters up faster. PEACE!


	19. Bouncy House gone wrong Or maybe right?

Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear XxYuna18xX Happy Birthday to you! This chapter is dedicated to you even if I know nothing about you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Bouncy house gone wrong. Or maybe right?**

The group was out celebrating. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame, were at a fair in Kyoto. They were walking along, with treats in hand, and what came into view , was a bouncy house. "Let's go to the bouncy house." Kagome demanded, throwing away her cotton candy bag.

"Why would we do that?" Inuyasha questioned. "And plus, there's a bunch of kids there."

"Then get them out."

"How?"

"I don't know, you're the half-demon." Kagome rebutted, grabbing Inuyasha's corn dog and taking a bite.

Inuyasha reached for the snack, but Kagome pulled it away from his grasp. "No way. You'll get this back, when you get the kids, out of the bouncy house. No get to it Mutt." She demanded, eating more of the corn dog.

"Can I have my corn dog back?" He asked.

"No." Kagome said mentioned sweetly. "If you don't get them out of the bouncy house now. Your snack will be gone."

Inuyasha groaned, but followed Kagome's orders. He went over to the bouncy house, jumped in and growled at the children. The throng of kids screamed and dived toward the exit, trying to get out faster, but it turn making it slower to get out. Eventually, all of the kids made it out by the time the rest of the group got to the rubber house. "Okay." Inuyasha breathed, getting out. "Can I have my snack back now?"

Kagome waved a stick in front of Inuyasha's face. His eyes got wide and curious. "Inuyasha…" She sang. "Fetch boy!" She threw the stick over to the right about twenty feet.

The hanyou then chased after the twig and picked it up. He stood up, his hands clenched. "Kagome." He growled between his teeth. He walked back to the group with his arms crossed. "Why?" He questioned.

"Why what?" Kagome asked innocently, putting a finger to her mouth and doing a puppy eye face.

"What do mean why what?" Inuyasha almost shouted. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make me play fetch like a dog! That's what!" Inuyasha did yell at Kagome this time. "And plus, where'd my corn dog go?"

Kagome patted her belly. "Just about here being digested by my insides!" She mentioned happily. "Now come on!"

She hobbled over to the bouncy house, taking her shoes off in the process. Then Kagome climbed through the small entrance with almost no difficulty. She began to hop around on the air-filled fabric. "Come on in!" She cheered.

Sango shrugged her shoulders and followed Kagome's lead, taking off her shoes and jumping in. Ayame, Miroku, and Koga went in after the pregnant girl. Inuyasha stayed outside, sulking. Kagome saw that Inuyasha wasn't inside the bouncy house, stopped bouncing, and went outside. "Why aren't you coming in?" She questioned, walking to his side.

"I don't want to pop the thing." Inuyasha answered, holding up his hands. "I've accidentally poked a hole in one when I was younger and I've never been in one since."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and her purse. She brought him over to the bathrooms and stopped at the side of the building. She pulled out a small silver tool out of her purse and grasped Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha pulled away, realizing what the tool was. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I'm going to trim your nails so you can have fun with us." Kagome stated, grabbing his clawed hand again.

Inuyasha desperately tried to pull away, but Kagome was stronger than she looked. After she let go of his right hand, Inuyasha jumped up and ran away. He hid behind the Ferris wheel ride, and sighed. He looked around the edge, and there was Kagome, looking around for him. She ran off towards the Zero Gravity. Inuyasha sighed, and turned back to face forward. He looked up and saw Kagome looming over him. She grabbed his left hand and quickly trimmed his claws down to regular length of a human. He growled as Kagome led him back to the bouncy house, where the group was still bouncing. "Hey!" Ayame said happily. "Where've you been?"

Kagome climbed in once again, but brought Inuyasha with her. "I just trimmed Inuyasha's nails so he wouldn't pop the bouncy house." She explained, while going up and down.

Koga picked up an exercise ball and tossed it and the hanyou. The rubber sphere smacked Inuyasha straight on the chest. He fell to the ground, and bounced a few times, then got back up. "The hell Koga!" He shouted, but was smiling.

Inuyasha then lifted the ball up and threw it at Koga for revenge. It hit Koga in the head, making the wolf dizzy for a moment, and he looked around for the sphere. Sango had picked it up and handed it to Ayame, who tossed it up in the air, and punched it. The ball headed straight for Miroku, slammed into his groin and bounced back to Kagome. Miroku fell to the rubbery floor, hunched over in pain. The others all laughed. "You think that's funny huh?" He said, getting back up with some difficulty. "Well, get a load of this!"

Miroku jumped up to the roof and clung onto the center beam. The whole bouncy house folded in on itself. The girls screamed and dived for the sides. Inuyasha and Koga helped in bringing the roof down. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were piled up one over the other on the loose net. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

"Koga!" Ayame yelled.

"Aww shit!" One of the boys yelled. It was Inuyasha, who let go of the beam and let it spring back, causing the other guys to lose their grip and bounce to the ground and over to the girls, who had just gotten out of the pile.

A few seconds later, there was a loud hissing sound coming from the roof, and the bouncy house was slowly closing in on the group. "Inuyasha, what did you do?" Kagome said sternly.

"Umm…" Inuyasha hesitated, then held up his hand, which had grown back his inch-and-a-half long claws. "I think I popped it."

"You messed up, big time." Ayame stated, climbing out of the rubber house quickly.

Kagome, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Koga all left the bouncy house afterwards, leaving Inuyasha in the deflating house alone, while it collapsed down on top of him. "The fuck guys?" He shouted, his head peeking through the netting. "Get me out!"

"Oh, you can get out by yourself right mutt?" Kagome mocked, as she walked up to Inuyasha and stood above him.

Inuyasha's face disappeared from the netting and the bouncy house began writhing uncontrollably. Every so often a large lump would pop up in a random spot, then fall back down. "Will you fuckers help me?" A voice shouted from the underneath the vinyl.

"Nope!" Kagome mentioned in a sweet voice.

A low growl came from the bouncy house as a yellow glow shone through the vinyl and a loud ripping sound went through the air. Yelling, Inuyasha leaped out of the deflated bouncy house and accidentally landed on Miroku. "Will you get the hell off of me!" Miroku shouted, almost falling to the ground.

"Well sorry Baron Von Stubborn." Inuyasha retorted as he climbed off of his friends.

"I don't feel too good." Sango stated, holding her belly.

Everybody looked over at the pregnant girl, and stared. "Well, it's true." She admitted. "All that bouncing made me nauseous."

"Why don't you go on the Ferris wheel?" Koga mentioned. "the synchronized motion may help calm you're belly down."

Sango nodded, and pulled Miroku to the ride with her. The rest of the group followed more slowly and the pair was already on the wheel by the time they arrived. They looked up and saw Sango smiling with Miroku beside her, also grinning. Kagome waved up to her friends, and Sango waved back. She suddenly covered her mouth with both hands. Miroku saw her condition and when they passed the control guy, Miroku shouted out something. And the ride stopped and let the pair off. Sango quickly ran over to a nearby trashcan. "So, I guess the Ferris wheel didn't work." Koga stated, putting his arm around Miroku's shoulder.

"Get off." Miroku said, then went over to his girlfriend. "Sango, do you want some water or something?" He asked.

She nodded, wiping her mouth. Miroku began to walk away, and Inuyasha and Koga walked after him. "So," Inuyasha started. "Where are we going to find a good deal on water?" He questioned.

"I think maybe over there-oh look! Food!" Koga suggested, then got distracted by the giant light-up sign.

Inuyasha face-palmed himself, when he noticed that there wasn't any music being played by the band. "Wait a minute. Doesn't something seem, off?"

"Off how?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. The group soon passed the stage, where the original band that was scheduled to play wasn't there. Wondering what happened, they guys walked to the stage and asked what was wrong. "The band was unexpectedly held up by a train on the beach." The man explained.

"What?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"How does that happen?" Koga said, equally confused.

Miroku didn't say a word. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of his face to get Miroku's attention. "Hello? Aren't you going to say something?"

"No." He answered. "Because I've had that happen to me so I believe it."

"Anyways, we're trying to get a backup band to play until they get here." The man continued. "Do you guys know of any perchance?"

The three looked at each other. "I think we know just the band." Koga said, smiling.

Over by the food stands, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were waiting impatiently for the boys to return. After a few minutes, they had had enough. "That's it!" Ayame exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "I'm gonna go find them."

She stormed out of the tent. Kagome sighed. "Why can't she ever wait?" She breathed.

Soon after, Ayame returned, breathing hard, and almost dying of laughter. "You guys." She huffed. "Have got, to come see this."

Ayame led the others to the stage where the guys were performing a song, called **I'm on a boat. **

(_Inuyasha, _Koga, **Miroku**)

_Oh Shit! Get your towels ready!_

_It's about to go down._

_Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck._

_But stay on your motherfucking toes._

_We running this, let's go._

The girls ran up to the front of the stage, yelling. And, of course, the guys couldn't hear them, and kept on playing.

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!

Everybody look at me 

'Cause I'm sailing on a boat.

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!

Take a good hard look 

At the motherfucking boat!

**I'm on a boat motherfucker, take a look at me**

**Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea**

**Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat **

**You can't stop me motherfucker, 'cause I'm on a boat!**

_Take a picture trick, I'm on a boat, bitch_

_We drinking Santana camp 'cause it's so crisp_

_I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies_

_I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's _

_Straight flipping copies. _

I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit

This dolphins splashing, getting everybody all wet. 

But this ain't Seaworld, this is as real as it gets.

I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget. 

**I'm on a boat going fast and**

**I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghan**

**I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo**

**If you're on the shore, then you're sure not me, oh.**

**Get the fuck up, this boat is real**

_Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker_

_Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker_

_I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker_

_This boat engine make noise, motherfucker_

Hey ma, if you could see me now

Arms spread wide on the starboard bow

Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow

Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible

**Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat**

**It's a big blue watery road**

**Poseidon, look at me, oh, all hands on deck**

**Never thought I'd see the day **

**When a big boat coming my way**

**Believe me when I say I fucked a mermaid**

_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat_

_Everybody look at me_

'_Cause I'm sailing on a boat_

_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat_

_Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat!_

All of the teens cheered as Inuyasha and the others froze on stage, smiling and breathing hard. The girls climbed up onto the stage and pushed the boys away. "Move outta the way, now you're gonna see real talent." Ayame said as she passed by the microphone, announcing to the audience her threat to Koga. They 'ohhh'ed, as Kagome said something to the head of the concert committee, then spoke to the others as they picked up their instruments and began playing. The song was Blow, by Ke$ha. (Kagome, **Sango, **_Both_)

Dance. Back door cracked, we don't need a key. 

We get in for free. No VIP sleaze. 

Drink that Kool Aid, follow my lead. 

Now you're one of us, you're comin' with me. 

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down. 

**This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh**

Tonight, we're takin' over. No one's getting out. 

**This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh**

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

**This place about to-**

Now what? 

**What?**

We're taking control. We get what we want. We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter cover the floor. 

We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored. 

It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out. 

**This place about to-**

Tonight, we're taking names cause we don't mess around. 

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh!_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

This place about to BLOWWww…

Go, Go, Go, 

Go insane, go insane, throw some glitter, make it rain. 

Let me see them hands, let me, let me, see them hands.

Go insane, go insane, throw some glitter, make it rain. 

Let me see them hands, let me, let me, see them hands.

**We are taking, over. **

**Get used to it. Okay?**

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_This place about to BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

_BLOW-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

The song faded, and Kagome stopped with a pose, that had her standing up, with a finger pointing to the sky. She looked back down as the guys got back on stage. "And that's how you rock the audiences faces off!" Ayame said to Koga, into the microphone.

A/N, this chapter took **sooooooo long. **I mean seriously. Really long. But I got it done. I'll see you next time! PEACE!


	20. Later that Night

So, I have a question for you guys: Do you think I should have a contest for the 75th reviewer, like I did for the 50th, or just wait until the 100th reviewer? I need your help people! My loyal fans! Don't let me down! * by the way, I already have the question picked out and waiting for an answer!*

This chapter is actually sort of dedicated to Miroku and Sango fans. You'll know why once I get to the romance part. My friend actually came up with the idea. She's in the hospital. You didn't know? Yeah, she *kneeded surgery, on her knee. Bad pun, now read. Enough of my shpeals. 

To my loyal fans, I am truly, very sorry for the inconvenience. I've been so busy learning my play lines and with school and Christmas on top of that. *sigh* I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 

**Chapter 20: Later that Night.**

*At a skating rink*

"Just don't screw it up." Sango demanded, as she walked into the building with Miroku by her side. "I don't want to get hurt. Why did we even choose to come here anyway?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "To tell the truth, I'm not sure, but I think it will be fun. Right, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was walking in as Miroku finished, with Kagome, and Koga and Ayame not far behind. "Hell yeah! Come on, lets go get our skates."

The group then picked out their skates and went to the benches to strap them on. Ayame was the first one done, and he went out with Koga, who had finished soon after. Sango had tied the last loop on the laces, then sat there, staring forward, and clenching the edge of the bench until her knuckles were white. Miroku noticed her nervousness, and snapped his fingers. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Sango nodded slowly. "Yeah, just, scared." She whispered.

"Of?"

"Getting hurt, what do you think?" She shouted.

"Ouch." Kagome commented, then went out onto the rink.

Inuyasha had finished putting his skates on, and lifted Sango to her feet. "Come on, it's just a little skating, what'll happen?" He said, smiling, as a pre-teen crossed in front of them, tripped, and fell onto his face.

Sango whimpered, then Inuyasha and Miroku led her onto the rink, Inuyasha on the left, Miroku on the right. Sango didn't move her feet at all, and let the boys pull her along at a slow pace. "You were right, this is fun!" She said with delight.

"Because we're doing all the work?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Uh-huh!"

The song changed as the trio rounded a corner. They saw Ayame, Kagome, and a breathless Koga sitting on the benches the second time around. The guys started to swerve towards the exit. "Wait, what are you doing?" Sango said.

"Getting something to eat." Inuyasha stated. "Since I couldn't eat my corndog."

They met up with the other three on the bench, and rolled to the concession stand. Miroku and Ayame took people's orders, and went to the counter. "I would like two slices of cheese pizza, a corn dog, nachos, two cheese fries, and six slushies." Ayame said.

The worker gave Miroku and Ayame the food, and went back to work. Going slowly, they brought the food back to the table. "Here we are." Miroku announced as he handed out the food.

Inuyasha quickly scarfed down his snack, then stuck his tongue out at Kagome. "Beat you too it. Ha." He scoffed.

"So?" Kagome questioned. "I don't care. I didn't want a corn dog. I wanted nachos."

Over the speakers came the chicken dance song, and everybody got really excited and ran out, or skated, out onto the floor. "Um, hello! Sango shouted to them, still sitting down by herself at the table. "The pregnant one needs some help here!"

Inuyasha rolled over to the edge. "Oh come off it, you're not that pregnant. You could still do everything that you could if you weren't." He said. Sango stuck her bottom lip out and fluttered her eyes. "Fine." He agreed.

Inuyasha then called Miroku over and told him to go help Sango. "Why do I got to do it?" Miroku begged.

"Because you're the one who got me pregnant you dumb-ass, now get over here and help me get onto the fucking rink!" Sango snapped.

Miroku didn't say a word, just went around the wall and led Sango over to the entrance to the floor. "Better?" He questioned.

"Much." She answered.

Inuyasha came around, speeding away on his skates, then grabbed Sango's free arm and pulled her along with him. Fast. Sango freaked out. "Inuyasha, you total bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing! You're gonna make me fall on the floor!" She whined loudly.

"Man, stop it with the swearing. You're making my ears hurt with your voice." Inuyasha mocked her whine.

Just let, me, go, you, fucking, bastard." She said, enunciating every word.

"Fine." Inuyasha said, then let go, letting Sango roll along on her own. "You asked for it."

Sango screeched as she attempted to regain her balance and try to not fall over. Miroku sped over and caught Sango around the waist, still skating along. Their eyes locked and the song changed to a couples skate. Miroku straightened Sango up to her feet, and went to in front of her, still holding her waist, and skating backwards. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Just keep him away from me for the rest of the night, please." She said, closing her eyes, and leaning her head against Miroku's shoulder.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then chuckled quietly. "I will. I promise."

Sango smiled. "Thanks."

(upside down smiley faces!)

At the table, Sango and Miroku had joined the rest of the group at their table, all eating the rest of their snacks. Sango sucked at her straw, attempting to get the last bit of her slushie. She was making a lot of ruckus. "Sango, can you just open the lid and drink it like a normal drink?" Koga asked/demanded.

She shook her head. "No. I need to get it through the straw." She told him, then tried to take another swig of her slushie. Sango then set her cup down, and rubbed her belly. "That felt good. Now I need to go to the bathroom, anybody care to escort me their and help?"

"_How I would love to do just that." _Miroku thought to himself, letting his pervertedness show. "I will." He offered.

Sango glared at him. "The bathroom genius. I meant the girls because we all know if you're in there, all hell would break loose."

"I'll help you Sango." Kagome said, standing up.

"Thanks." Sango said to her friend. "At least you're nice to me."

"No problem."

The pair slowly made their way over to the bathrooms. Tip-toe after tip-toe, and rolled into the stall door. "Smooth stop, genius." Sango commented.

"Shut up. You know how I am." Kagome retorted. "Now, I have a plan."

"Oh shit." Sango said.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just we all know how good your plans are and how well they work out."

"Shut the fuck up." Kagome said jokingly, then opened one of the free stall doors. "Now, you take off your skates, and I'll hold them while you go to the bathroom. Then when you're done, you can put them back on, and boom. Piece of cake."

Sango sighed, then proceeded with her friends plan. Eventually it succeeded, and the pair returned to the scene. Inuyasha had a lone nacho chip in his hand, Ayame and Koga watching the event, and Miroku attempting to have Inuyasha put the tasty snack down. Kagome seemed as if she had smoke coming out of her ears, and she stormed over to the group. "INUYASHA! SIT!" She shouted, her voice echoing off of the walls, which was followed by a thud. "You just wasted a perfectly good chip."

I couldn't think of anything else to write. So, I decided to have what was originally going to be the ending in the next chapter. It's gonna be like a two or three part thing so, yeah. Bye, for now. PEACE!


	21. The Intersection Part 1

Hello. This is the first part of the middle/ending type thing. You know what I mean. But it's gonna be freakin' cool. Alright? Let's go. 

**Chapter 21: The Intersection. (Part 1 of dramatic section)**

The night before, the gang had been hanging out at the skating rink, having fun and not worrying about a thing. But the next day was school, and Kagome was busily trying to study up for a test in the next couple days. She was at home, leaning over her desk intently and scribbling something down with her pencil. The clock read 12:33 when the feeling came over her.

Kagome looked up from her books, and glanced around. "I swear something's watching me." She said softly to herself.

She stood up from her chair and went to the window, then opened the shutters. A wave of putrid smells flowed into the room. "Ugh! Gross!" Kagome said, covering her mouth and nose.

She slammed the window shut and grabbed a bottle of air freshener. Kagome sprayed it around the room. The smell lingered in the air. "What the heck?" She whispered under her breath.

Thunder roared outside, and made Kagome jump with fear. She shrugged her shoulders, stretched, and climbed into bed. A few minutes later, Kagome heard a crash coming from the living room. She jerked up to sitting position. Her curiousness getting to her, Kagome searched through her bedside table drawer for a flashlight.

She found one, then went down into the living room. "Hello?" Kagome asked, waving the light back and forth. "Is anyone there?"

A hand suddenly covered her mouth, holding a piece of cloth to Kagome's face. She slumped to the ground, and was dragged away.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

*I'm pissing you off. Not really, but still.*

InuYasha was leaning up against the wall of the school, a little way aways from the doors, and was constantly glancing down at his phone for something. Miroku came walking over, hand in hand with Sango. "Hey man, what's up?" Miroku asked, stopping.

"Kagome's not here yet." InuYasha mumbled.

"She's not?" Sango questioned. "But she's always the first one of us to be here!"

InuYasha looked up from his phone yet again. "That's why I'm worried. I don't know why she's not here."

Just then, the warning bell rang for classes to start, and Sango left to go to her class. "I gotta go, see ya guys later!"

Miroku stayed. "Listen, I don't want to make you do anything right now, because personally, I don't want to get ferociously injured by you right now, but you need to get to class. Kagome probably slept in a little bit. Don't worry, she'll be fine." He reassured his friend, then slapped him on the back. "Now come, we must learn."

InuYasha groaned, and followed his friend into the building.

-Inuyasha3-

Later on, the last bell of the school day had rang, and InuYasha quickly ran outside and whipped out his phone. He realized that Kagome hadn't texted back from that morning. InuYasha growled under his breath, and ran to his car. He had rolled the window down earlier, and since he was in a hurry, he jumped through the window like a racecar driver. (because he's cool like that!) He checked his phone constantly, like some kind of OCD person. "Come on Kagome, call back." He said irritably, starting his car and driving away.

He took out his Bluetooth, and stuck it in his ear. Plugging the other end into the jack on his phone. "Come on, come on, Kagome, pick up your damn phone." He whispered to himself.

He heard a faint click. "Kagome!" InuYasha half shouted into the mini microphone.

"InuYasha, you have to help me. I'm trapped in giant fridge with no food. It's really cold."

"Kagome, stop ranting, where are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't really know exactly." She said. "I was at home one day, and it was like 3 in the morning, and I heard something downstairs so I went to check it out, and something reached out behind me and put a cloth to my face and everything's a little blurry after that. I remember a evil looking face and she had blue eyeshadow and red eyes. At least, I think it was a she, maybe it was a girly looking he but I don't know and I'm freaking out right now, InuYasha! Help! Please!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll help however I can." InuYasha tried to reassure his girlfriend. "I'll track your scent and find you ASAP."

"Alright, thanks. They won't hurt me yet though, I think they need my help finding something. I'll try to leave you a clue or someth-" Kagome was cut off by a few voices in the background.

"_Hey! What are you doing with that? You know you're not supposed to have that! Come here! Juromaru, hold her down!" _It said, InuYasha then heard a thud, and a screech from Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's happening!" InuYasha yelled, trying to get a response.

Then static.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

So, really short, really dramatic, really, I'm running out of adjectives, but, you get the point. Stay tuned! PEACE!


	22. He's here part 2

Hi everybody! I'm back! Ready for the next installment! Read! (by the way, the beginning is a little hint of a lemon. Not a full lemon though.)

Chapter 22: He's here.(part 2 of dramatic section)

Sango had gone home with Miroku after school that day. They had had some snacks, watched some television, started making out, then somehow ended up in his bed, half naked from the waist down. "Just turn over." Miroku told Sango.

'No." Sango retorted. "Just do it."

"No, I'm too big, I'm gonna squish it, and I'm gonna poke it in the head..." He complained.

"No, you won't." Sango said. "Trust me, I would know."

"Can you just be on top?" Miroku begged.

"Ugh, fine." Sango agreed, and they switched positions. "Wait, now, we can't do this. I can feel you looking at my ugly chin, and it feels weird, and it's all like ugh!"

"No!" Miroku said quickly. "No, you're beautiful"

"No, I'm all fat, and my boobs are squishy and they're flying everywhere."

Miroku shook his head violently. "No. it's fine."

"No we can't do this, we have to think of something else…" Sango complained.

"What about doggie-style?" Miroku suggested.

"No, no, I've never tried that before…" Sango's voice trailed off.

"It's just the style, it's not like we're outside, like real dogs."

A knock at the door ruined the moment. "Guys! Guys! Come quick! Are you even in there? Why do I even need to ask that? I know you're in there, now come on! We gotta go!" InuYasha's voice sounded through the door, then he burst through the door. "Oh, God," He started, covering his eyes. "I did not need to see that. But it's etched in my mind for the rest of eternity, you guys are freaks of nature, I'm just gonna stand here until you guys are fully dressed, frozen with terror…"

"Okay InuYasha we get it!" Miroku yelled.

"It's gone." Sango stated, turning over, away from Miroku.

"But-" He started.

"Just let it go, it's gone," Sango persuaded him.

Miroku then got up, rubbed his eye, put on some boxer shorts. Sango did the same, putting on a t-shirt and shorts she found laying on the floor. "Okay, InuYasha, you can look now. What's going on?"

"Kagome's been kidnapped!" InuYasha shouted.

Sango gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "What?" Miroku asked. "Did you just say, Kagome got captured?"

"Yes!" He yelled. "She's been captured by some evil dude that wants her to find something for him, and I don't know what to do, and I need your help." he ranted.

"Wait, you, need our help?" Sango asked, putting her hands on her hips.

InuYasha nodded hesitantly. "Sadly, yes. Now come on, we have to hurry!"

Miroku shrugged. "We got nothing to lose."

-InuYasha3-

Miroku and Sango had followed InuYasha to his car, where he jumped in the window again. The others followed slowly. "Dammit guys! Hurry up!" InuYasha yelled.

"All right, all right, hold your horses, we're coming." Sango complained.

The hanyou drove to the center of town, then hurriedly parked on the side of the road, hopped out and began sniffing the ground. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" Sango asked.

InuYasha stood up and looked around frantically. "What do you think? I'm searching for Kagome!" He said, clearly irritated.

"But, why are you sniffing the ground?" Miroku asked, also confused.

InuYasha stood up and took off his hat that he had put on before he had gotten Miroku and Sango. She sighed. "No wonder I didn't like you when we first met." She commented.

"That's what I figured, but right now, just be quiet and let me concentrate." InuYasha instructed.

"Excuse me?" Sango said, putting her hands on her hips.

Miroku laid his head in his right hand. "Oh no," He breathed. "Not another rant."

"You're telling me to be quiet? I think it's you who needs to be quiet!" Sango started. "'Oh look, I'm InuYasha, the stupid half demon that thinks he's all that and drags his friends along to do stupid tasks and-'"

Miroku quickly covered Sango's mouth with his hand, but Sango kept talking, although none of it was audible, to Miroku at least.

Miroku removed his hand, releasing Sango to speak clearly again. "And then there was the other time that you-"

He had put his hand back. He continued doing this for a while. "-don't you remember what happened? I case you don't, you-"

"-Mhhmhmhmhhmmhh-"

"-and the time that you-"

"-hmmhmhmhmhmmhmhmh-"

"and then last week you-"

"-mhmhmhmhmmhmhmh-"

"Miroku will you stop that?"

Sango reached over and slapped Miroku across the cheek. "Ow Sango, what was that for?" He asked.

"For being an idiot. That wasn't funny." She stated.

InuYasha, meanwhile, was desperately trying not to laugh. "Shut up InuYasha, keep searching for Kagome, or have you forgotten why we came out here in the first place?" Sango said, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

Something clicked in InuYasha's brain, and he kneeled back down on the ground. A minute later, a piercing roar sliced through the air, and a large monster was destroying a building down the road from InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango. InuYasha stood up suddenly next to Sango, and Miroku was on the other side of the girl. She whipped her head to the side, staring at the demon. It slapped Miroku in the face. "Ow! Sango! What was that for!" He yelled.

She quickly turned her head the other way, slapping InuYasha in the process. "Dammit Sango! Your hair is a weapon!" He yelled.

She turned between the two, glancing from one to the other, whapping them even more. She kneeled down after the guys had a suitable red mark on their faces. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have dome this. It's gone all wrong." She said, then began sobbing.

Miroku looked down, then back up to InuYasha. "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Make her cry! That's what!"

"I didn't do it! It's not my fault!"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Sango screamed, standing up. "If you don't you're gonna die!"

She ran away as fast as she could. When InuYasha looked up, he saw that the demon was looming over them. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, closed his eyes, and held out his claws.

InuYasha quickly brought them down to his sides, bracing for death, and a bright yellow light sliced through the air. He opened his left eye a bit, and saw that the demon was in ruins, pieces of itself flying everywhere. "What, what just happened?" He asked.

Miroku came running up to the hanyou and clenched at InuYasha's sleeve, pulling him away from the carcass. "I don't know, but it'll be useful for the future, right now we need to find Kagome. Use your mutant nose and sniff!" He said.

They later found Sango behind a tree. "Sango, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked softly. "We have to find Kagome, remember?"

He helped her stand up, and InuYasha noticed the little bulge growing around Sango's midsection. The hanyou imagined what his life would be like in the future, when Sango interuppted him. "Have you found her scent yet?" She asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, not yet. But we're close." He told her, then turned his nose to the sky.

He caught a whiff of vanilla on the breeze. He'd know that smell anywhere. He turned the way it was coming from and began walking. "I think he has it." Miroku said to Sango.

Later on, the scent had led the trio to an old abandoned warehouse. With boarded windows and a 'condemned" sign on the front door. Miroku and Sango sighed. "Well, this was a waste of time." Miroku mentioned, then turned away.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, this can't be right. My nose never lies. She's here, I know it." He said, partially to himself.

He strained his ears for some sign of Kagome, that she was in the building, and he heard a very faint, but audible sob. It sounded like Kagome! He ripped down the boards covering the door and kicked the wood down. A clod of dust rose, and caused them all to cough. "InuYasha!" Miroku scolded him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"She's here. I know she is. I'm going in to get her." He stated, then walked inside.

Slowly making his way down the hall, InuYasha sniffed every door, searching for the vanilla smell. He found it in the third door on the right, at the top of the stairs. "Kagome." He whispered through the door.

"InuYasha?" A voice said.

It was her! "Kagome, I'm here to get you. Stand back." InuYasha directed, then also kicked that door down. "I really hope no one heard that."

Kagome clenched onto InuYasha's middle, squeezing tightly. "I missed you." She sobbed.

The hanyou reached down and hugged Kagome also. "I'd never let them hurt you." He said quietly as some henchmen came through the doorway.

"Intruder!" One yelled. "Intruder! Go get Kageromaru! Don't let news of this reach Naraku! We'll hold them off!"

InuYasha glared at the man yelling, and walked toward him slowly, threatening him. "You might want to run before I rip your guts out." He said, and they ran away. "Wusses. Come on Kagome."

InuYasha grabbed her hand and led her back that way he came, following his own scent from before. As they were nearing the door that led into the main hallway, another man had reached out from one of the empty rooms, and snatched Kagome's shirt collar, dragging her to the ground and out of InuYasha's grasp. "Kagome!" He said loudly.

The man was none other than the same one that had shot Kagome before, and the one that had almost gotten run over by Kagome's truck on the road. "Well, well." He said in his same, rugby voice. "What do we have here."

The man held out a gun to InuYasha's chest. The hanyou gulped. "Now where have I seen this before? Oh yes, remember the crossing of Shikon and Jewel? If you don't, I guess I'll have to replay it for you, but this time, this wench here isn't there to save you." He said.

And cut. Cliffhanger time! Just a head's up here, but there's probably going to be many cliffhangers in this section of events. And I don't know how many parts of the section there will be, but I'll try to do like, four or five. Maybe even more. I don't know yet. Even I'm curious on how this is going to turn out! PEACE! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! OR MERRY CHRISTMAS! Whichever one you want. 


	23. Found part 3

Sorry for the delay peoples. I've been so busy with school, and the play (tech week, Grrrr…), and a bunch of other family things, I've finally gotten a hold of my computer since my father has been using mine to fix his. 

Quick question, are any of you people Eragon fans? Cause I am. And I got the last book, Inheritance, for Christmas! I get to be one of the first to know how it ends! So ha! In your faces! Sorry, if you want spoilers, just tell me. Anyway, enough of my spiels, (I know how to spell that word now.) read on with whatever you're reading! (which is my fanfic.) 

**Chapter 23: Found (part 3)**

"But this time, this wench here isn't there to save you." He said, then chuckled a bit. "You know, maybe I won't shoot you, not immediately at least. I'll make you wait in fear, trembling, I'll watch you suffer. Then I'll hurt you. Just enough so you don't die. I'll make you watch you're loved one's get killed, or worse. When everybody's gone, then, it will be your turn." He slowly took the gun away from Inuyasha's chest, then turned to Kagome, holding the gun to her head.

She was breathing heavily. Obviously terrified. The man cocked his gun, and laughing. He turned to the hanyou. "She will be the first."

"You-you're not gonna shoot me again, are you? Haven't you already gotten you're revenge? You're always coming after me! Searching for some jewel that I don't have! I don't know about any fuckin' jewel!" Kagome shouted, getting brave enough to stand up for herself.

'There's a girl.' InuYasha thought to himself, smiling on the inside.

"You wench!" The man yelled, then kicked her in the leg, she screamed. "You think, that just because you know nothing about it doesn't make it real? Cause it doesn't! The Shikon Jewel is a real thing! It gives power to the ones who wield it! The only clue to its whereabouts is this: In the hands of the right, with the Jewel's might, that they will make strong the weak, mend the broken, and the great power will be re-awoken. Seeing, yet never seen, protected, yet never known to it's protector." (holy shit, did you see what I just did there? That's, just, it's, gah, read.)

'Somehow I feel like I've heard that before.' InuYasha thought, then spoke. "The fuck dude! She said she doesn't know anything about the jewel-type-thing-whatever-the-fuck-it's-called. Just let us go and get the fuck out of here!" he shouted.

"You're really staring to get on my nerves, you know that? I know that the Shikon Jewel is somewhere in this city. And you're gonna help me find it."

"How do you think you're gonna manage to do that, asshole?" InuYasha retorted.

A burning fury shone in the mans eyes. "That's Mr. Asshole to you, bub. And you will do anything I say, or else." He growled.

InuYasha scoffed. "Okay **Mr. **Asshole, like what?" He said, using his new name.

"Something along the lines of I'll kill this wench here if you don't do what I say." Mr. Asshole said.

InuYasha gasped, and glanced over at Kagome, who was shaking with fear. "I'll be fine." She mouthed to him. "Just do what he says."

He nodded hesitantly, then turned back to Mr. Asshole. "Fine. What?" InuYasha snapped.

"You can stop calling me that. My name is Naraku. Anywho, you can decipher the riddle. I'll come back for you in one hour, you have until then to tell me where the Shikon Jewel is. Good luck. You'll need it." Naraku said, then left through the door and bolted it shut.

"FUCK YOU!" InuYasha shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

"InuYasha, quiet, we need to figure this out." Kagome whispered. "I'm not ready to die."

He looked up at her weeping eyes. He saw her fear and sadness in her chocolate brown irises. InuYasha sighed. "Okay," He agreed. "So, where do we start?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess we figure out the clue part by part." She said. "'In the hands of the right, with the Jewel's might.' That part's obvious. The right person that has it can wield its power.

"'That they will make strong the weak, mend the broken, and the great power will be re-awoken.'" InuYasha repeated. "I guess that means that the right person helps people."

"Maybe, what about the re-awoken part? Could that mean that there's an even bigger power than the Jewel?" Kagome mentioned.

"If there is then we're in big shit." InuYasha said, trying to lighten the mood. "Seeing, yet never seen, protected, yet never known to it's protector.' I feel like I've heard that before, but I don't know where. I guess it means that the one who has it now doesn't even know that they have it yet."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, and he glanced at her at the same moment. "Does that mean that I'm the protector? Is that why all this is happening? I'm the one in the clue?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

InuYasha nodded slowly. "I think so."

Kagome smiled. "That's sort of exciting and depressing at the same time." She said. "But there's one more problem: where is the Jewel?"

"That, is an excellent question." InuYasha said, turning away to think. "Give me some time, I'll figure it out."

"Better do it quickly, we only have half an hour left." Kagome mentioned, fidgeting her hands and legs.

A slight smell of blood wafted over to InuYasha's nose, and his head snapped up. "Are you okay?" He asked, going to her and kneeling next to Kagome's legs.

She nodded. "Yeah, the ropes hurt though." She told the hanyou.

He reached over and snapped the ropes with his claws. Kagome's legs and arms slumped in relief. InuYasha removed his sweatshirt and ripped it to thin strips and wrapped them around Kagome's wrists and ankles. "Better?" He asked when he was done.

"Yes, very. Thanks." She said, hugging InuYasha around the neck.

He wrapped his arms around her also. "Come on," He said, letting go. "We need to figure out where the Jewel is."

~~~~~~~InuYasha 3~~~~~~~

Naraku strode down the hall after he had bolted the door shut. His men had quickly replaced the one that that mutt had broken down. He passed a window and glanced outside. A group of teenagers, four of them, were joined by a little child. He looked about 12 years of age, with blazing red hair. They were battling his minions. Naraku scoffed. As if they would succeed. Naraku continued walking and swung open the door to the main control office. He sat down in a vacant chair and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. One of his soldiers came up to him. "Anything wrong sir?" He asked.

Naraku looked up at the man. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Naraku said as he grabbed the man by the shirt collar and raised him into the air. "The Jewel has been out of my reach for some time. Years, decades. Now you tell me, do you think you would be in a bad mood and willing to do anything to return what is rightfully yours?"

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." The soldier said.

"Good. Now get out of here and leave me be." Naraku threatened, and released his soldier.

The man scurried away out the door. Naraku was left alone, with only himself for company. He looked over at the clock that was hanging on the far wall. Only fifty minutes left until he found the Jewel. He smiled. "Soon. Very Soon." Naraku said to himself.

~~~~~~~InuYasha 3~~~~~~~

Something was shaking InuYasha. He groaned and shrugged it off. But it kept shaking. "InuYasha." A voice said, questioning. "InuYasha." It said again, this time with some urgency. "InuYasha!" It shouted into his ear.

He jumped up and snapped open his eyes. He glanced around quickly. Only Kagome was there, kneeling beside where he had laid, with her hands drawn back in surprise. "Good, you're up. I think I figured out where the Jewel is."

"You did?" InuYasha said, sitting back down. "Where is it?"

"It's-" She started, but was interuppted by Naraku walking through the door.

He strode forward and clenched InuYasha's shirt collar and lifted him off his feet. "Have you figured out where it is yet?" He questioned.

InuYasha glared at him. "If you put me down first, I'll tell you." He said.

Naraku slowly lowered InuYasha to the ground, not taking his eyes off of him. InuYasha brushed himself off, and straightened up. "Okay, where is it?" Naraku repeated.

"I don't know." InuYasha answered.

Naraku burst. He shouted, and leapt forward to attack. InuYasha was ready for it but Kagome intervened. "Wait! I know where it is, and I'll show it to you. But you have to promise to let us go and to not come back ever again."

Naraku paused, but eventually nodded, and left, with the pair following. "I hope you know what you're doing." InuYasha whispered to Kagome as they left the building.

"Me too."

How's that for an ending? I know that this chapters a little short, I was gonna have them find the jewel, but no, I wanted to keep you guys in suspense. You hate me for that don't you? But it keeps you interested! That I like! I'll keep you posted on things!

P.S. L, yes I'm talking to you, i'm sorry about your uncle, but don't be so depressed, I know what it feels like to lose a close relative. But you don't have to let it borrow you that much. Talk with people and get help. Like Timon says: You've gotta put your behind, in your past. Things happen for a reason, but you can't let them bother you. 

Anybody else out there, support her please. L, I hope you read this. 

I'll see y'all later!


	24. Into the void part 4

What's up? I wrote this chapter while staying at hotel. Yeah, it's weird but I bring my laptop almost everywhere I go. This little section of events is going to be 7 parts long by the way. Now, on to part 4!

**Chapter 24: Into the Void (part 4)**

Naraku had two of his men hold InuYasha and Kagome's arms behind their back as they walked towards the Jewel's hiding place. Kagome was leading the way, as InuYasha nor anyone else knew the whereabouts of the Shikon Jewel. They turned a corner and saw the rest of the gang down the street and on the opposite side. "Kagome! InuYasha!" Shippo yelled to them, then began to run over.

"You know these weaklings?" Naraku asked menacingly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, they're my best friends." She answered, smiling as Shippo ran into her legs, and Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame followed.

"Where have you guys been?" Ayame asked, hugging Kagome. "And who are all the weird guys behind you?"

Naraku had been talking on a cell-phone the whole while, then closed it with a loud snap. Almost immediately, five men appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed the others from behind. "Hey! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Ayame shouted, trying to wrench herself free from the man's grip. "Let go!"

Sango, Miroku, and Koga all stared, at the men holding them. They didn't know what was going on, nor decided to try to free themselves. "What's going on?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome sighed. "Everybody, I need your help. I'm pretty sure how to get these guys to leave us alone, but you have to stay clam and do what I say." She said.

The man holding her pushed her forward. "Get movin'!" He demanded, then they made their way farther down the road.

Kagome slowly walked down the street. Looking back and forth. She was glancing up at the street signs, looking for something. Kagome then realized something and turned the corner. Everybody else followed her. InuYasha looked over at Sango, who had a terrified look on her face. He sighed softly.

Kagome stopped suddenly. One after another, the people behind her ran into her like dominoes. "Ow! Kagome! Why'd you do that?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.

"We're here." She stated.

Naraku shoved his way to the front of the group to get a better look at the scene. He looked all around. Then, getting frustrated, turned and grabbed Kagome's arm, hard. "Where is it then, wench?" He asked menacingly. "You said that you would lead me to the Jewel of Four Souls. But I don't see it anywhere?"

Kagome cringed. "It's here. You just have to find it. Now let us go." She said defiantly.

Naraku squeezed her arm harder. "Oh I don't think so." He said. "You have to take me to the Jewel. As in I have to physically see the Jewel with my own eyes for me to let you go. Get moving. If you say it's here, then it is, now find it."

Naraku threw Kagome to the ground. She screeched in pain. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, then glared at Naraku, his eyes fading from a amber gold to blood red. "Bastard." He growled.

Naraku laughed. "Oh, look, the big bad hanyou is gonna get me. Oh, I'm so scared!" He said, smiling evilly.

Kagome had lifted herself off of the ground and was looking at a manhole cover on the road. She crawled over to it while InuYasha was launching attack after attack. Kagome tried to lift the piece of steel, but it was stuck tight. She looked closer at the etched markings around the edge of the metal and made out some words. 'You who seek the Shikon Jewel, must say the word, and the gate will open.'

"Guys." Kagome said, standing up and turning around. "Guys!" She yelled louder. "I found it! I found it!"

Naraku paused from punching InuYasha mid-swing. He ran over, pushing InuYasha to the ground, returning the hanyou to his half-demon form. "In there?" He questioned, kneeling down. "How do we get in?" He asked, yanking on the lid.

Kagome pointed to the etched words. "You have to say I word or something and it will open for us." She said.

"What's the word then?"

"I don't know." Kagome said regrettably. "Jewel." She tried to make the passage open, but to no avail. "Shikon, four, souls, purple."

"Purple?" Ayame asked. "Really?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to open the damn thing." Kagome said. "Come on. Think of something."

InuYasha stood up and walked over with everybody else. "What word though?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Kagome shrugged, remaining silent. "Open sesame!" Miroku yelled defiantly.

Everybody stared. There was a moment of silence. "Really?" Koga said, raising an eyebrow. "Open sesame?"

"It was worth a shot. I'm just brainstorming." Miroku said, retreating back to Sango.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we need to figure this out." She told everybody.

"We do." Kagome agreed, standing up. "Come on, let's think."

"Abracadabra." Koga mentioned. Miroku smiled and gave him a high-five.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" He said happily.

"Shut up." Naraku ordered. "Get to work. And be serious about it."

The two boys stood straight up. "Yes, sir." They said in unison.

Kagome, meanwhile, was thinking on her own. She was deep in thought. She thought of the clue, what significant words were there. Kagome searched her memories. She gasped, realizing what the word was. "I know it." She said quietly. Kagome knelled down on the pavement again, leaning over the manhole lid. "Broken." She whispered to the metal.

The lid slowly lifted up off of the pavement in a cloud of silvery mist, and slowly disappeared, vanishing into thin air. Kagome looked down and saw that there was a ladder continuing down into the sewers. She grimaced, took a deep breath, then sat down and slid her legs into the hole, standing on the ladder rung. "Guys, you comin' or what?" She asked, then climbed down the ladder.

Everybody looked as she did. "You're idiots." Ayame stated, then also went down after Kagome.

The guys shrugged and walked over to the hole. Naraku shoved his way through and went through before them. "Pushy." Koga commented, then they all went down, into the void.

Yeah! I'm done! I actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in as filler. So I just made them figure it out and tada, here we are. But I promise that the next chapter will be a long one, or at least longer than this one. Hopefully. I'm not sure yet. But I know what's gonna happen. So that has to count for something, right? Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. PEACE!


	25. Labyrinth part 5

You know, I think this is going to be one of my favorite chapters so far. It's gonna be really dramatic, really funny, and some other stuff probably. I don't know. Other than that, I don't have anything else to say right now. So, I guess, read. 

**Chapter 25: Labyrinth (part 5)**

Naraku had ordered his followers to stay put at the entrance to underground, and guard the hole. Even though they were confused, they decided not to question Naraku, for it could be deadly. The eight then climbed down into the hole, and, reaching the bottom, stood in a shallow river of sewage waste. Sango reached a and up to her mouth and gagged. "Gross." She mumbled through her hand. "This is the worst thing that I've ever had to do."

Miroku and the others agreed. "Definitely." Ayame mentioned, while pulling out a few flashlights from her bag.

"Why do you have flashlights in your bag?" Koga asked.

"Why not?"

There was a pause. "Well, alright."

Naraku stepped forward and took charge. "Now that we're down here, you must lead us to where the Jewel is." He pointed to Kagome, and shoved her in front of him. "Get movin'" He said loudly.

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, who nodded. Kagome nodded back and began walking. They went with the current, seeing rats every now and then, with smaller mice scurrying about. The brick walls were covered in a layer of slime and algae, and when the light bounced against it, it shone with a greenish, sickly color. Blocked off tunnels were randomly placed along the walls. After an hour and a half of walking non-stop, Kagome slowed to a stumbling pace, her feet getting sore. She stopped next to one of the blocked doorways, breathing heavily. "I don't think I can walk through this stink anymore." She breathed.

InuYasha walked over to her and helped her stand upright. "Come on, we have to keep going." He said to her softly.

The bricks blocking the door then magically disappeared. InuYasha and Kagome fell through, Miroku and Koga tried to help their friends, but were unsuccessful, and fell through themselves. "Miroku!" Sango yelled, and ran to the door, which had blocked itself again. She pounded on the bricks, trying to reach her friends. "Kagome! InuYasha! Koga! Are you there? Are you okay? Say something!" She shouted, then slumped to the ground, quietly sobbing.

Ayame walked over to comfort her. "Sango, it's okay. They are too. We just have to keep looking."

Naraku stood alone, silent, with a calm look on his face. But he was clearly irritated. He walked off in the direction that they were going before the incident, while Sango, Ayame, and Shippo all followed. They didn't want to face Naraku if he found out that they had tried to run off.

~~~~(9.)= FALCON PAWNCH!~~~~

Kagome landed in the murky water, with InuYasha beside her. She lifted her head, then was forced back down by something landing on top of her. She heard a loud 'OOMMFF!' as she shoved whatever it was off. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and rubbed her head. "Ow, what was that?" Kagome asked, looking down and seeing a soaking wet Miroku and Koga. InuYasha stood up and took off his shirt, he squeezed the excess water out of the fabric and put it back on. "What just happened?" He questioned, helping Kagome up to her feet.

Koga stood and wiped off his face. "I have no idea, but I'm really starting to regret coming down here." He stated.

"I second that." Miroku said, rising.

Kagome took in her surroundings. It was the same as the tunnel before, but was totally different. It felt like something had shifted in the tunnels, like they were changing. It seemed as if they had a mind of their own. "Oh boy." Kagome whispered. "This is gonna be difficult."

"What is?" Koga asked.

"I think the tunnels are changing." Kagome said.

Miroku slumped. Koga groaned, and InuYasha face-palmed himself. Kagome turned to look at them. "Come on guys, we've come this far. Why would we stop now when we're so close to finding the ultimate source of power."

"But we have to give it to Naraku." Miroku mentioned.

Kagome nodded, agreeing with him. "We do. But I think I know the way to get rid of it. Or just to make it not work for him. But I can't do that unless you jerks get your butts moving!" Kagome said. "So, you tell me: do you want to let Naraku get to the Jewel first and destroy us, or do you want to keep going and get the Jewel before him and save millions of people?"

There was a moment of silence. "I'm in." Koga announced, putting his hand in the middle of them.

Kagome put hers in also. "Me too." Miroku said, hesitantly.

They all looked over at InuYasha, who was standing silently for a change. After a second, he sighed, and slowly put his hand in as well. "Me three. Let's go." e said, and the four continued down the corridor.

~~~~InuYasha FOREVER!~~~~

They all stared at the wall. Shippo was inching slowly away from Naraku. "What the hell just happened?" Ayame questioned.

"I don't know." Shippo said, scratching his head. "But, it was really weird."

Sango's head drooped, letting her hair fly into her face. She flung it away with her hand, only for it to return. She screeched and flung her head back an forth, successfully getting the hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" Ayame asked.

Sango nodded. "I'm good. My hair is attacking me, that's all." She said quietly.

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot when you're pregnant?" Ayame asked sarcastically.

Naraku looked over and spoke up. "First of all why did you allow yourself to get with child at such a young age?" He interrogated her.

(time for the pregnant girls rant.)

"You did not just criticize me, for a mistake that I made, in my life that you had nothing to do with until now!" Sango yelled, going up to Naraku and poking his chest. "Listen here you ignorant bastard! Who are you to judge me on what I did! Imagine if you were me and you had to go through what I'm going through right now! You think I like having to lug this thing around for nine months? I don't appreciate having to do that! It's tiring! I hate morning sickness! I hate mood swings! I hate having to go to the bathroom every five minutes! I hate cravings! I hate back pains! I hate my feet swelling! I hate headaches! I hate spacing out! I hate having a dry mouth! I hate everyone judging me for what I did! I especially hate people like you who can't keep their stupid mouth shut you dumb arrogant prick! So just go die in a hole and leave the human race alone and never ever ever ever never ever say anything AGAIN!"

Naraku stared at the girl, and raised one eyebrow. Sango breathed heavily, fuming. She turned away suddenly, and began walking in the opposite direction from Naraku. Ayame looked over at her. "Hey! Sango! Where are you going!"

"I'm going to find away out of here! Away from him!" She shouted over her shoulder, then continued walking. "I don't care if you guys follow me, just don't get too close!"

Ayame shrugged at Shippo, who had been quietly standing off to the side, and they both ran after her. Naraku sighed, and followed slowly at the back of the group.

~~~~on to the others!~~~~

Kagome shook her head back and forth in her hands, trying to ignore the idiots that were arguing on where to go. She had encouraged them into continuing to look for the Jewel, but doing so, she had forgotten that they were stuck at a four way intersection. Each had their own idea of which way to go. "This way looks better! Let's go!" Koga shouted, his voice echoing off of the walls.

"What makes that way better than this one?" InuYasha shouted, his voice doing the same thing. "Let's go down this one!"

Miroku had been quiet until the dog and the wolf were done. "Let's all just agree that this way is the best and all go down this path!" He hollered.

Kagome was on her last nerve. She couldn't take much more of this. She walked over to InuYasha and tugged at his ear, she did the same with Koga and Miroku, bringing them each into the center of the intersection before the other. Kagome faced all of them and took a deep breath. "Will you guys just shut up! You're so immature! Listen here you idiots, I'm going to decide where we go and what we do from now on! You will not argue with me against this! I will decide what the shots are from now on and I choose that we go down this path!" She pointed down the path that none of them had chosen, then walked behind them, and shoved them in the direction of the specific tunnel. "Move it!" She shouted! "Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison and speed-walked down the tunnel. Kagome huffed, and followed after them.

~~~~Back to the pissed pregnant girl~~~~

Sango fumed as she strode down the tunnel. That Naraku person really pissed her off. She knew it wasn't good for the baby, but she couldn't help her mood swings. Ayame, Shippo, and Naraku followed close behind. Ayame ran up to Sango and placed a hand on the pregnant girls shoulder. Sango whipped around and glared at the girl that dared to touch her. Ayame shrunk away as Sango's gaze softened. "Sorry." She whispered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you guys. It's just that everything has been getting to me and being down here isn't making it better and Miroku's gone, and he's following us and-"

Ayame interuppted. "Sango. I get it. You're sorry, and pissed off. Let's just calm down and keep going. We can try to meet up with the others later." She said consolingly.

Sango nodded as Shippo walking over. "Yeah!" He said happily. "We have to keep going!"

He began to stride forward, doing an exaggerated march. Sango and Ayame both laughed and followed. Naraku trailed close behind silently.

~~~~And to the others again~~~~

Kagome was having a hard time keeping the others in line as they walked down the tunnel. Her feet were soaked to the bone from the sludge, and the boys weren't helping her condition. Now they were arguing about what to use the jewel for once they found it, not intending to give it to Naraku. Kagome shook her head. "Just shut up." She said quietly.

While they were busy arguing, Kagome drew her hand across the wall, opening up a few doors along the way. She found it interesting. One opened up and Kagome looked inside, seeing a glimmer of something. She stopped and backtracked to take a closer look. "Hey guys." She said, failing to get their attention. "Guys!" She said louder, still unsuccessful. "YO! DUMBASSES! OVER HERE!" She shouted loudly, her voice echoing.

They all turned and looked at her suddenly. "What's going on?" Koga asked quickly.

Kagome pointed to the doorway, then stepped inside. The others followed.

~~~~ last scene change for this chapter.~~~~

Sango and Shippo were busy experimenting with the doorways, like the one that had first separated the group. Shippo put his hand on a wall, but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" He questioned softy.

"Because you're not doing it right." Sango said." You have to push." She leaned up against a wall, but still, nothing happened.

Ayame saw what they were doing, and walked over, and Naraku stood silently in a corner, staring at them. Ayame instructed them in how to open doors. "It only takes a light touch but you have to do it in the right place on the wall." She put her finger up to the wall, a little to the left of where Shippo and Sango were and opened a door. She stepped through. "Come on! What are you waiting for!" She said happily, and walked on. Sango peered around the corner, and saw something shiny. And, the baby getting the better of her, was hypnotized by the sparkle and followed Ayame. Shippo went it close by Sango, and Naraku sighed and went in after them as the door was closing.

Oh! Finally! I'm done! I liked writing Sango's pissed rant. With help from my friend, YumiBelle. She actually gave me the idea, so I thank her. I don't really think I have anything else to say right now. Not of the top of my head at least, but I'm too lazy to think right now, so I guess I'll stop now. PEACE!


	26. The Meadow part 6

I finally started part six…after I don't know how long. I'm almost done with this long event type thing I don't know what to call it. My sister is very irritating right now…so I'm just gonna kick her out of my room (not literally) and get to writing. 

**Chapter 26: The Meadow**

Sango continued being hypnotized by the strange light ahead of her and the others. It didn't seem to be getting any closer, yet it was. She had gotten used to the sewage stink by now, and waded through the stuff without hesitation. "Hey guys, what's that shiny whatever up there?" She asked to no one in particular.

Ayame turned to Sango, then looked up ahead. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's the Jewel." She answered, and kept walking.

Naraku had been silent for so long, then no-one even noticed he was there anymore. Then Shippo skipped up to Ayame. "so!" He said happily, then hopped up onto Ayame's shoulder. "What's going on up here?"

"Nothing much, we're just talking about what might happen if the world was going to end." Ayame answered sarcastically.

Shippo's eyes widened with fear. "I'm kidding." Ayame said.

He tipped his head to one side. "But what if it does end?" Shippo asked, a worried tone layered is voice.

The young wolf demon sighed. "Then I don't know." She sighed.

Sango had disappeared from sight by then. She followed the light until it was blinding her, and shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting in the light. She kept her pace and neared the light. Sango paused, attempting to peek through the slits between her fingers to see what was ahead. The shine was too bright for Sango's sensitive eyes, and she closed the space in her hands and inched closer.

Suddenly, Sango's foot landed on a ledge and slipped off. She fell through the white light, it being so bright it blinded her. Then, pure darkness as Sango landed quite hard on what felt like a soft meadow of grass and flowers. She lay there for a moment, then propped herself up with her hands and blinked. To her eyes, she saw only a world of darkness and fading shades of light. Sango whimpered, rubbing her eyes fiercely to return her sight. The eyes failed to restore to themselves to their original state. She tried to move her legs, to sit criss-cross on the ground, but a stabbing pain in her right ankle left Sango on the grass. She looked down at it and saw that it was bent at a weird angle. It was definitely broken or at least sprained.

A hand placed itself on Sango's shoulder, scaring her into thinking that it wasn't someone she trusted. Sango whipped her hand around her shoulder and felt the palm of her hand connect with the face of the unknown. She heard a familiar groan of pain, and realized who had came. "Miroku?" She tried, only whispering the name.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and head, gripping tightly as she heard the sound of a boy's voice beside her ear speaking softly. "I thought I'd lost you." it said. "I missed you."

Sango quickly embraced him as her thoughts were proved true. Tears rolled down her face with joy as she held on to him, as if hanging on for dear life. "I missed you to." She weeped.

Miroku had soon released himself from her grip and sat beside her. Sango picked up the sound of faint footsteps making their way towards them, another three voices came to mind as they spoke. "Sango!" They yelled, clearly a two boys and girls voices. The voices of Kagome, Koga, and InuYasha. Another pair of arms held Sango in a gentle embrace, then a single hand ruffled her hair. Sango stared forward, greeting them all. "You don't know how good it feels to be here with you guys." She mentioned, wiping a tear away from her face before it could drip onto the grass.

Once again, a hand came upon Sango, but refrained from touching. Instead, she sensed it only waving itself in front of her eyes. "You're not looking at us. Are you okay?" Miroku's voice asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, I can't see. There was a light that I followed, and I fell from somewhere, but it was like I fell into it. It was so bright it blinded me." She explained, then sniffed.

"But what about the others, Ayame and Shippo, I mean?" Koga said, forcing himself in on the conversation.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "They wouldn't believe that there was a light, so they didn't follow. They're still in the maze somewhere." She sighed, then laid a hand on her knee, and rose to her feet.

She wobbled a bit, but Miroku was there to help and let her lean on him for support. "We saw the light too." He said, trying to comfort her. "It led us to a doorway, and this was behind it."

"Then do you think that Ayame and Shippo could make it through too?" Kagome asked, moving to the other side of Sango and propped up her left side.

The group started forward, walking through the near center of the meadow. Sango blinked furiously every so often, trying to restore her sight. But she soon got used to the fact that her sight was gone, and wanted to walk by herself. InuYasha found stray sticks from one of the trees scattered through the meadow, carved them into makeshift crutches, then gave the pair to Sango. She put them under her arms and limped away, followed by the rest of the group.

The meadow felt like it would never end. Every so often a gentle breeze would blow through. Sango took wary steps to prevent falling, even with Miroku and Kagome by her side. The others trailed behind them, glancing around for the missing.

Sango had become lost in her thoughts, and accidentally let her injured foot brush the ground. She winced in pain. "Do you think we could stop for a little?" She whimpered.

"Sure." Miroku said, then everybody slowed to a stop and sat in the grass.

"We've walked for a long time. When do you think we'll find them?" Kagome asked, sliding over to let InuYasha sit down next to her.

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. But shouldn't they have seen the light and came here by now?" She asked, picking a blade of grass and stripping it to little ribbons.

A rain drop plopped down onto the ground. Sango's blindness caused her other senses to work harder, and she had heard the water hitting the grass. "Is it starting to rain?" She asked.

"No." Miroku answered. "There's not a cloud in the sky."

Another few drops came falling down. Two on the ground and one on Sango's head. "I swear it is. I just felt a raindrop." She mentioned, wiping the top of her head.

It didn't feel wet to her. Her hair was rather dry. Then, without warning, thousands upon thousands of raindrops poured down on the group, drenching them with water. "Told you!" Sango managed to yell at them before a giant wave swept them away. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand immediately, not wanting to get separated from each other. The current slowed. Coming to a stop. They were all still underwater. Kagome and InuYasha were over by one of the trees, and Koga was in the tree, near the top. Sango screamed, with bubbles coming out of her mouth. But the sound was unusually loud for underwater. "Miroku." She blubbed, more bubbles escaping her mouth.

He looked up at her, holding his breath. Sango took a deep breath. Finding that this water was not actually water. "You can breathe! Everybody can breathe! We're all okay!" She yelled happily, still holding Miroku's hand.

He let out a big gust of air as Koga swam from the tree and down to the ground where he joined up with Kagome and InuYasha and came running over. "What was that?" Kagome questioned, her hair floating in the water like Sango, Koga, and InuYasha's hair.

"I don't know." Sango answered.

"What the hell just happened?" A voice said loudly.

"I don't know." Another said, it was high and squeaky. "Can we keep walking now?"

Koga looked up, suddenly curious. "Ayame?' He said quietly, then ran in the direction of the sounds. "Ayame!"

She came walking over the hill. The two wolf demons collided with each other, Koga squeezing Ayame tightly. "Ayame!" Kagome shouted and ran over to them. "Shippo!"

The all embraced in a group hug. While another was standing away from the joyful group. Naraku had also been swept in with the wave unwillingly. But he still needed Kagome.

A little while later, the group had continued on their way to find the Jewel. Kagome had sensed that it was near. The water remained. Unending and unrelenting. No current pushed against the group, but it was wearing them out drastically. When the eight reached the edge of the meadow, Kagome pointed out another light, getting closer to them by the second. "It's the Jewel!" She yelled as it slowed, and stopped directly in front of her face.

She reached out to grab it, but was shoved to the ground and the light had vanished in the fist of Naraku. "Now I have it. The Jewel of Four Souls is mine!" He said, then turned on InuYasha. "Now it's time for you all to die!"

A deep purple murk leeched out from behind Naraku and drifted through the water. It swirled around the group, causing them to cough and sputter. "It's poisonous-" Sango started, then was cut off by a bought of coughs. "miasma!" She finished.

InuYasha lashed out at Naraku, just grazing his cheek. A thin stream of blood oozed out. Naraku had grown tentacles out of his back and raised InuYasha off the ground. Koga and Ayame launched themselves at the tentacles, slicing them to bits.

InuYasha drifted to the ground, then jumped up to meet Naraku's face, and lashed out once again. Naraku saw it coming, and dodged the attack. InuYasha fell back to the ground, then hopped over to be in front of Miroku and Sango. Miroku was consoling Sango, as she was carrying his child and was blind. "Get back and find somewhere safe!" He shouted.

"And where would that be?" Miroku yelled back, trying to pull a joke.

"This is no time to be monkeying around Miroku! Just get to the trees!" InuYasha warned, then jumped out of the way as a tentacle reformed itself and smashed into the ground where InuYasha had been just moments before.

The hanyou jumped onto Naraku's back, and severed the tentacles once again. He took ahold of the arm that was holding the Jewel, and ripped it off. The Jewel coasted over to Kagome where she caught it in her hand. She held it close to her heart. "I wish Naraku was gone from the world." She whispered to the gem, then tossed it into the water above her where it shined with a purifying light, engulfing Naraku, and vaporized him into dust.

It flowed away with a gentle current. It gained in strength, forcing the group to hit the ground or clench onto a tree. After the water and washed away, leaving the seven remaining soaking wet. They all glanced at their surroundings, finding themselves back on the intersection of Shikon and Jewel. The traffic was backed up, and the police were trying to figure everything out. The group attempted to sneak away with out being noticed, but to no avail. The police had the area surrounded, and soon caught the group. "Well, at least it's better than being with Naraku." Miroku said, lightening the mood.

The group laughed with joy as they were led away.

So what do you think? There is one last part to this, but that's like an epilogue type thing. No big deal. I need to continue this story though, I need to figure out the whole Sango ordeal. Just give me time and I'll get it done sooner or later. 

I had some time off of school, and I managed to get this done, I'm so happy. See what being home does to me? It's kinda awesome. Other than that I don't really have anything else to say. I'm out. PEACE!


	27. The Games, epilogue part 7

I'm back for the final installment of the seven-part series! Part of me feels glad that it's over, but it was fun writing. Don't worry, I'm not saying I'm finished with 3n's. You can be sure of that. Now, onto the epilogue!

By the way, the guys are gonna get sorta childish later on. I think you'll be able to tell what part it is. And plus, I don't want to give it away right here, so yeah. 

**Chapter 27: The Games**

The policeman, who's name was Kamajii, led the group over to his car, where he reached in the window and grabbed his little flip notebook. He took down all of their names. "You kids know that you're not supposed to be back there? You could get seriously hurt." He said, putting away his pad and leaning against the hood of the police car.

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice." Koga answered quickly.

The cop raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He said suspiciously. "For what?"

"Uh…" Koga started, stumped.

"My girlfriend is blind, and she accidentally wandered into the intersection. We had to go get her so she wouldn't get hurt." Miroku explained, guiding Sango a step forward.

Kamajii took the few steps to end up in front of Sango, and he waved his hand back and forth before Sango's eyes. They remained unblinking. "You don't look blind." He said, pulling his hand back.

"I was only recently blinded. I wasn't born this way." She informed him. "There was an, accident, and by the end I couldn't see a thing."

Kamajii nodded, then backed away. "And, how did you get blinded?" He interrogated.

Sango lowered her head. If she could see she would be looking at the ground. "Doctors tried to operate when I got some harmful dust in my eye." She lied casually. "It went wrong, and I couldn't get my sight back."

The policeman nodded his understanding. "Okay. I'll let you guys off this time. But if any of you kids get into any more serious trouble, I won't be there to help you. You understand?'

Sango sighed, and closed her eyes. "Yes, sir." She said.

Kamajii then opened the door of his car, got in, and drove away. The group was left in silence. "Well, now what?" Koga asked, wrapping his arms around Ayame from behind.

"Personally," Miroku started, raising his finger. "I have no idea." He drooped his hand.

Everybody stood in silence. "How about we go home?" Sango said sarcastically, as if it should have been obvious.

"Good plan, let's go." Koga stated, then let go of Ayame and strode in the direction of his house. Or apartment in his case.

"But what will we do once we get there?" Kagome pointed out. All of the guys gave each other looks. "I don't like the looks of this." She said.

"CHILDREN"S CARD GAMES!" They all hollered to the sky, then took off running .

Ayame shook her head. "Not this again." She whispered.

~~~Card games~~~

The guys had arrived ten minutes before the girls had opened the door to Koga's apartment. They had already gotten the cards out and began playing. "You are goin' down Koga!" InuYasha threatened his friend.

The wolf demon-laughed. "Not in you're life." He retorted, shuffling his card deck.

The cards were red, orange, and black on the backs. A swirl design decorating them. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango sat down on the couch beside the coffee table that Koga and InuYasha were playing on. Miroku was busy out in the kitchen making some snacks. "Really guys?" Kagome questioned, looking down at InuYasha's hand of cards. "Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Miroku heard her comment and decided to respond. "It's the way we always settle arguments." He shouted from the kitchen.

"But why are you playing it now if you're not arguing?"

"Because we want to, so there." Koga said, moving a few of his cards around in his hand.

Kagome paused. "Shut up." She finally told him, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "Just play your game."

InuYasha shrugged. "Alright. Koga, you wanna start?" He questioned his friend. "Or should I?"

"I will. I start with a Vamparic Leech." Koga said, and put down the card face up in attack mode. "It attacks your life points, and puts you down to 3500 life points. I'll discard one card into the graveyard, and my Leech is now in defense mode."

"You done yet?" InuYasha interuppted.

"Almost!" Koga yelled impatiently. "One card face down. Now it's your turn."

"Thank you. Now for me, I'll play Queen's Knight in attack mode, and your Leech is dead."

"Ha."

"What?"

"I don't lose any life points."

"I don't care right now!" InuYasha said. "Two cards face down. Back to you."

Koga smirked and drew a card from his deck. "Okay, geeze, take it easy. I'll summon my Juregedo, and now your Queen's Knight is dead." He informed the hanyou. "And you're down to 3300 life points. Two more cards face down. You go."

InuYasha drew a card silently as Koga's face had a wicked smile appear out of nowhere. "Ah-ha! I activate my trap card Left Arm Opening!" He shouted.

Kagome spoke up. "What's that do?" She said, getting interested.

Koga looked up at her. "This, my friend, is the key to my success. After discarding all of the cards in my hand, I can get the magic card I need to win. My Monster Reborn!" He explained, glancing back to InuYasha who's face was twisted with rage.

"I don't think so!" InuYasha said, flipping over one of his face down cards. "I reveal Exchange! Hand it over, bub."

Koga growled, and reluctantly handed it over. "Fine. I'll take this one."

InuYasha laughed. "Now I bring back Queen's Knight. And I summon my King's Knight. Now that they're both in play, I can use this. My Jack's Knight." InuYasha shuffled his cards around until they were all in the right place.

"Oh, now what, you gonna summon you're best card? You're so annoying. Come on then, get it over with." Koga urged his friend on.

InuYasha shook his head. "Nope. My turn is over. Now you." He said, smiling evilly.

Kagome laughed once. Ayame groaned in annoyance. "How did I ever get mixed up with you three?" She asked as Miroku walked in and sat down beside Koga.

"Not sure. But you did. And now there's no way out." He answered, then scrutinized the playing field. "Oh, figures." He said to himself, popping an M&M into his mouth.

Koga shook his head. "Let's get on with it." He said, and drew a card. "I put one card face down. And play Card of Sanctity."

InuYasha was baffled. "Really? That one?" He questioned.

"Wait, what's that?" Kagome asked, sliding down off of her chair to get a better look.

Koga looked over. "It lets each player draw cards until you have six in your hand. I now switch Juregedo to defense mode. Back to you, bro." He continued on with his game. "Get your good card out already."

"Fine. I sacrifice all three of my monsters and summon Slifer! The Sky Dragon!" InuYasha slammed down the special card onto the table in attack mode. "What you gonna do now! I attack your life points and leave you wi-"

"Hold on one second there." Koga said, flipping over one of his face down cards. "Dark Spell Regeneration!"

Kagome leaned over to Ayame. "Do you know what that one does?" She questioned softly.

The wolf girl nodded. "Regrettably, yes. It lets you move any magic card from the Graveyard to your hand. I'm pretty sure I know which one he'll pick too." She answered.

"I play Monster Reborn!" Koga shouted. "I now summon my mighty Winged Dragon of Ra!"

InuYasha groaned, putting his forehead down onto the table in depression. "Not again." He moaned.

"My Dragon is immortal for one whole turn! What you gonna do now?" Koga mocked InuYasha.

Ayame stood up. "I'm gonna go home. I can't stand being around this for much longer." She told everyone, then headed for the door.

Koga laughed once. "You just don't want anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh since I beat you and ended your winning streak. Am I right?" He said, smiling the whole way, but it soon vanished.

Ayame had whirled around to face Koga and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you ever mention that again." She threatened. "I will get my revenge. You just wait."

The wolf girl then strode through the door quickly and slammed it behind her. The others could hear her yelling out her frustration as she walked down the hall. "That's Ayame for ya." Sango stated. She couldn't see a thing, but could definitely hear.

What'd you think? I'm not exactly sure where the Yu-Gi-Oh idea came from, but I think it's pretty successful. This game I actually got from the actual series, so it's gonna be a long one. Trust me. At least the next chapter or two is gonna be the card game altogether. FYI, the hundreth reviewer is gonna help me with a few things for the story. I'll give more info out when I get closer to that amount. 

Until next time, PEACE!


	28. Nutella

Time for the next chapter…

The chapter after this one will have to do with school. I just have to get through this chapter. Then it's graduation. And another band performance. I'm debating on what songs i'm going to have them sing. So I'm gonna have a poll posted for a while to get your feedback on it. Thanks. I've been forgetting a lot of stuff that has gone past…but that's just me. I'm very forgetful. But it's still an interesting story right? Thanks. Now for the continuation of the game…

**Chapter 28: Nutella**

As Ayame left the scene, Koga and InuYasha had continued their game, with the same enthusiasm as before. Kagome had gotten into the game as well, analyzing every move that they made. "So, now you both have at least one Egyptian God card on the field, right?" She asked, leaning over the cards to get a better view.

Koga smiled. "That is correct." He answered.

"Not for long." InuYasha mentioned. "Slifer's special ability allows me to get rid of the Winged Dragon of Ra. I attack it with Slifer's second mouth."

"No it doesn't. Ra is invincible."

"What?"

"Duh. I forfeit 1,000 of my life points. I activate my dragon's most powerful ability. And now, your Slifer is gone." Koga stated, crossing his arms in success.

InuYasha groaned. "Geeze..."

Koga laughed. "My dragon is finished. I return it to the Graveyard."

Kagome jumped out of her seat. "Why would you do that?" She yelled. Sango cringed at the shrillness of her voice. "Wouldn't you keep the Winged Dragon of Ra on the field to beat all of his other monsters! Plus you don't have a Monster Reborn magic card anymore, so you can't bring it back!"

A sigh came from Sango's direction. "There's ways of bringing both cards back to the field, Kagome." She said quietly, rubbing her temples.

Kagome sat back down. "Oh. Sorry."

"Back to the game now please." Koga said. "I now reveal my facedown card. Zombie's Jewel. Now I take a magic card from your Graveyard and can put it in my hand. You probably know which one. But now you draw one card because of my Trap. Go ahead." He finished.

The hanyou growled as he picked up a card. " You suck." He stated, looking at his card. "Or maybe not." He sneered.

InuYasha put the card he drew facedown on the playing field. "I end my turn."

Kagome glanced at each of the boys separately. "This is getting interesting." She whispered, half to herself.

"It's about to get better. I play Monster Reborn once again and bring back My Winged Dragon of Ra. I give 2,999 my life points, to power up Ra. I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Juregado and transfer it's points to my dragon, boosting it's power to 4,699 points!" Koga said, smirking after he was done.

Kagome leaned over to Sango. "How you doin'" She asked.

"Eh. I'll be fine." She answered. "Just, bummed out. Now pay attention. If you want in this group, you need to know how to play. Trust me."

Kagome nodded, and switched her attention back to the game. Koga was busy trying to attack InuYasha. Their conversation faded into the distance as Sango stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen. Kagome listened to her instead of the idiots playing a card game. She heard a bang, then a loud "OWWWW FUCK!" Coming from behind the walls.

"Sango?" Kagome said as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Sango was hunched over, grabbing her foot. "I stubbed my toe on the fucking table!" She swore, standing up straight. She sighed. "It only hurts a bit, I'm fine. I'm not used to being blind yet."

"Are you gonna be okay with everything that's going on?" Kagome asked, gesturing to Sango's abdomen.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm fine with the baby. I really am. I love it with all my heart. But I don't think I can handle the fact that I'll never get to see it." A tear ran down her face as she confessed her harboring thoughts.

Kagome reached over and grabbed Sango's hand. She jumped at the touch, but figured out what it was and calmed down. "It's okay." Kagome consoled her. "You'll make it through this."

"But think about it." Sango continued. "I'll never get to see a movie ever again, I won't get to see my kid growing up, I can't even see where I'm going. I'll never get to see you ever again."

Kagome sniffed, beginning to tear up. "We can make it. I know being blind does have disadvantages, but maybe your sight will come back. You never know, and maybe you can see a doc- well not _see _see, but you know what I mean, anyways. Maybe a doctor can give you your sight back." She said.

Sango, shrugged, not saying anything at first. "I don't know. I'll give it a while. Maybe until after he's born. Then I will." She finally said.

Kagome smiled. "Everything will be fine. In the meantime, let's get something to eat." She said, opening the cupboard and pulling out a large jar of Nutella and a loaf of bread. "You want Nutella toast?"

"One does not need toast for Nutella." Sango stated.

Kagome put away the bread. "Okay, then do you want a spoon?"

"One does not need a spoon for Nutella either, just give me the jar."

Kagome handed the jar to Sango's outstretched hand. Sango then proceeded to open it up and stick her finger in it. She brought her finger out and into her mouth. Sango walked back into the living room without saying a word. Kagome sighed, and smiled, then followed her friend into the room. InuYasha and Koga were still at their children's card game. Miroku had switched on the television and was watching How I Met Your Mother. Sango tried to sit on the couch , but misjudged where the piece of furniture was, and sat hard on the ground, without meaning too. "What the fuck is wrong with me today?" She yelled, clearly pissed off.

"You are blind, that might be a factor of it." Miroku commented.

"Oh shut up you little grimy brute."

Miroku laughed. "Never heard that one before." He said, not taking his eyes off of the television. "You're getting better with your insults. Even if they aren't really that insulting."

Sango smiled, lifting herself up off of the floor and onto the couch next to her. "Thank you disfigured monstrosity of a human being." She still had the jar of Nutella in her hand. It had not spilled a single drop of the chocolaty goodness. She felt around for the couch, but instead found a floor fan. She felt around the top, while standing up at the same time. Finding the power button, she turned it on, and faced it towards the idiot pair playing the card game. The breeze blew every single card off of the table and onto the floor, impossible to get back to their original places. "The hell Sango?" Koga shouted.

"What'd you do that for?" InuYasha continued.

"I'm bored." Sango stated, taking another finger-full of Nutella deliciousness.

"And you had to blow all of the cards off of the table because…?"

Sango shrugged and mumbled "I don't know." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell-phone. She pressed the nuance button and spoke. "Call Ayame."

The phone began ringing. "Why are you calling Ayame?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll see." Sango said, taking yet another bite of Nutella God's-chocolate-from-heaven.

Ayame picked up the phone. "Hey Sango, what's up?" She said happily.

You could hear her pet wolf pups playing in the background. "Hey Ayame, do you think you could bring over a pizza?" Sango asked.

"Sure, what do you want on it?"

"I'll have a large pizza with sausage, pineapple, and black olives." She ordered.

Ayame laughed. "Cravings?"

"Like you'd never believe."

"Be right over."

Sango hung up her cell-phone, and returned it to her pocket. Everyone stared at her. She sensed something was looking. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." Kagome muttered.

* * *

><p>Ayame soon arrived with two large pizzas, one for herself, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha, and the other for Sango. The one with sausage, pineapple and black olives. Sango hungrily reached for the box. Ayame handed her the food. Sango immediately opened the box and ate a piece. She made a grossed out face. Then got an idea. She took the Nutella and took a large finger-full. She spread it over the cheese and took another bite. Sango decided it was perfect now and continued eating. "Are you seriously eating pizza with Nutella on it?" Miroku questioned, taking a bite of his pizza.<p>

Sango nodded, with a mouthful of her concoction. After everyone had finished eating, with Sango's pizza being almost gone, it was midnight and everyone was getting a little crazy. "Why don't we all just stay here tonight? That okay with you Koga?" Kagome said, taking the last bite of her pizza slice.

Koga waved off the question. "I don't really care." He said.

Kagome smiled. "But wait, what are we gonna do for pajamas?" Sango mentioned.

A silence came over the group. "That's a problem." Kagome said.

"Well, us boys are fine. We sleep in shorts." InuYasha pointed out.

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "Neh."

He laughed. Sango stood up. "Can't we just borrow some of Koga's clothes?" She asked.

"What? No!" Koga said loudly. "I don't want all you girl's in my clothes."

Sango shrugged,. "Give me your shirt, Miroku." She demanded.

"What?"

"Give me your shirt." Sango repeated. "InuYasha said that you guys sleep in shorts. You don't need shirts. So give us girls yours then we can just wear our shorts right now."

"Actually I have some shorts here you could borrow." Ayame mentioned. "I stay over here a lot, so there's some here that I use." She explained.

Sango smiled. "There we go. Now give it here."

Miroku sighed. "Why?"

"Do you want to piss of the pregnant girl?"

"Nope. Here you go." Miroku took of his shirt and handed it to Sango.

She smiled even wider. "Thanks baby!" She turned and took a step. Then stopped. "Hey," She said slowly. "Does any one of you want to lead me to the bathroom?" She asked.

Kagome raised her hand. "I will." She took Sango's hand in hers, and led her down the hall. Ayame followed them.

Miroku rubbed his arms and shivered. "What's up?" Koga questioned.

"I got the chills." Miroku answered.

"Well you are shirtless in Koga's apartment so…"

"What's wrong with my apartment?" Koga interrogated.

InuYasha shrugged while Kagome and Ayame were returning to the premises. They held out their hands silently to each of them. "What?" Koga and InuYasha said in unison.

"Shirts please." Kagome stated simply.

"Do you want us to get the pregnant girl in here?" Ayame questioned.

They both quickly removed their shirts and handed them over. The girls smiled and ran off. "Who's cold now?" Miroku commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." InuYasha and Koga said in unison once again.

The girls returned at that moment, and sat back on the couch. Sango stared forward while Kagome and Ayame were looking at the guys. They both blushed and looked away quickly. InuYasha smirked. "By the way, Koga, where's everybody gonna sleep?" He asked.

Koga shrugged. "I don't know. Just first call, first serve I guess. I call my bed." He said.

"I call the couch!" Sango yelled.

"I call the La-Z-Boy!" Miroku shouted.

"I call the bed with Koga!" Ayame hollered.

"I call the guest bedroom!" Kagome howled.

InuYasha was about to say something, but closed his mouth. He then went to say something again, then remembered something, and stopped. He finally had something to say after a few moments. "I guess I call the guest bedroom with Kagome." He said in a normal volume.

* * *

><p>Sango blinked her eyes open. She rubbed the sleepiness out of them and sat up. She looked around, seeing that it was still dark outside. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was still early. About four o'clock in the morning. Not wanting to wake anybody else up, Sango quietly crept to the kitchen where she silently poured herself a glass of water. She walked back into the living room, holding the cup of water in her left hand, and settling herself back down on the couch with the other. She then realized that going to the bathroom wasn't a bad idea either. She set down her cup and tip-toed down the hall.<p>

After she went to the bathroom, Sango went back down the hall, and was almost to the couch when she knew. "Holy worms…" She whispered quietly. "I CAN SEE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, waking up everyone in the apartment.

Miroku jumped up and quickly sat up. "What's going on?" He asked.

Koga, Ayame, Kagome and InuYasha all came stumbling down the hall, tripping over each others, and their own, feet, to see what was going on. "Sango, stop yelling." Koga groaned. "We're trying to sleep."

"GUYS I CAN SEE!" She yelled again. "I CAN SEE! LET'S GO SEE A MOVIE, LOOK AT PICTURES, READ A BOOK, AND NOT LEARN BRAILLE!"

"That's great Sango, and we could, but it's four in the morning, and nothing is open right now." InuYasha said, rubbing his eyes. "Just go back to sleep, we can do all of that tomorrow."

He walked back into the guest bedroom, with the almost-asleep-on-her-feet Kagome following close behind. Koga gave Sango and thumbs up, then left with Ayame back to his bedroom. Sango looked around excitedly, catching sight of Miroku. She flounced over to him and landed on his lap. He let out a loud oomph as she landed. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, almost crying with joy. "I thought I'd never get to see you again." She said softly. "I thought I would always remember you as the handsome boy I met walking down the street. Not getting to see you grow older with me."

Miroku smiled serenely, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. You can now," He whispered. "And we'll always be together. You can look at me all you want."

I thought the ending was sweet. I can't believe I wrote this chapter. I didn't think that anything like this could come out of my brain. But it did. And I'm proud. But do have to give some credit to my best friend, YumiBelle. She gave me some of the ideas for this chapter. Other than that, I don't have anything else to say to you guys. Until next time! PEACE!


	29. Congrats

**READ!**

Man, chapter 29 already. You know, I never believed that this story would get this far. And please, tell your friends, I would love for some new fans! Not that my old ones are not awesome, just that it'd be good to have some more. And school is over, so I don't have to worry about getting all of my homework done. I seriously have at least four completely different stories I'm writing at the moment. It's been kinda hard to keep up, but I'm making it, don't worry. I promise you'll get chapters eventually. :3 Anyways, one of them isn't even on Fanfiction yet. If you want, just message me on my profile and I'll give you a sneak peak. :D 

Enough of my rants, although it wasn't really one, let's get on with chapter 29...

**Chapter 29: Congrats!**

The next morning, Sango was up and dressed before anyone else. She didn't want to miss anything. She had watched the sunrise through the apartment window. Even if it wasn't the best place to stay, it had a beautiful view of the sunrise. Sango woke all of the others around eight in the morning, shaking them awake while yelling. "Up and at 'em! Come on guys! It's a beautiful day! It's time to get up!"

She went to each room after waking Miroku, quickly opening the blinds and letting in the sunlight of the rising sun. "It's graduation today!" She reminded everyone loudly. "We have to put on our caps and gowns and dress up and go to parties! It's gonna be so fun!"

"Woman! Please stop yelling! I know you're pregnant and all but just calm down!" InuYasha's voice sounded from down the hall as he slowly stumbled into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kagome followed closely behind. She looked like she was still asleep, until she spoke. "What's going on?" She asked, yawning the question.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, prancing over to her. "It's graduation day! Can you believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I don't have to wake up at eight in the morning…we've got time."

Sango shook her head furiously, leading Kagome over to the couch and sitting her down. "No we don't." She stated. "We've got to practice the songs, buy clothes, do make-up, get dressed, go to the graduation, play the songs-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Calm down. We can do it."

"No we can't! Not in the time we have! It starts at three! We only have six hours, thirty-seven minutes, and fifty-two seconds left! How can you sleep at a time like this!"

InuYasha spoke again. "Because it's eight in the morning and we don't usually get up until noon on the weekends." He answered, showing his fangs in a big yawn.

Sango crossed her arms and glared at the hanyou. "You should get up earlier. It gives you more time to do things." She said softly, then walked away.

Kagome slapped InuYasha on the back of the head. "What'd I do?" He yelled.

"You pissed of the pregnant girl."

InuYasha shrugged. "Like I care. Now that we're up, we might as well do something productive." He turned and stumbled sleepily into the guest bedroom. "What song is Sapphire Rain doin' for the grad concert?"

Kagome followed the hanyou into the room as well. "We're thinking about doing Stronger. It's, what's the word…inspirational." She answered.

They each grabbed their clothes from the previous night. InuYasha only had on his shorts until Kagome returned his shirt. After a few minutes, they reentered the living room. Sango was busy trying to get everyone to get up and moving. While Miroku was folding up the graduation gowns that Sango had unveiled. Ayame and Koga we're still in Koga's room. Kagome went to Sango and conversed with her, and InuYasha walked over to Miroku. "Hey, what song are we doing for the grad concert?" He questioned.

Miroku paused. He was a statue. Groaning, her slammed his forehead into the counter. "Shit…I knew we forgot something…do you have any idea about which one?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, Glad You Came?"

Miroku gave a thumbs up. "Perfect, go tell Koga. And get in touch with Itachi, we need him tonight." He ordered.

The hanyou nodded, and went on with his activities.

Before long, the group had gotten their normal clothes back on and began their list of stuff to do. Sango had written it all down. Surprisingly, the list was very organized. Like some kind of OCD person. "Okay, first on the list, songs. Do we have our songs ready?" She said, sticking a pen behind her ear. InuYasha raised his hand; feeling obligated to do so. "Yes, InuYasha?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Itachi to get here? He is our bass guitarist." The hanyou stated, lowering his hand. "He needs to know the song we're gonna do."

Sango shook her head furiously. "No. He can join in when he gets here. For now, let's begin. Songs anyone?"

"I'm pretty sure Sapphire Rain is doing Stronger." Kagome mentioned, looking around at everyone else. "At least, that's what I think."

"Perfect." Sango smiled. "What about Frozen Flames?"

"Glad You Came." Miroku blurted out before anyone else could object. Everyone stared. Miroku looked around back at them. "What?"

Sango groaned and rolled her eyes. "Nothing…let's find some instruments."

"Where to now?" Kagome asked, setting down the microphone in her hand back in the stand.

Sango went refered back to her list. "Clothes. For the graduation and the concert." She stated.

"We have to change clothes for it?" Koga groaned.

"Duh. Do you want to go on stage with your cap and gown on?" Itachi mentioned. "You don't want to, trust me."

"But how would you know?"

"None of your concern. Now what should we wear?"

Everybody grew quiet. And awkward silence filled the room. "Why don't we go with our bands, and figure it out as we're in the store? Maybe for inspiration." Itachi pointed out.

"Seems good to me. Let's go." Sango agreed, and walked out.

Everybody else follwed. The two groups decided to meet up at InuYasha's house next, since his was the biggest and had the most bathrooms. Frozen Flames got into InuYasha's Ferrari, while Sapphire Rain crowded into Kagome's truck. The guys looked over at the girls who were having a hard time figuring out who sat where and how to fit everyone in the small front seat. "Need a car over there?" Itachi shouted from the Ferrari.

"I think we got it!" Sango shouted, closing the door shut with difficulty. It popped back open with a snap. "No, we don't got it! Do you have another car we could borrow?"

"Call Kameko. She does." He said as the car drove off onto the road and into town.

Sango sighed, climbing out of the vehicle. The others followed her and stepped out as well. "I'm sorry Kagome, but your truck here is kinda puny." Ayame mentioned.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "It's not my fault…and I like the truck the way it is." She retorted.

Kameko arrived in a metallic sky blue convertible. It had more than enough room to hold all five girls. Kameko drove, kagome had shotgun, after an intimate challenge by Ayame, then her, Sango, and rin all clambered into the backseat. "Hey, Rin, you've been quiet this whole time? Is something going on with you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked behind and asked.

Rin shook her head. "No, I'm just tired, I had a rough night." She answered.

"Sesshomaru is InuYasha's brother right?" Kameko questioned.

"Sort of. They're half brothers. Different moms."

"Ohhh."

Kameko turned a corner and pulled into the parking lot of the closest mall. After winding through the lanes for what seemed like hours, they found a parking spot. Kameko took the keys out and the group walked in.

The guys drove with the roof down. InuYasha took the drivers seat, Itachi had shotgun, (Challenged by Koga and Miroku, who both sat in the back after losing.) "I have a question." Itachi said after they pulled out onto the freeway. "Why didn't you have your brother play in the band instead of me?"

InuYasha held up two fingers. "Two reasons: 1)he can't play. And 2) I hate his guts every so often. So it wouldn't be very good if you had us in the same band." He answered.

Miroku leaned up from the back. "You should see them when they get in the same room together sometimes. You can almost see the lightning."

"A-ha ha, ha ha, shut up."

InuYAsha took a ramp to downtown. They parked in a parking garage and decided to walk around the block for their outfits.

When they found a store, they were fishes out of water. "Can't we call the girls for help?" Koga groaned. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"No. We said we were going to, and we are. Just, try different combinations. We know the basic idea of what we want." Miroku answered, picking out some clothes and tossing them at the wolf demon.

(Okay, so just so you know, I'm gonna wait to tell you the clothes until the performance, because I'm evil like that. Kukuku…)

The girls took a detour to a nearby salon and ahd their nails and make-up done for the graduation. Each had a different color scheme. Kagome had blue. Sango, pink. Rin with green, and Ayame with purple. Kameko didn't get hers done, mostly because she wasn't actually in the ceremony. She waited outside the salon with a lollipop in her mouth. After a while, the group came out and met up with her. "Hey Kameko!" Sango greeted.

"What's up guys?" She answered.

Ayame walked up. "You should've really gone in there with us. It was wonderful."

Kameko laughed, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. "No thanks. I'm not into that kind of stuff. And when I do wear that, my face feels heavy and I look worse than I do without it."

"Is that even possible?" Rin spoke up.

"For me it is."

"Anyways…" Kagome tried to get the others on track. "It's 1:32 right now. We should get home and get dressed."

Sango almost dropped her bags as she ran to the car. "Is it okay if we stop by my place so I can get my clothes for the thing? I don't want to go wearing this." Kameko interrogated.

Kagome nodded. "Sure."

Both groups met up at InuYasha's front door around the same time. It was 1:54 when they began their transformation.

InuYasha wore the norm: jeans and a red designer t-shirt.

Kagome had on a blue and yellow plaid dress that went down to her knees.

Miroku put on a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a pair of casual navy blue pants.

Sango wore a loose pastel pink shirt and mid-thigh shorts.

Koga had on his nice jeans, and a t-shirt with a gray jacket.

Ayame put on a lavender skirt and an even lighter blue plaid shirt.

Itachi didn't have to dress up as much, so he had a t-shirt and jeans.

Rin wore a deep green vest and a tank top underneath, with a deeper forest green skirt.

By the end, it was 2:27. They all returned to the cars in the driveway and drove off once again, this time to the arena where the ceremony would take place. They found different parking spaces, then converged backstage with more of their friends. "You ready guys?" Sango questioned excitedly. She bounced up and down with anticipation.

"Nope." Kagome answered nervously.

"Not at all." Ayame admitted.

_We Are Young _came over the speakers to signal the beginning of the graduation ceremony, and the superindentent, principal, and the validictorian (Some smart person named Hiroyuki Kubo)

_Give me a second I,_

_Need to get my story straight. _

_My friends are in the bathroom getting, higher than the Empire State. _

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses, asking 'bout a scar and_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_TonightWe are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

On the first chorus, the very first graduate came up to the stage and accepted his diploma. Then the next, and so on. Kagome was the first of the group to graduate. "Kagome Higurashi." The principal said into the microphone.

She nervously stepped onto the stage and accepted her diploma. She waved it at the rest of the group. They all cheered. Kagome flipped the tassel on her cap to the other side and ran down the steps to sit back down once again.

_TonightWe are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I, I just thought_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

'_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

Miroku was next of the group. "Miroku Houshi."

He serenely stepped to the principal and gladly accepted his diploma. Flipping the tassel, he walked down back to his seat.

_TonightWe are youngSo let's set the world on fireWe can burn brighter than the sunTonightWe are youngSo let's set the world on fireWe can burn brighter than the sun_

Koga was up next. He happily ran up to get his diploma, and cheered as he flipped the tassel and celebrated his passing.

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

Ayame followed her boyfriend much in the same way. She cheered for herself and everyone else at the top of her voice.

_The moon is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

Sango shook with excitement. InuYasha nudged her forward to the stage. She ran to get her diploma, then went back to her seat quickly.

_TonightWe are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_TonightWe are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

InuYasha was the last of the six of the group. He slowly walked up to the principal and accepted his diploma at last. As he grabbed ahold of the paper, and waved it in the air. A smile erupted on his face. One of his first true smiles in a while. He jumped off of the stage and went back to the group.

_So if by the time the bar closesAnd you feel like falling downI'll carry you home tonight_

As the song and the ceremony ended, the whole group got out of their seats and returned backstage. Rin and Itachi met up with their respective bands then. They split off into their bands and went to the dressing rooms. They each did a quick change, stripping themselves down to the underwear and putting another whole outfit on in less than thirty seconds. (A/N I actually had to do this once for the musical. It's pretty nerveracking.) Frozen Flames and Sapphire Rain met back at the entrance to back stage at around the same time, one only a few seconds after the first. None said anything, they were too excited. "And now, to celebrate this day, we have two bands that just graduated from the school. First up, Frozen Flames!"

InuYasha led the way out onto the stage, followed by Itachi, Miroku, and Koga. They're outfits had a bad-boy aura on them. The main colors were dark, red for InuYasha, Miroku had purple, Koga, brown, and Itachi with black. Their pants were a dark blue, with army boots to finish off the outfit. They each went to their respective spots. Miroku started off the song by strumming softly.

( InuYasha, _**Miroku, **__Itachi, _**All of them**) {It's better if you listen to the songs as you're reading this. Makes it more, realistic.}

_The sun goes down, _

_the stars come out, _

_And all that counts, _

_is here and now. _

_My universe will never be the same. _

_I'm glad you came. (came, came, came) _

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me. **_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me. **_

_**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. **_

_Turn the lights out now, _

_Now I'll take you by the hand, _

_Hand you another drink,_

_Drink it if you can, _

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slippin' away, _

_Away from us so stay, _

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came. _

_The sun goes down, _

_the stars come out, _

_And all that counts, _

_is here and now. _

_My universe will never be the same. _

_I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came. _

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me. **_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me. **_

_**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. **_

**Turn the lights out now, **

**Now I'll take you by the hand, **

**Hand you another drink,**

**Drink it if you can, **

**Can you spend a little time?**

**Time is slippin' away, **

**Away from us so stay, **

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came. **

_The sun goes down, _

_the stars come out, _

_And all that counts, _

_is here and now. _

_My universe will never be the same. _

_I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came. _

**I'm glad you came. **

**So glad you came. **

**I'm glad you came. **

**I'm glad you came. **

_The sun goes down, _

_the stars come out, _

_And all that counts, _

_is here and now. _

_My universe will never be the same. _

_I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came. _

Cheers erupted from al over the arena, from every corner. The guys stood there, soaking in the praise. The principal eventually urged them off of the stage, to make room for the others. "That was excitng. And now for our second band. Also from the school, Sapphire Rain!" The principal said, then returned to her spot.

The girls ran onto the stage, smiling. They were wearing short dresses that flared out at the bottom, each a different color. Kagome, blue; Sango with pink; Ayame had green; and Rin wore purple. The fabric shone in the limelight, giving the illusion of flowing water. Their shoes matched the dresses, and the girls' hair was down. Adding to the effect. The outfits reflected the band's name closely.

(Kagome)

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<br>You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>You heard that I was starting over with someone new<br>They told you I was moving on, over you  
>You didn't think that I'd come back<br>I'd come back swinging  
>You try to break me, but you see<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Thanks to you I got a new thing started<br>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me<br>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
>In the end...<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

(When I'm alone)

The end of the song trailed off into silence, which quickly disappeared due to the cheering audience. The girls all came down to center stage and bowed. They stood there, laughing and having a good time. They eventually left the stage and met Frozen Flames backstage. "That was great!" Itachi said to the girls, giving them all high-fives. "Nice outfits too. Much better than ours."

"Hey! I did my best!" Miroku yelled out. "At least I tried! Not like you clowns!"

Kagome laughed. "What'd they do?" She asked Miroku.

"They found a electronic store downtown and started messing around with all of the rc vehicles." He explained.

InuYasha smiled, closing his eyes. Kagome flicked him. "What was that for?"

"You being you." He rolled his eyes. "Congrats, by the way."

InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and held her close. "Congrats."

That, was, tiring. So much work. At least I finished it. Along with everything else that has been happening around here. Happy summer! PEACE!


	30. It's Official

First of all, I'm so sorry for the really long wait. I have no excuses. It's just that I had too much on my plate and I forgot about doing this story. I'm so terribly sorry about that! But now that I'm back, I wish that you guys will like this chapter. 

**Chapter 30: It's official**

The group sat on the couch at InuYasha's house. Watching some random show on a random channel that the television was tuned to when they turned it on. It didn't really make sense to them. Kagome sighed. "What do you guys want to do?" She asked to no one in particular.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He joked.

"Don't start that."

"Sorry."

The silence returned, except for the sound of the television in the background. Sesshomaru walked through the room and saw the others being lazy on the couch. "Will you idiots get up and do something?" He asked.

InuYasha flopped his head towards his half-brother. "Like what?" He groaned. "Now that school is over we don't have anything to do."

"You complained about school when you were there anyways…"

"Well I'm sorry, but now I'm complaining about having nothing to do." InuYasha retorted.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. InuYasha's

head flopped back to face forward. "What do you guys want to do?" He mimicked Kagome.

"Don't copy me." She said, annoyed.

"Don't copy me."

"I said stop it!"

"I said stop it!"

"Will you shut up?"

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm done with this! I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled, and stormed out of the room down the hall.

Sango rolled her eyes much like Sesshomaru did a little earlier. "Smooth." She muttered.

"What? I just wanted something to do! It's not like I did it to actually get her mad at me now, did I?" InuYasha defended.

Ayame shook her head. "I don't think that's the way she hears it." She mentioned. "Actually, I don't even think she heard any of that."

InuYasha stood up and went followed his girlfriend. Leaving everyone else in boredom. Sango sighed again, then stood up. "Bathroom…" She muttered, and also walked out.

"Why is everybody leaving?!" Ayame blurted out. "It's even more boring than before!"

"Then why don't you do something?" Miroku said as he reached for the remote.

It was too far out of his reach, and he gave up on trying to change channel. He noticed that Sango wasn't out of the bathroom yet, and went to go check on her. Ayame and Koga were left alone in the living room. Ayame leaned over to the wolf demon and poked him. "Koga." She said, trying to get his attention. "Koga."

She shook him. His head flopped to the side. "Asleep. Why am I not surprised?" She groaned. "Why couldn't school have lasted a bit longer?"

"Because that's time." Sango responded, walking back into the room with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon in her hand. "It works in mysterious ways."

Ayame stared at her friend. "That doesn't even make sense and why do you have peanut butter?" She questioned. Sango gave the wolf demon a glare. "Right. Cravings. Forgot." Ayame said.

"How could you forget when my stomach is freaking distended?" Sango gestured to herself.

The wolf shrugged her shoulders. They both heard a loud "SIT!" come from down the hall, an echoing thud to the floor, and Kagome angrily coming back to the room. She roughly sat on the couch between Ayame and Sango with her arms crossed. "Peanut Butter?" Sango offered, holding out the jar to Kagome.

She looked over at Sango, then down at the peanut butter. After a moment, she stuck her finger in the jar and pulled out some. Kagome sucked on her finger as a disgruntled InuYasha came storming in. "What'd you do that for you stupid-"

"SIT."

Sango stifled a laugh. "You really haven't noticed why?" She questioned.

InuYasha pulled himself up. "Listen, I said I was sorry alright! Why can't you forgive me? I was just having a bit of fun!" He shouted. "I won't do it again!"

Kagome glared at him. "Promise?" She threatened.

The hanyou nodded. "Yes, now please forgive me."

Her gaze softened. "It's impossible to stay mad at you and you're puppy eyes." She commented, forgiving him.

"Puppy eyes?!" InuYasha growled, obviously angry.

"You know I'm kidding! I know, let's go to the mall!" Kagome suggested happily, her previous anger forgotten.

There was silence as everybody looked at each other. A few of them shrugged their shoulders, and the rest of them smiled. "Might as well." Ayame mentioned. "We have nothing better to do."

Two vehicles drove up to the large building looming in front of them. They found two parking spaces beside one another and pulled into them. The three girls climbed out of one, and the three guys out of the other. They all strolled to the front doors and walked inside. But as soon as they walked in the door, a blur of orange and tan hair and fur ran up to them. "Hey guys!" A squeaky voice said. "I didn't expect to see you guys here! I haven't seen you guys in a long time!"

It was Shippo. "Not him again." InuYasha muttered, then received an angry elbow in the stomach by Kagome. "I mean, what's up kid?"

The young demon shrugged. "Not much. I've been out of town with my family lately, so I couldn't see you guys that much."

"Not like we care." Another elbow in the stomach. "That's okay. We understand."

Kagome nodded in satisfaction. "So what are you doing here, Shippo?" She butted into the conversation.

"I need some new clothes. The ones I have are getting to be a little too small for me." He answered.

Sango stepped forward. "Well we know some great stores if you wanna come with us. How about it?"

Shippo smiled brightly. "Sure! Lemme just tell my Ma and Pa." He ran off happily.

InuYasha growled. "Why'd you let that brat join up with us? He's just gonna get in our way." He argued.

"You have to learn to control your temper a bit more." Kagome commented. "And because we haven't seen him in a while. He's our friend, and I don't want to see you fight with him. Verbally or physically. Capiche?"

The hanyou scoffed. "Fine."

Shippo came running back with an even bigger smile on his face. "I can hang out with you guys for a couple hours. Then I need to go home. Okay?" He said, avoiding the guys and running up to the girls.

Ayame ruffled his bright orange hair. "We got it, kid! Come on!" She agreed, and the group walked off.

Koga, InuYasha, and Miroku all stayed at the back of the group. "Why are we staying here?" Koga asked, keeping out of earshot of the girls.

Miroku and InuYasha shrugged. "I don't know." Miroku said. "Why don't we go off on our own?"

They all agreed. And voted Koga to be the one to go tell the girls. "Well, why do I have to do it?" He questioned.

"Because you're the one that's less likely to get injured." InuYasha said, then shoved the wolf forward.

Koga walked to the girls and cleared his throat loudly. They all looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?" Ayame asked, almost in a threatening tone.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, n-no, nothing's wrong. It's just that…" He trailed off, wondering how to put it.

"Well?"

"Meandtheguysaregonnasplitupf romthegroupandgotosomeofourf avoritestoresifthat'sokaywithyou." He said quickly in one breath.

Ayame shrugged. "Fine with me. Go ahead." She said lazily, then turned back to the girls and Shippo.

Koga walked to the guys, relieved. "Nice job making a big deal out of it. I give that one a 7.8." InuYasha commented.

The wolf punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up."

They left the scene, with Miroku and InuYasha laughing their heads off.

Back with the girls, Shippo tried on all of the clothes that they had picked out for him. In a whole spectrum of colors as well. From aqua blue to flaming red. "I like this one the best!" Shippo squeaked, holding up a turquoise t-shirt and navy blue pants that he had plucked off of a nearby rack.

The girls remain silent. "Are you sure about that Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Have you tried them on yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I like the colors, s'all." Shippo stated.

"Why don't you go and try them on first. Then we'll see."

The little fox demon hopped off to the dressing rooms. Ayame started laughing when he was gone. "Who knew the kid liked turquoise." She mentioned.

"I would've thought he liked orange or something." Sango continued.

"Knock it off you two." Kagome butted in. "Shippo can like whatever he wants too," The little fox was bounding back to them wearing the clothes he had picked out. "Even though it's a little weird sometimes."

"You know, it actually doesn't look half bad." Sango spoke up.

"Is that you or the pregnant you talking?" Ayame interrogated.

Sango shrugged. "I can't tell." She admitted.

"I like this." Shippo announced. "Imma bring my parents here next time I need new clothes."

"Whatever you say…" Kagome said.

After the less then successful shopping trip, the group, minus the kitsune, all gathered up into their respective vehicles and began to drive back to the suburbs of Tokyo. One of them noticed that it was getting dark outside, and there were some ominous-looking clouds in the area, threatening to let loose. Kagome called InuYasha to question him. She waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" His voice came out of the small speaker.

"Hey Inu, I was wondering if we could take some kind of shortcut to get home or something. I'm not liking the look of those clouds up there." She said.

"We'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." He reassured her, but Kagome still didn't believe that everything was going to be as fine as he had said.

She was about to retort back with something witty until she heard something in the background happening around InuYasha. It was Koga and Miroku fighting over which of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was the best. "Mikey." Miroku stated bluntly in the background.

"Leo."

"Mikey."

"Leo!"

"Mikey!"

"What the hell are you guys arguing about!? Donny is the best and you guys need to get tha-" The phone had lost connection from InuYasha throwing it down in frustration as the other two were wrong in his mind.

Back with the girls, Sango and Ayame had overheard some of this conversation as the guys were yelling loudly. "What was that all about?" Ayame questioned.

"I…have no idea…" Kagome answered truthfully. "But I guess we're not taking a shortcut, so…yeah."

Sango turned back forwards and shrugged her shoulders. "I just hope we get home soon." She admitted.

The other two agreed. "Yeah. With those two leading the way though, I'm not sure about the current situation…" Ayame mentioned.

Kagome nodded, and looked out the window, worrying about the times to come.

Thunder crashed through the air as the two cars slowly made their way down the wet road, slipping a small amount every so often. They had eventually stopped in order to save themselves, and found shelter underneath a nearby abandoned gas station stop. "This is all your fault InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at her boyfriend.

"How is this my fault?" He retorted.

"If you would have just listened to me about taking a shortcut back home we could have been safe and warm all in our own homes by now!" She shouted, obviously irritated.

Everyone else sat on the sidelines, watching the show unfold in front of them. They were all sitting on the small ledge by the front door of the boarded up building. "So, when do you think they'll be done?" Ayame asked, leaning her face on her palm.

"A quarter after probably never." Koga remarked.

Sango spoke up. "By the way, what was all that earlier about TMNT?" She questioned, going back to a previous conversation.

Both Miroku and Koga laughed. "It was just a ridiculous argument about which turtle is the best." Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango. "Nothing to worry about."

InuYasha and Kagome were still going at it while the small chit-chat was happening. "I'm just worried that we might not get home soon." Ayame mentioned.

"Why is that?"

"3 reasons; 1, it's storming like hell out there. 2; it's dark. 3; InuYasha and Kagome will take forever to finish fighting." She said, enunciating the statements with her fingers. "And I don't think that they're going to be done for a while."

"I'm cold." Sango pointed out randomly, deciding it was her turn to speak.

"Why don't we make a fire?" Koga asked .

"Why would we need a fire if we have cars right there?"

"Because it would be better to make a fire so we don't waste gas that we could use to get home."

"Ah. Good point. Go get fire then…" She mumbled, leaning on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku waved Koga off and pointed at InuYasha, signaling to get the hanyou to help. Koga shrugged and gestured to himself. 'Why me?' He mouthed.

Miroku shrugged. 'Just go.' He mouthed back.

Koga groaned and went over to the still quarrelling pair. He tapped InuYasha on the shoulder and was met by two furious pairs of eyes when he spoke. "Hey, InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Sango's cold. She wants a fire. Miroku asked us to go get firewood for her." Koga explained.

The hanyou growled softly, he shot a gaze back at Kagome, who was still fuming, but eventually agreed to help Koga out, partially so he could get away from the whole argument and cool down. As they left, Kagome went over to the others and also sat down beside them. "That idiot…" She mumbled to herself.

"Why are you blaming him, anyway?" Ayame questioned.

"Well, remember when I called the guys and asked for a shortcut and they didn't listen because of that other fight they were having? Yeah, he said we would be fine and nothing would happen. And look what happened now." She spat.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I should point out, InuYasha didn't tell us about that conversation, plus, he wasn't the one driving. Koga was." He mentioned.

"Then it's Koga's fault!" Both Kagome and Ayame shouted.

Miroku jumped at the statement. A tired and jostled Sango lifted up her head and rubbed her eyes. "What's happening?" She said with a yawn.

"Now they're blaming Koga." Miroku informed her.

She yawned again. "That's nice. Goodnight." Sango whispered, and laid back down on his shoulder.

I have to thank OjoOtaku for helping me. If she didn't give me the storm idea, I would have never finished this chapter. I've got the idea for the next chapter as well. So I'll get to working on that one right away. 

(I have to stop getting ideas for new fics, this is what happens when I have to many on my plate to do…) 

Please review and tell me what you think! 

I promise not to put this off for this long ever again! 

Domo Arigato!


	31. Riding out the Storm

Hello again. This fic…is losing it's driving force. I need ideas. If any of you can help me with my little predicament, I would be eternally grateful. I'm not begging or anything; if you don't have any ideas off of the top of your head I understand, but anything would be of help. Domo arigato!

Here's chapter 31 of 3n's.

**Chapter 31: Riding out the Storm**

The girls- plus Miroku- all sat in a line as they 'patiently' waited for InuYasha and Koga to return. Kagome's leg was bouncing up and down with anger and frustration. So much that it was jostling Ayame, who was silently sitting next to the angered girl. "Hey Kags, can you stop bouncing?" She asked softly, looking over at the raven-haired girl.

Kagome looked up, then down at her leg, and wrapped her legs around it. "Sorry, I'm just…I don't know…" She muttered.

"Let me guess…it's InuYasha, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded silently. She laid her head down onto her arms, which muffled her sound. "We've been fighting a lot over the smallest things…I don't know how much more I can handle of this. Maybe it's better if I go back to my old house…"

There was a pregnant silence, where everyone was staring at Kagome. "Wait, what?" Miroku spoke up. "You can't just up and leave us. You only just got here."

"That was a while ago Miroku…and plus…it'd be better for me and him. I'm sorry you guys, but I think I should…" Kagome muttered again.

"No Kagome. You can't. InuYasha's just…hard-headed, that's all. He's always been difficult to get along with. Even before we knew he was a mutt." Ayame said. "You were the one that he let get under his skin. No one else has been able to do that. Don't you see Kagome? He likes you enough for him to let you do that."

Kagome lifted her head and wiped a few tears that had found their way to her face. "Thanks Ayame. I feel a little better. But…I have to talk to him first before I really decide to stay."

"Good luck…Kags…" Sango muttered, her eyes still closed.

Kagome giggled at the comment, and everyone else joined in. Except for Sango, who was now snoozing away on Miroku's shoulder.

InuYasha and Koga trekked back through the forest, each of them holding twigs, sticks, and large logs. Each were soaking to the bone trying to keep the wood dry. But with the atmosphere that InuYasha was giving off, the water seemingly evaporated. Koga opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he had second thoughts. A few more moments past, then InuYasha spoke up. "If you have something to say, say it." He said angrily.

Koga sighed, and stopped in his tracks. "Listen, muttface, I know that it's not my business to get into, but I'm going to anyways. You and Kagome have been fighting a lot lately, and I overheard her talking on the phone one time, and she's thinking of moving back to her old home." He told the dog.

InuYasha halted. He turned slowly and glared at the wolf with a death stare. "What?"

"Kagome…is thinking…of leaving." Koga said slowly.

"She can't. There's nowhere for her to go."

"Too late. She said that it was because of your useless fights. She can't handle the stress that comes with those arguments. Either lighten up, or let her go." Koga finished on a sour note, and shoved past InuYasha, bumping hard into his shoulder. "And you better make your decision quick."

Koga left the hanyou standing in the rain, his bangs covering his sad golden eyes. Some drops of water that were not from the rain dripping down his face. The wood dropped to the ground as a soft growl ripped through the silence. "Kagome…no…" He whispered, clenching his hands.

"You can't leave!" He shouted, and dropped to his knees. "No…"

The wolf emerged through the tree line and spotted the gas station. He noticed the rest of the group all lined up. 'Sorry muttface. I warned you, it's up to you now.' He thought, and summoned up his courage and stepped into the open and went to the group. "Hey! I got the wood. Let's get this fire going." He said happily, trying to lighten the mood.

Ayame was the first to get up and help. Next was Miroku, after he had woken Sango and lifted her from his shoulder. Kagome lifted her head, and looked around. She wiped her cheek with her sleeve, then spoke. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked quietly.

Koga thought for a moment. "The wood he found was wet. He's trying to find more dry ones. He'll be back in a little bit."

She nodded, but looked away with a sad look in her eyes. Koga's gaze lingered for a few moments, then went back to the others. "Let's get this fire started guys. Time's a-wasting." He said, not as happily as he should have been though.

Once they got the fire going, Sango and Ayame had fallen asleep on Miroku's and Koga's shoulders a while after that the flames had warmed them up, leaving Kagome alone with the two guys. InuYasha was still a no show, and hadn't been for a couple hours. "Koga, I thought you'd said InuYasha would be back in a little bit." She said softly.

He breathed out. "Okay. I'll tell you the truth. A while ago I overheard you talking with someone on the phone, about how you might move away because of him. While we were out gathering firewood I told him about it; I didn't know if anyone else knew. I left him just standing there. I don't know where he could be now." Koga confessed, then braced himself for an oncoming attack from the girl.

But it never came. He peeked open one eye, to see that Kagome was gone. The wolf looked to Miroku for help. "She took off to look for him. I hope she'll be okay out there in the rain." He said absentmindedly.

Koga stared out into the tree line, noticing that there was a slight boom of thunder in the air, and the bright lightning strike bolted through the air. "Yeah…me too."

Kagome tripped over a stray tree root. She collided to the ground with a hard thump, covering her front with thick mud. "Inuyasha." She breathed. "Where…are…you?"

Using the tree to steady herself once she rose back up on her feet, she looked at the sky. The clouds were getting more and more ominous by the minute. She had to find InuYasha, and fast. Kagome walked on, speeding up every so often until she was running at full speed once again. The darkness, rain, and thunder were affecting her senses though, and she eventually tripped again, this time, her ankle twisting roughly to the side and a jolt of pain shot up her spine. She screamed out in pain, and skooched up closer to another tree, leaning against it and letting the rain meld with her tears of sadness and pain. Kagome was in a bad state, and she knew it. "Maybe I should have just stayed with the others. Maybe I should just go back." She muttered to herself, pulling her good leg up to her chest and wrapping her cold arms around it.

A large bolt of electricity shot through the air, striking the ground close to where Kagome was. It made her jump in fear, which jostled her right ankle and sent another wave of pain through her. Kagome sobbed more, but she had to check out what made the lightning strike there. Carefully, she rose to her feet, and used a long branch she found as a makeshift crutch. Slowly and steadily, she made her way to a clearing, with a dark burn mark near the opposite edge of where she was standing. Kagome carefully looked around, and spotted a figure in the center. One, lone figure, staring into the sky. 'InuYasha?' She thought to herself.

The figure stood rigid. Kagome could hear soft sobs coming from it. "She can't…" It said softly. "It's not possible…."

It was InuYasha! That was his voice! Kagome took a slow step closer, then he spoke again.

"Would you just hurry up and strike me already!?" He shouted to the heavens. "She doesn't love me! She's moving back to her old home! I don't want to live without her! If she's gone, I'll be better off dead!"

"Inu…" Kagome said, and swooned. She stumbled, dizzy. "Ya…sha…" The branch fell to the ground and Kagome did as well, shaking with cold, fear, pain, and suffering.

InuYasha looked over at what made the sound. Once he realized who it was, he rushed over as fast as his legs could carry him. He slid to his knees, and cradled Kagome in his arms. "No…not you…What are you doing out here?" He asked, squeezing her protectively.

"I…was looking…for you…Koga…he said…that you were…out here. Don't do that…to me…again…" She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Kagome. Don't leave. I can't live without you. When Koga said, that you were leaving, I wanted to leave this world. I didn't want to live anywhere where you wouldn't be there. I can't." He reassured her quickly. "I promise not to fight with you anymore about that stupid shit…just don't leave…I…I…" InuYasha trembled, and Kagome looked up at his face.

He was crying.

InuYasha- the stubborn, egotistical, hard headed, stoic hanyou- was crying.

Kagome reached up to touch his face, but a black wave shrouded her vision as everything went dark and silent. The last thing she heard, was InuYasha calling out her name, and a touch of warm heat on her forehead.

This chapter, was so heart-wrenching…I almost couldn't write it. The feels that I went through, to write this, were ridiculous. But I did it for you guys. What did you think?

Expect the next chapter up soon. (Hopefully) I'm on spring break now, so I'm praying that I'll get more done this week. But after this week, don't expect a lot. I've got ACT's that week, and let me tell you…that's nerve-racking.

Anywhos, I'll be off. I'll see you next chapter!


	32. Return

Chapter 32 is finally here! Yay! I'm surprised that this fic has lasted this long. Now don't get all worried, it's not ending anytime soon. I just wanted to thank you guys for all of the support. The 100th reviewer will also help me out! (in what way I don't know, I'll probably figure it out sometime when I'm writing this chapter) But yeah…I'll PM the winner with whatever it is.

Have you guys seen my alphabet challenge yet? It's still in progress, as of now it only has A, B, and C but I've got up to E done. It's Ouran Highschool Host Club! (I absolutely adore Tamaki)

I've wasted enough of your time already. Why don't you read?

**Chapter 32: Return**

InuYasha held Kagome close to his chest as she lost consciousness. He lightly brushed her forehead with his lips; letting a few more tears roll down his face before he collected himself. "I'm sorry for everything Kagome. I really am. I know you can't hear me but I don't care." he mumbled into her hair; inhaling her scent afterwards.

The rain around them was still pouring down. The hanyou stood, and gently lifted Kagome up bridal style. A few strands of hair stuck to her face with the water they had collected. His gaze softened as he looked down at her, then back up as he went on his way.

Eventually he had found a secluded part of the forest, uninhabited by anything dangerous, and with enough leaf cover to provide the pair with only slightly damp grass. InuYasha laid Kagome down in a soft patch of the driest grass he could find, and swiped away those few pesky strands of hair. She was sleeping soundly now, except for the shivering. InuYasha decided to go gather some wood for a fire, and left the girl snoring away by a tree.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. The first thing he noticed wasn't sight, it was sound. The rain had eased off, and was now a slight sprinkle. Her vision blurry at first, but soon cleared, to find InuYasha stoking a small fire with a small load of wood next to him. She tried to lift herself up, but he noticed her awakening, and immediately went over to her. "Kagome…are you alright? You were out for a while." He said softly, helping her up to a sitting position.

"How long was I out?" She asked quietly, letting her surroundings stop spinning.

"About two hours. I found a dry spot in the forest, and we've stayed here ever since."

Kagome rubbed her forehead where it pounded. "What happened?"

InuYasha looked away, and shifted so he sat next to Kagome. He leaned over, and laid his head on her shoulder, his hair falling around his face. Kagome looked down. She could barely hear him speak. "I was scared." He whispered. "That was the first time that I've ever felt that scared. Don't scare me like that…"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said sadly. She had had no idea of the pain that he went through for her. "I'm sorry…"

The hanyou shook his head, his ears flattened against the top of his head. "No. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm the one that's always fighting with you and causing problems. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. I promise upon my demon blood that I'll change for the better. I won't be so stubborn all the time, I won't fight back…"

Kagome leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the head, and reached around to start rubbing his ears. "It's alright. It'd be weird if you changed that much. Don't make yourself something else just because of me. I like you the way you are."

A low growling sound echoed from his throat. He looked up at Kagome as he grabbed her hand. "Really?" He asked.

"Really, really. But, you could probably stand to be a little more lenient with things."

InuYasha chuckled lightly. "I'll work on it."

Kagome giggled along with him, while wrapping her slender arms around his waist. "Now, why don't we go back to the car? I bet the others are worried sick about us."

He nodded, and escaped from her grasp, then got to his feet and offered his hand to her. She accepted. As soon as Kagome was upright however, the blood rushed from her head, and she swayed a bit. She wobbled enough to loose balance and begin to fall to the ground. She braced herself for impact, but it never came. The only thing that she felt was the sensation of a strong pair of arms wrapped around her gently. She glanced upwards and was met by the face of InuYasha. "Whoa…th-thanks." Kagome muttered, putting a hand to her temple. "I shouldn't stand that fast."

"I have a better idea." InuYasha said simply. "I'll carry you. Hop on."

He kneeled down with his back facing her, and she partially climbed, partially fell onto him. InuYasha wrapped his hands around her legs, and stood. Kagome put her hands on his shoulders, and laid her head down in his soft hair. It was like a soft pillow. She was convinced that she could sleep on it if she laid there long enough. Kagome snuggled up against it. InuYasha felt blood rush to his face. "Comfortable?"

She mumbled a yes, and smiled. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Sango's eyes blinked open. She could think of two things. One; where the hell were Kagome and InuYasha, and two; she suddenly wanted jellybeans. The second one she doubted would be around at the moment, but the first should. She reached over to Miroku who was snoozing away beside her. Sango poked his side, and he shifted his position, but not waking from his deep slumber. "Miroku…" Sango muttered.<p>

The boy still didn't respond. Sango decided to take desperate measures, and with her pregnancy mind, her approach was a little childish. A wet willie. After soaking her finger, and poking it into poor Miroku's ear, his eyes snapped open and he hopped to his feet with lightning speed, rubbing his ear. "Sango! Ugh! Why'd you do that?" He yelled, effectively waking the others.

"What's all the racket? Can't a man sleep?" Koga whined.

Sango yawned. "Nope. InuYasha and Kagome are still missing. I noticed when I woke up."

Ayame blinked the sleep away from her eyes. "Shouldn't they have been back by now?" She questioned.

"Unless you know, something in the woods got them." Koga muttered with his eyes still closed.

"I highly doubt that would happen."

"Mmmph."

Sango slowly got to her feet, being careful of her swollen belly. "So should we go look for them?" She suggested.

Koga's eyes snapped open, and he sniffed. "No need. They're right there. I can smell that mutt's stink a mile away."

The wolf pointed over to the edge of the forest, where a familiar silver-haired hanyou appeared, with the ebony-haired girl riding on his back. Kagome was waving at the group with a big smile on her face. Ayame rose to her feet and waved back, along with Sango. Kagome pushed herself off of InuYasha, landing on unsteady feet, but righted herself, and came running over. She collided with Ayame, hugging her tightly. "Kagome! You're finally back! We were so worried about you all night!"

Kagome released her hold on her friend. "I'm really sorry for making you guys worry so much." She said as she looked at the group. "I just had to make sure that a certain someone didn't go running off and doing something stupid like he normally does." She snuck a glance at InuYasha, who just arrived at the scene.

"But you'll be happy to know that another certain someone isn't moving anymore. And won't be for a long while." He said, smirking.

Kagome and the others laughed. As the giggles died down, Miroku spoke up. "Well, this has been an exciting night. Why don't we all get home for once. And this time, InuYasha, listen to your girlfriend." He said, walking towards the car.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT WE GOT LOST! I WASN'T THE ONE DRIVING!"

* * *

><p>Lame ending is lame. I didn't really know exactly how to end this chapter. But I think this is pretty good.<p>

So, this fic has over 100 reviews now! *celebrates with confetti and cake* I LOVE YOU GUYS. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. And so, the 100th reviewer will help me with something. A secret question, which they will answer. But unfortunately, the real reviewer doesn't have an account! D: So I'm going to hold off on the question right now, either until that person contacts me in some way, or after a few days, I will have to hand off the question to the next closest reviewer that I can contact. If you're out there; Inuyasha1; please let me know ASAP.

And as always, stay awesome. Asta~la~pasta!


End file.
